The Four Founders
by LizaCopson
Summary: Helga Hufflepuff's day is rudely interrupted when two men with seemingly magic wooden sticks invade her convent. Persuaded to leave with them, Helga must now prevent a village from burning her best friend whilst hiding her own magical talent. In a world where witches and wizards are hunted, Helga and her three friends end up on the run for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this is my first ever shot at anything like this. Constructive criticism would be very welcome and hopefully this might actually go somewhere...**

The Four Founders

Chapter One – Helga

The bell of the convent rang out loudly on the cool summer day. There was a gentle breeze and the courtyard soon went quiet as all attended the service that the bell signalled. All except one.

A young woman stood in the centre of the courtyard, her thick blonde hair safely tucked under her hood. She held her cloak around her tightly because it was a rather chilly afternoon.

Helga hoped that her absence from the service today would go unnoticed since the congregation of the convent had been growing so rapidly in recent months and she was not yet a true sister of the faith.

Helga's problem was that she was fast approaching eighteen years old and thus, had been asked to make her decision soon; become a nun or leave the convent for her home or for somewhere else. Of course, Helga knew that they wouldn't force her out if she decided not to become a nun and not to leave, but she didn't want to become a burden to the people who had looked after her for five years.

Looking to the gates, Helga sighed. They were always open to allow people to come inside if they needed help. It was Helga's favourite thing about the place; they always helped people who needed it, including Helga herself.

"Helga?"

Helga looked to her left and found the speaker. It was Sister Marie Claire, an elderly woman who often spoke to Helga in a kindly way.

"Yes Sister?" Helga asked.

"You are not at the service." Sister Marie Claire pointed out.

Helga knew she ought to be, "I shall come, Sister. I was just feeling unwell." It was a lie. Helga had been stood by the gate in the courtyard for almost an hour, just thinking.

But Sister Marie Claire nodded in understanding, "Very well child. Come when you are feeling better."

Helga watched the retreating nun with affection. She loved everyone at the convent and could not bear the thought of leaving. It was her second home, her only home even, Helga thought bitterly.

As a child of just thirteen her mother and father had insisted she be married and sent away to live with her husband. Thus, they had invited over a family of dark haired strangers to greet and assess Helga.

Helga's own parents were extremely wealthy nobles and this other family, Helga had no doubt, were also nobility; Helga's parents would stoop no lower since they were stuck up and haughty people. On the day of the arrival of the other family, Helga's mother had inspected her.

"Stand up straight, you look less fat that way."

It was an age old gripe that Emma Hufflepuff had with her daughter; the fact that she was small and slightly pudgy. Helga thought this was rather hypocritical, since her mother was also not a thin woman, even less so than Helga. Nonetheless, it was one reason Emma wanted rid of her daughter. The other reason….well that was much more of a secret.

The boy Helga had been due to marry was only just taller than she and he had curly black hair and piercing grey eyes. He was, however, twenty four years old to Helga's meagre thirteen years. He was not unpleasant, though his parents and brother were very weird in Helga's opinion, and he smiled at her occasionally.

It had been so long ago now that Helga could not for the life of her recall his name but she knew it had been strange, like his family. Despite this, Helga felt that she could get on well with the young man and he had told her that her favourite herb, Locksnettle, grew mainly in the southern areas of England, though reality had hit her the evening that the other family departed.

Helga had gone to her room, in her family's magnificent castle, and sat on her bed. She was angry; heated with rage because her mother had yet again told her how ugly and unwanted she was.

Deciding that she could not possibly sleep, Helga had gotten up and wandered the castle at night. However, passing by her parents' chambers she caught the angry whispers of a conversation.

"She is a disturbed child Lisle, can't you see that? If they will have her for their son's wife then we must oblige immediately."

Emma Hufflepuff's words were the final straw for Helga. The loathing bubbled inside her and she stamped her foot in anger.

Immediately flames flickered in front of her and her parents' chambers became lit with fire. Inside she could hear the shrieks of her mother and her father's panicked voice, "Helga? Was that Helga? Emma, the whole room is aflame!"

Helga panicked, rushing down the corridor and out of sight she watched her mother and father emerge from their room, coughing and sputtering.

"Ingrid! Ingrid!" Helga's mother shouted, her voice sounding strained. Helga's father was patting rapidly at his coat which was on fire at the corner. He ripped it off and threw it to the ground.

The maid appeared immediately and took in the situation, "I shall fetch water My Lady."

Helga heard her mother shouting more things at Ingrid before she began to run. Guilt washed over her like a wave and she knew what she had to do.

Packing a few essential supplies, Helga had slipped past everyone easily that night, with the chaos of the fire, and made her way to the nearest town. From there she had entered the convent and since then had been looked after by the Sisters there.

Helga had no regrets, apart from obviously setting her parents on fire, for she knew that she could not stay with them. They did not understand her and they never would. For only Helga realised that such strange events were not because she was disturbed but because she had magic.

"Magic." Helga breathed, looking to the sky. It was warmer now, in the courtyard.

Magic was the reason she could never have married the young man either, for how could she tell him that his bride was burdened with magical powers that any normal person might think madness. No, the only person Helga could and had ever shared this with was her childhood friend, Rowena Huckle.

Rowena Huckle was a girl a few years older than Helga whom she had met when she was seven. They had only met a few times but Helga's parents were keen on Rowena's adoptive parents and so the two girls had chatted. Rowena had apparently seen at once that Helga had magic and when Helga had revealed her talent for making magical remedies with herbs of all kinds Rowena had been certain. Since then they had written often and Helga only told Rowena which convent she was at.

A noise from beyond the gate made Helga start. She snapped out of her daze and stepped towards the gate. Looking out, the path led to a forest not far away and Helga could make out a group of people running towards the convent. This was unusual; normally people came to the convent alone or in small groups but this group must have been about twenty men.

What alarmed Helga most though was the fact that the two men at the front of the group appeared to be running away from the rest. Helga watched, frozen to the spot, as one of the two at the front threw his hand over his shoulder and yelled. Suddenly, as if the man had wished it, three of their pursuers fell to the ground. Helga frowned, studying the man as he got nearer. In his hand was what looked like a stick but he held it as if it were a formidable weapon. Again the man aimed it over his shoulder and took out another pursuer. His companion followed suit.

Helga jolted as she realised she ought to do something; she ought to get help. But for whom? The larger group of men appeared to be the aggressors but then again, the two men with sticks appeared to be able to defend themselves easily.

Deciding that, whatever happened, she couldn't deal with it alone Helga began to stumble backwards and towards the chapel where everyone else was.

However the men were getting closer and closer; Helga could hear their shouts and their footsteps. Looking back over her shoulder she saw the last of the larger group of men fall and the two at the front were mere metres away from the gates. Helga broke into a run.

She wasn't very fast. No sooner had she reached the other side of the courtyard than the two men were inside the convent.

"Get the gate!" One of them shouted to the other.

Now terrified, Helga shrieked and tried to run again. The man who had yelled the order caught sight of her at her shriek and took after her. Helga continued to scream as the man grabbed a hold of her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh!" He told her. Desperately, Helga bit his hand and the man yowled in pain, letting go of her. Helga caught a glimpse of his red hair before she sprinted off again.

"No! Come back! I don't mean to hurt you, just come back!" His voice followed Helga and so did his footsteps. Helga knew she would never make it to the chapel in time and that she would be caught again. It must have only been an hour since the service began so they would all be in there another hour at least. Desperately Helga yelled for help. She checked over her shoulder once more and saw the red headed man reluctantly raise his stick. Helga prayed she would be safe and then her world went black.

XXXXXX

Helga awoke spluttering.

She continued to cough as she sat up and wiped the water off her face. Blinking wildly she gasped for air.

"What was that for!?" she demanded, searching for her assailant. She found him, sitting with her on the floor of the courtyard, holding a water skin. It was the red headed man from before.

Taking in her surroundings Helga realised that she must still be in the convent courtyard and that the service must still be on, since nobody else was around. Unless…..

"Have you killed everyone with those sticks of yours!?" Helga yelped, scrambling backwards and away from the man.

He chuckled, his blue eyes sparkling. Now Helga saw him, she thought he had a rather friendly face complete with his wild red hair and the beginnings of a red beard. He looked a bit older than Helga, maybe in his early twenties.

"No miss, we have not killed all of your friends with our….sticks, was it?" his chuckles were low and rumbling and came from his stomach.

Helga huffed indignantly, "Well you might have done. I saw you outside the gate, killing those men!"

The man laughed again and Helga felt insulted that he obviously knew more than he was telling her.

"My dear girl, my friend and I were not killing those men, we merely stunned them temporarily and they are all outside your convent now and perfectly fine." He paused, "Well, I say perfectly fine; they want to kill us but that is beside the point."

"I told you we should have finished them off." Helga looked up to find the other man standing over them but she could not make out his face because the sunlight kept reflecting off it.

"Come off it Sal," the red head said, "Anyway, we're here now so we should get our job done."

He turned to Helga and, standing up, offered her a hand. Helga took it tentatively and faced him.

"I'm Godric Gryffindor," he introduced himself formally, "and this is Salazar Slytherin." He gestured to his friend.

For the first time, Helga looked properly at the second man and gasped. He had curly black hair and grey eyes and he was only a little taller than she was and if she had to guess his age she would have placed it about twenty nine years to her eighteen.

"It's you!" she cried.

Godric frowned, "You know Sal?"

Helga nodded earnestly; she was sure of it, "You're the boy my parents had over when I was thirteen and they told me we were to marry. You told me that Locksnettle grows mainly in the south of England."

A flicker of understanding came upon the second man's face and he smiled slightly, "So I did. But then my parents told me you had died in your bed."

"Died?!" Helga gasped, "My parents told your family I'd died?"

"They did." Salazar said, "But evidently they were mistaken."

"Evidently." Godric snorted. He had been watching the conversation with mild interest but Helga could tell from his face that he had a more important job on hand.

"Well, enough with the niceties," he began, "where can we find Helga Hufflepuff?"

"I am Helga Hufflepuff." Helga admitted, though she wasn't sure this was the wisest choice.

Godric frowned. Helga thought desperately about why these two strangers, well one stranger and one almost stranger, might want to find her. She hoped it wasn't why she thought it might be.

"Oh." Godric sounded disappointed and Helga was offended by this.

"What?" she asked, "Am I not what you were expecting?"

"Well no not really." Godric admitted, "I mean, you don't even know what a wand is. Can you even do magic?"

"Yes, she can." Salazar cut in, "You can see it in her eyes. Do not worry Godric, she is our woman."

Helga frowned at him. How could this Salazar Slytherin suddenly tell so much about her when five minutes ago he hadn't even known who she was and then he had thought her dead?

But these things apparently did not matter to Godric Gryffindor. Once he seemed convinced that Helga was the person he was looking for he nodded and picked up the one bag that he had with him. It looked tiny and Helga wondered how he had ever survived any journey with such a small thing as that.

"Let's go then Sal. Come on Helga Hufflepuff, we must be off. We'll need to take a back exit to avoid those nasty men."

The two men began to walk away from the closed gates but Helga called out, "Wait! You can't just leave like this! And I certainly can't come with you, this is my home. And you can't just leave the gates shut with nasty men on the other side, what happens when the nuns come out of the service and open to gate to them? And who are you really? What is a wand and why do you need me to come with you anyway?"

Salazar looked amused at Helga's tirade of questions but Godric rolled his eyes and spread his hands, "Look Helga Hufflepuff, the truth is that we're wizards. And we need your help to save lives."


	2. Chapter 2

The Four Founders

Chapter Two – Godric

"To save lives?" the girl, Helga Hufflepuff, asked.

Godric could see the doubt in her eyes. She was going to be a hard one to convince; he could tell. He decided in a split second decision that telling the truth to this girl would help.

"Look Helga Hufflepuff, Sal and I were sent by a mutual friend of yours and mine to fetch you. I think you know her; Rowena Ravenclaw. There's a sickness in her city see and it's spreading like wildfire. She said that she had never known anyone so good with magical herbs and that you could definitely stop it spreading." Godric was impressed with himself for recalling all this and added as an afterthought, "Also, they're burning her as a witch in a few days time."

Helga's mouth had fallen open into a little 'o' shape.

"Of course she is a witch, and could easily escape being burned but really, fixing the illness is the best option because then they'll stop hunting out magic like it's a bad thing." Godric went on.

"Who's they?" Helga managed.

"Muggles." Salazar said, his face taught. Godric knew that his friend was not keen on muggles from past experience.

He could also tell from her face that the girl didn't understand the word. "Non magic folk." He explained.

Helga looked ready to ask more questions but suddenly the gate next to them gave a loud jolt and shuddered.

"They're trying to break it down!" Godric realised suddenly, "With a battering ram."

"You can't let them!" Helga cried.

Godric looked to his best friend for ideas. Salazar shrugged, "Contain the muggles, drop them off at the next village, easier for us to leave via the gate?"

It was as good a plan as any.

Godric had worked with Salazar so many times now he knew exactly what to do. Leaving Helga alone at the far edge of the courtyard he and Salazar headed towards the gate. It continued to rattle on its hinges and Godric could hear the shouts of the men on the other side. These men had followed him and Sal all the way from Rowena's village which was an entire day's journey just to stop them escaping since they were believed to be in on the disease with Rowena. It angered Godric no end; how could anyone even consider hurting Rowena Ravenclaw? She was the most intelligent and careful person he had ever met and would never begin such an illness.

"Alohamora." Godric heard Sal whisper as they took their places on either side of the gates.

"What are you doing?" Helga hissed from where she stood.

Godric put his finger to his lips, informing her to shut up. He was still taking in the fact that Rowena's saviour was a small nun who was no older than eighteen. She wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind.

The gates opened suddenly and the mob of men charged into the courtyard. Helga screamed. Godric felt a wave of annoyance; she had better not scream like this every time she was attacked.

From behind, Godric and Salazar raised their wands. The curse to be used was one they had both practiced many times and were very efficient at.

"Imperio." Godric muttered. He felt his wand release the energy and he knew that at least half of these men were now under his control. Using his will, Godric made them stop, close their mouths and stand obediently in a line. He watched Salazar do the same and grinned at his friend.

"What did you do?" Helga demanded, walking over curiously but with caution; her thick eyebrows furrowed.

"Just an imperius curse." Salazar informed her, now making his half of the men proceed out of the gates. Above us somewhere, a bell rang.

"What does that mean?" Godric asked sharply.

"It's the end of the service." Helga said, "The members of the convent will begin to come down here, to the courtyard."

"Then we must go." Salazar announced. Godric nodded in agreement. He made his own captives follow Sal's and then offered his hand to Helga Hufflepuff. If possible, her eyebrows furrowed even more and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Staying here forever or saving an entire village and learning how to use your magic?" Godric said before she could make a sound. He knew what her answer would be before she said it.

"Staying here."

Godric growled with frustration, this girl was insufferable. He raised his wand to reluctantly cast a spell over her too but Sal interrupted him. Godric looked questioningly at his friend but Salazar took Helga's hand and stared intently into her eyes.

"Helga, people are dying. Only you can save them. Come with us."

The girl paused for a second and then, as if she had suddenly had a revelation, she nodded.

"Yes, yes I will come. Let me get my things and-"

"We have no time!" Godric yelled in frustration; he could hear people approaching the courtyard.

"I need my cup!" Helga said desperately, "I can't heal anyone without it."

Godric wondered what on earth she was talking about but Sal just nodded, raising his wand and saying "Accio Helga Hufflepuff's cup"

Immediately a golden cup flew from a tower window high above them and headed straight to Salazar's hand. He caught it and threw it to Godric who stuffed it into his bag. Godric smirked briefly as he heard Helga gasp when the large object fitted perfectly into his tiny bag.

"Now let's go." Godric ordered and he ran out of the gates after the men under his imperius curse. He heard footsteps behind him and was reassured that Sal and the girl were following.

XXXXX

They reached the end of the long road into the convent without too many hiccups. Helga had tried twice to return for something or other but Sal had somehow convinced her not to go back.

Within an hour they had walked maybe a mile and Helga had asked nearly a thousand questions. Godric felt he would strangle her if she asked another; he was not well renowned for his patience, it was a virtue that Sal had in far greater quantities.

"How long have you been learning magic?" Helga's voice reached Godric over the wind. Thankfully, Salazar was answering all of her enquiries with full details.

"Godric's mother is a witch and so she taught him as he grew up. His father was a squib, which is a child of two parents with magic who does not have magic themselves. So Godric was fairly well taught throughout his childhood. I on the other hand, have been educated to the highest standard my whole life. Therefore, when I began….trading with Godric I was able to enhance many of his magic abilities. I was shocked to find him quite talented. Though not was talented as me, obviously." Salazar answered.

Godric whirled around, frowning, "Excuse you Sal, I think you mean that you were shocked to find I was more talented than you." He was joking and Salazar knew it as they shared a grin.

Godric was relieved however when Helga decided not to ask the exact nature of his and Salazar's "trading". Instead she took the route of asking more about wands.

Godric had indeed grown up with a magical parent; his mother, Galora Gryffindor. She was a beautiful woman, with long red hair which she had passed onto her only son. Godric's father, Rynn Gryffindor also had copper hair, but it was going grey with age. Or at least, it had been, when Godric had last seen his father.

When Godric was seventeen he had met the twenty four old Salazar Slytherin. At first, Salazar had introduced himself as a learned professor simply interested in discovering magic, something the young Godric had been keen to show off. Godric had flaunted his powers to his new friend and introduced him to his parents as his 'trading partner'. Exactly what they traded had never been determined but Godric's parents had soon learned the truth.

"Godric he could report you to the King!" Galora Gryffindor had cried.

"He is of noble blood and goodness knows he has connections in court and you know how much the King despises magic!" Rynn said angrily, "Think of your mother and sister! Do you want them to be killed by the King?!"

Godric had been terrified. He loved his parents dearly, and his sister, Giselle. He did not understand then how the muggle King could possibly kill anyone with magic but later, when the truth came out, he had regretted his foolishness.

King Edward, a muggle himself, employed a man named Luca Burke to catch and kill anyone he suspected of having magic. At first, witches and wizards had not worried, since a muggle execution could never harm an experienced person of magic. However, it had soon become clear that somehow Burke was able to truly and horrifically murder witches and wizards.

Of course, there were rumours that Burke himself was a wizard, and of dark magic. But nothing was ever proved and the King would simply order the death of those accusing.

Godric, realising that his new friend may well be working under Burke, to catch magic folk, had immediately helped his parents and sister leave their home, in the Hollow where he had grown up.

Godric himself had been planning to join them soon after but he stayed to say goodbye to Salazar, even though he knew it was stupid.

Upon meeting with Salazar he had simply said that he was leaving. Not where or when, just that he was going and could not see him again. Frowning, Salazar had told him not to go.

"You're a talented wizard Godric. I could teach you so much more."

"Teach me?" Godric had asked. So far, he had been the one showing off to Salazar.

Salazar had lowered his voice then and told Godric everything. About how he too was a wizard and he had learned from his parents as he had grown up, who were both magical folk.

The revelation had hit Godric hard, "So, you're not a spy who works for Luca Burke?"

"Goodness no." Salazar had laughed, his green eyes glinting.

"But your brother works in the King's court..." Godric had said in a slightly accusing manner.

"As do many wizards." Salazar had informed him, "Now, come, get your family back here and we will tell them the truth. I hope you will be my most valuable acquaintance and very best friend, Godric Gryffindor."

"And I you, Salazar Slytherin. Until the end of our days."

It had been a promise that Godric had not taken lightly. Salazar Slytherin had been the first person he had ever met who had truly understood him. None of Godric's muggle friends could compare to Salazar. The two of them practiced spells together and Salazar's parents had often had Godric's family over to their splendid castle for evenings of fun.

Of course, Godric reminded himself with a chuckle, these evenings had become far less frequent once Salazar's brother Salvador and Godric's sister, Giselle had been caught doing things they really should not have been doing.

Godric remembered the scene perfectly. He and Salazar hiding behind the curtain, waiting to pounce. They had known for a while now that Giselle and Salvador were up to something, but catching them on top of each other on a table, and putting them under body binding curses to prove it had made both Godric and Salazar's day.

"What are you laughing about?" Salazar's voice brought Godric back to the present.

He looked over his shoulder, "Remembering the time we got Giselle and Salvador caught."

Salazar immediately fell into laughter. Godric knew he enjoyed seeing others get caught out and this had been just one example.

Sobering up, Salazar noted, "It didn't stop them though did it?"

"True." Godric chuckled.

They walked for an hour or so more and then reached a small hamlet by the name of Ottery. It was here that they agreed to leave their captives and Godric and Salazar only released their curses over them when they were a safe distance away; a good half hour's walk.

Salazar had advised that they take a different route back to Rowena's village, one that the muggles pursuing them would not know. It would take perhaps a few hours on top of the day that it took on the way there, but Godric agreed that it would be worth it.

He would do practically anything for Rowena Ravenclaw.

Godric knew it was wrong, but it was true. The dark haired, blue eyed beauty had taken Godric's breath away ever since he first met her.

As a child, and before he met Salazar, Godric had had a friend called Hugh Ravenclaw. Hugh was a muggle boy, with sandy hair and a tall stature, though not as tall as Godric. Hugh was kind enough, and a good friend in a time of need. Godric had fought in taverns side by side with Hugh Ravenclaw, he had been beaten up for debts he owed side by side with Hugh Ravenclaw, and he had fallen in love with a woman side by side with Hugh Ravenclaw.

But it was Hugh who had won her heart. Godric could see why; Hugh was quick witted and his humour matched Rowena's. They had deep intellectual discussions while Godric drank ale in the corner.

And when Godric had seen her on her wedding day, beautiful as a goddess; he had promised himself that no matter what, he would do anything for this woman.

So, when Hugh had begged Godric to seek out Helga Hufflepuff, on his wife's plea, Godric had accepted at once. Naturally, Hugh had been angry at Rowena. Apparently she had told him that he could not go, it had to be Godric, not him. An outraged Hugh had demanded to know why but she would not say. Godric knew. He knew that Hugh could not go because he was not a wizard but Godric was. It made Godric even angrier to think that Rowena had told Hugh nothing of her magic. What kind of a marriage involved that deep of a deception?

Rowena and Godric knew of each others' magic because she had caught him practicing a new spell that Salazar had taught him one evening.

"That's a jolly good one. You shall have to teach me."

The voice had made Godric jump. He was on the balcony of Rowena's castle. Well, it wasn't hers, it belonged to the Courtenays, Rowena's adoptive family since her own parents had died soon after having her. The Courtenays had been very good to Rowena, having her as a ward and allowing her the liberty of a freely chosen marriage, something many girls were not allowed.

Of course, she had chosen well; Hugh Ravenclaw was of a mediocre gentry status so not too bad for an adopted noble girl.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Godric had said, fumbling with his wand, trying to hide it.

"Don't be silly," Rowena chuckled slightly, coming towards Godric, "I saw you, just now, doing magic. There's no need to be afraid. I also have the gift."

Godric had stared at her. She looked beautiful in the evening sunlight, in a deep blue dress with her dark hair pinned back to show off her lovely blue eyes.

"You magic." Godric had spluttered, before realising how stupid he was sounding, "I mean, you are a witch?"

Rowena nodded, smiling at him, "One of my parents must have had magic too, because they left me a wand. Of course, the Courtenays did not know what it was but they let me keep it. I'm quite sure they've forgotten I ever had it now but nonetheless I have taught myself a few simple spells. I should very much like it if you could teach me some more?"

Godric felt himself say "Yes!" before he could stop himself. It had been a rash promise and one he had struggled to keep, since it was not natural for him to be seen with Rowena so often as she had married Hugh soon after but Godric had never been so entranced by someone. He would do anything for Rowena Ravenclaw.


	3. Chapter 3

The Four Founders

Chapter Three – Salazar

Godric walked ahead of Salazar and Helga in silence, only chipping into their conversation when specifically asked to.

Salazar wondered if his friend was lost in thought, as so often happened to himself.

"You said you could see magic in my eyes." Helga said, "What did you mean by that?"

Salazar looked down at her. He knew exactly what he meant but he didn't know how to explain it. There was a sort of glint in her brown orbs that threatened to spark into a flame. He often saw the same glint in the eyes of Godric Gryffindor and that was how he knew.

"You have a gleam in your eyes. It feels magical." Salazar settled for this as a way of explanation.

Helga considered this and then asked, "So did you know I had magic when you met me before?"

Another hard question. Salazar had, of course known. Helga asking about magical herbs had only confirmed his suspicions upon his family's arrival at Helga's home. And, naturally, Salazar's parents would not even dream of marrying him to a muggle. The idea of that made Salazar shudder.

"Yes, I knew. And before you ask, that is most definitely not why my family did not return. First of all, we thought you dead and secondly, we did not like your mother." Salazar explained.

"Oh I wasn't going to ask why you didn't return. I didn't even know that you didn't return. And even I don't like my mother." Helga said hurriedly, "I was going to ask where you got your wands."

"Ah," Salazar said, happy to get off the topic of their estranged marriage plans, "well there is a famous wand maker at the King's court, though of course the King does not know it. He comes from a long line of wand makers with the best expertise in the country. His name is John Ollivander."

"Ollivander." Helga repeated, trying out the name.

"Once we are all sorted with Rowena," Salazar said, a little snappily, "I'm sure you'll be able to acquire a wand in London."

London was where King Edward hosted his court and where Ollivander did most of his business. Salvador Slytherin often spent months on end in the capital, helping out a network of wizards there, much to the annoyance of Giselle Gryffindor.

"You don't like Rowena Huckle?" Helga asked curiously. She had obviously noted the contempt with which Salazar said her name.

"Rowena Ravenclaw she is now." He said shortly, "Huckle was her maiden name. Though I'll admit she was only married a few months past."

"But you dislike her?" Helga pressed.

Salazar sighed. It was true that he held no real favour for Rowena Ravenclaw. They had only met twice. The first time, Godric had introduced them when he had accompanied his friend to the Courtenay castle for an evening. Rowena had been cold with him from the off and apparently displeased with his depth of knowledge about the workings of a court. It turned out that she rather liked being the fountain of all knowledge and was not happy when others stole her spotlight.

The second time, Salazar had been on business for his parents, purchasing forbidden magical items in Rowena's village. There was a shop there named Kirtle's Menagerie and Salazar's parents had needed a new owl after the death of their old one. Owls were not legally able to be owned in England, under the King's orders because he knew wizard folk liked to own them. So it all had to be done carefully and under cover.

Salazar had had the necessary equipment. A cage and his wand, for a dissolutionment enchantment. He had just been exiting the shop, spell carefully cast, when he had run straight into someone.

"Watch it!" Salazar had cried out, losing control of his wand and dropping it, causing the owl to reappear in its cage, squawking audibly. He had sworn then and snatched up his wand, uttering the spell again.

"I beg your pardon sir!" a haughty woman's voice had replied, as a figure straightened up in front of Salazar, "It was you who crashed into me. You owe me an apology."

Salazar had laughed. As if he was going to apologise to the woman who had almost cost him his life; for every wizard knew he had to hide his magic. But looking into her face he realised who this woman was and knew that she too had magic; Godric had told him.

Salazar decided it would be quicker getting out of this situation if he did as he was bidden and he needed to get home quickly to avoid being found out. He apologised carefully and left Rowena Ravenclaw behind him in the street. However, he never forgot that incident. And nobody made Salazar Slytherin apologise for their own mistake.

"We had a disagreement." Salazar surmised for Helga's benefit; she did not need the full story.

"About what?"

Her questioning really was annoying after a while and Salazar decided to put a stop to it, "Nothing much. Listen Helga, why don't you tell me about you? Your past and your time at the convent? I'm sure Godric and I would both love to hear it."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." The girl said quietly.

"Oh, I really would." Salazar pressed. Because I am not answering another question, he thought.

Reluctantly, Helga began her tale.

XXXXX

Salazar had been listening so intently to Helga's story about how she set her parents on fire that he didn't realise in time that Godric had stopped walking. With an "Umph!" Salazar crashed into his friend and grabbed the red head's shoulders to stay standing.

"We ought to stop here the night." Godric said, catching his friend's arm and steadying Salazar.

Salazar looked up, they had reached an inn on the side of a long path which he knew led, in about five miles, to Rowena's village.

It was called "The King's Arms", a common name for an inn, Salazar thought, but nonetheless it would be good enough for the night.

They entered to the smell of ale and sweat. Helga visibly paled and wrinkled her nose at the stench. Salazar couldn't help but do the same; the smell was so thick he thought he could taste it.

"Don't worry, you're safe with us." Salazar told Helga. She gave him a small smile of thanks which he did not return. Despite his promise, Salazar could feel unease in the air.

There was a busy bar and men and a few women were drinking at the tables and laughing and shouting and playing cards. Over in one corner, Salazar noted a man with pale grey hair which was receding dramatically and a long sharp nose. The man was watching a card game going on at his table but Salazar was quite sure he was also watching the door, where they stood.

When the man turned his head back to the card game, Salazar realised he had an ear missing. In these times that meant thievery, if one was a muggle. If one was a wizard, it could mean any number of things.

"Let's get us some rooms and get away from this stench." Godric said heartily.

Salazar nodded in agreement, pulling his gaze away from the man with one ear. He followed Godric to the bar and listened as the barwoman attended to them.

"Three rooms please." Godric asked.

The woman looked down a piece of parchment she had in her hand and nodded, pulling three large metal keys out from under the bar. She handed them to Godric and said, "First three on your left, second floor."

Godric thanked the woman and headed up the stairs. Salazar gripped Helga's arm and followed, he wasn't going to risk losing her in here. As they ascended the steps, Salazar looked back to where the one eared man had been to find him gone. Blinking, Salazar thought he must be mistaken but indeed the man was nowhere to be seen. It was as if by magic, he had vanished.

When they reached their rooms Godric handed out the keys and told Helga to make sure she locked her door when she went to sleep. Helga nodded earnestly and disappeared into her room. Salazar heard her lock click and breathed a sigh of relief.

"All her questions getting to you, my friend?" Godric asked. There was a jovial undertone to his voice and Salazar smiled wearily. Helga's questions, however annoying, were not the only thing playing on his mind.

As Godric clapped him over the shoulder and bid him a goodnight, Salazar retired to his own room. There was a small bed in one corner and a chest of drawers across on the other wall. One window had a view onto the street below and moonlight shone into the room. Salazar locked the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed, thinking.

The man with one ear had really riled him and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because no normal person should be able to disappear like that; no muggle person anyway. And if the man was a wizard, why was he watching the three of them so intently, like he also knew of their magic.

Salazar knew he could not afford to be found out as a wizard. There was too much at stake; the lives of his family, Godric's family and probably Helga's now too.

There was also the added pressure of reaching Rowena before anyone important heard about the problem. Salazar knew that if Luca Burke found out that Rowena Ravenclaw was accused of witchcraft he would be there to kill her within a heartbeat. And Salazar knew that Burke was capable of such crimes.

Salazar decided to try and sleep. If he got more rest then they could move faster tomorrow and hopefully be done with this business.

It was a fairly warm night, being summer, and Salazar closed his eyes, pushing the heavy covers to the floor and dreaming of his future.

Salazar Slytherin had big dreams. One day, he hoped to crush the evil wizard hunters like Luca Burke and make himself head of all magical folk in the Kingdom. He would be more powerful than the muggle King and everyone would respect him. And then magic would be universally accepted and perhaps, even, superior to those without it.

XXXXX

Salazar was woken by the sound of screaming. Piercing shrieks at a pitch that could not belong to a man.

Salazar's door burst open and he sat up, grabbing for his wand, which was on the floor next to the bed. Godric stood, wand in hand in the doorway.

"It's Helga!" He said in rushed tones, "Come on!"

Salazar, having retrieved his wand, followed Godric's flash of red hair out of his room and to the next one along. Rushing through Helga's door he saw the girl cowering in the corner, as a tall figure ransacked the room.

For a moment, Salazar stopped dead, confused as to why the man was going through the sheets of the bed and not attacking Helga but he was jerked back into action when Helga screamed again.

Raising his wand Salazar yelled "Stupefy!" almost in synchrony with Godric.

Immediately the man gave a yell of his own and flew across the room, smacking into the wall and sliding down it with a satisfying crunch.

Helga squeaked. Salazar gave a smirk, he watched the man twitch slightly and then stop moving.

"Is he dead?" Helga asked quietly, still hunched in the corner.

"Not yet." Salazar said. He walked over to the man on the floor and turned him over so he lay on his back. Salazar took in the man's receding hairline and sharp nose, the grey flecks in his hair and his one missing ear and realised that his suspicions from the evening before had been well founded.

"I recognise him Godric. He was watching us at the bar last night."

Godric frowned. He was putting the bed back together with Helga's help.

"You mean he worked at the bar?" Godric asked.

"No, he was a guest, playing cards at a table. But I'm certain he was watching us too." Salazar replied. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest; this venture was turning into a far more dangerous mystery.

"Then he must have had magic." Helga piped up suddenly.

"What makes you say that?" Salazar asked quickly. He had not seen the man perform any magic and he could not now find a wand on the man.

"He didn't force the door. Somehow he unlocked it. And if he didn't work here and didn't have a key he must have used magic. Like you both did when we were at the convent." She said. There was a fierceness to her voice, as if she knew she was right and not to question her.

"Did he say anything Helga?" Godric asked gently.

"He said, 'where is it?' 'where is it?'" Helga repeated solemnly.

There was a pregnant pause before Godric asked the question they all wanted to know the answer to.

"Where is what?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Continued thanks to anyone reading this, it is much appreciated- feel free to let me know what you think**

 **I don't own any characters you recognise**

The Four Founders

Chapter four – Rowena

Rowena was grateful to her husband for trying his best to hush things up for as long as possible. Hugh had always been good to her, even though he did not know the truth. Rowena had always been torn on whether to tell him or not. She remembered fondly one day when Godric Gryffindor had tried to persuade her tell him.

"You can't keep something this big from the person you love!" Godric had said heatedly.

"It is my choice. And I have chosen to keep my secret." Rowena said.

"You don't trust him then? You're worried he will turn you over to Burke and his men?" Godric accused.

Rowena had felt herself get angry then. It was not for Godric Gryffindor to tell her who she did and didn't trust.

"You know nothing of our relationship!" she practically hissed, "So do not try and tell me how I feel. For you do not know."

To his credit, Godric had relented then. He apologised and told her he would leave her be.

"No, please stay." Rowena said, offering her arm to him. Godric took it, smiling slightly.

"My Lady?" he enquired, a cheeky tone in his voice. Rowena loved his roguish side and chuckled, "Walk the gardens with me, sir." Godric had willingly obliged.

But still, Rowena had not told Hugh the truth.

Currently, she resided in one room, under house arrest in her own home; the Courtenay castle. She was admitted a few visitors, namely her husband and adoptive family.

Her crime, of course, was being a witch. Naturally, Hugh and her family had denied it at once, since they did not know the truth but the people of the town of Rensdon had decided that someone had to be held accountable for the terrible disease which had spread around the town like wildfire.

Rowena could only guess at why she had been picked on. Perhaps it was her enquiring nature, and how she was always reading and asking deep questions. The men of the village in particular did not like it. Mayor Underhill had always disliked how Rowena liked to show off her knowledge and question his own established theories. Yes, Rowena suspected that these kinds of men had had a strong connection with her arrest.

Still, she owed a lot to Hugh, for thus far preventing a royal intervention. Rowena knew that if the King sent his man, Luca Burke, to sort out the problem, Rowena would be facing a real execution.

She could, of course, escape right now if she wished it. Nobody had found her wand, which was tucked safely into the crevice of the fireplace of her room, a place nobody had bothered to search thoroughly. However, Rowena felt that it was her duty to stay and see that this illness was stopped. This was why she had asked Godric to find Helga Hufflepuff.

Rowena had seen Helga heal people, even as a child. They had seen each other quite regularly growing up but had continued contact after Helga had run away via letters. Rowena would use her own owl, Pandora, and Helga had learned to also use this method of correspondence.

Once, when Helga's father had fallen dangerously ill, she had written to Rowena to tell her of how she had somehow cured him. Helga had told Rowena that somehow she had mixed various herbs in a golden cup she had found and when her father had drank from it he had been cured, as if by magic. Rowena had replied straight away, telling Helga to keep the cup and use it in the future, encouraging her to keep mixing remedies but to always keep it a secret.

They had written to each other like this for years and then this dreadful illness had struck. Though Rowena had not caused it, she did share the suspicion of the people; that it was a magical sickness. And, therefore, Rowena believed it needed a magical cure and so she had petitioned Godric to find Helga, in whom she had complete confidence.

There was a sudden knock on the door. It was very early morning and Rowena was surprised that anyone other than she and her guards were awake.

Apparently, the guards decided that whoever it was would be allowed in and the door to her room opened slowly. Rowena leaned back against the cold stone wall opposite the door, bundling her hands up in the fabric of her dress.

A tall man with sandy hair and green eyes entered looking worried. He wore just a thin white shirt and brown trousers. He looked as if he had barely slept and his thick eyebrows were narrowed in concern.

"Hugh!" Rowena gasped, racing over and embracing the man in a hug.

Hugh Ravenclaw allowed himself a small smile and returned his wife's embrace before putting his hands on her shoulders and saying seriously, "Rowena, you have to leave."

Rowena let her arms drop to her sides and looked up at Hugh, "I can't leave, you know that Hugh."

"I know you want to stay and help fix the sickness Ro, but just this morning a messenger came from court to say that the King had allowed Luca Burke to bring a company here and investigate. Rowena, if he hears the accusations against you he won't hesitate to kill you himself and I am not letting that happen, you have to go now. Your parents and I will help you get out without being seen and-"

Hugh was going to continue but Rowena hushed him, putting a figure to his lips and smiling.

"Hugh, my darling husband, I am more grateful than you could ever imagine to both you and my family and I love you all dearly, you know that. But you must also know that I cannot leave now. It would be foolishness to do so, especially now you tell me Burke is on his way. Indeed, he may kill me if he gets here in time but we must trust to hope that Helga arrives before him, in time to cure the sickness. For if it can be cured then no magic can be suspected, but if I leave now and abandon Helga, letting the sickness spread, Burke will purge the whole village of magic and kill many who could otherwise live." Rowena saw in her husband's eyes that he knew she would not be swayed. Especially when she spoke of foolishness. For Rowena Ravenclaw was never one to act foolishly.

Rowena could see the pain cross Hugh's face. She knew he cared deeply. He never even asked how she knew Helga could cure the sickness, he just trusted her. And Rowena loved him for it.

"Rowena." Her name came thickly from his mouth, as he tried to fight back his tears.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Hugh, I promise you that." She whispered, her hand on his cheek.

She could tell that Hugh was not convinced and she didn't blame him. Burke's reputation preceded him and he was known to be undefeatable. Personally, Rowena was convinced that Burke was, himself, a wizard. She could see no other way that he was able to murder those with magic; a muggle would stand no chance against a wizard or witch. But she still could not see how one wizard was easily able to kill so many others and she didn't want to find out.

"I wish you would leave and be safe," Hugh interrupted her thoughts, "but I can see that I will not be able to convince you. At least allow me to give you the gift now."

Rowena frowned for a second and then she remembered. Hugh had spent the last few months trying to convince Rowena to take some of his grandmother's old jewellery as a gift to welcome her to their family. Thus far, Rowena had refused because she did not need Hugh to shower her with riches to know that he loved her but now she could see that it would make him happy.

"Alright." She sighed, "But you really don't have to."

She knew he wouldn't listen to her and he practically bounced out of the room, promising to be back in just a few moments with the gift. While she waited for Hugh, Rowena sat down on the edge of her bed to think what to do but she didn't have the energy. Instead she thought about what would be sent up to her for lunch. The past few days it hadn't been anything exiting, mostly chicken and some vegetables but to Rowena's annoyance everything she had eaten recently had tasted horrible.

Hugh soon returned and walked over to where Rowena sat on the bed.

"Are you alright Ro?" Hugh asked tentatively, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Rowena nodded, "I'm fine Hugh. I just feel a little nauseous." It was true; she felt calm, but sick. It was like it had come over her quite suddenly.

"Am I alright to give you the gift now?" Hugh asked quietly. Rowena nodded, smiling up at him in an effort to make them both feel better.

And then Hugh took his hand out from behind his back and held it out to his wife. Rowena gasped; he was holding the most beautiful silver circlet she had ever seen.

"It was my grandmother's diadem." Hugh whispered, also looking at the object with a strange transfixion. Rowena took his other hand and squeezed it gently. Hugh looked down at her.

"It's beautiful Hugh." She said.

Hugh seemed to relax a little then and he motioned towards her head. Rowena nodded slightly and he placed the diadem gently over her hair. Rowena stood up and headed towards the mirror. She looked back at herself and her heart did a little leap; the diadem suited her perfectly. The blue gems matched her eyes and the silver was a beautiful contrast to her black hair. Rowena had always known that she was attractive; she had turned down many suitors before falling for Hugh, but the diadem looked like it was made for her.

"I love it." She murmured, not moving from in front of the mirror. She heard Hugh approaching from behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you." He chuckled.

Rowena smiled, twisting around in his arms; "And I you."

Hugh kissed her quickly and then let go of her, "I will come back tomorrow morning."

Rowena nodded.

XXXXX

The next morning Rowena awoke feeling sick. She arose quickly and took some deep breaths to try and conquer her nausea. Feeling slightly better she opened her door and addressed one of her guards.

"What time is it?" she enquired.

The man didn't even look at her before replying, "It is approaching mid-afternoon My Lady."

Rowena frowned. If it was mid-afternoon then why had Hugh not returned as he had promised?

"Where is my husband?" Rowena asked.

Again, the guard did not move or look at her. Instead he kept his eyes fixed on a point ahead of him and said calmly, "My Lord fell ill with the sickness last night. He is unable to leave his bed."

Rowena felt her stomach lurch. It couldn't be true. She had seen Hugh just yesterday and he had been fine; he could not be ill.

"When will he be better?" She demanded, surprising herself with the urgency in her voice.

The guard made a slight shrugging motion and said, "Most do not survive the sickness. But you ought to know; it is you who has caused it."

Rowena was shocked; not only was this guard not telling her everything but he was also accusing her of causing Hugh's illness.

Afraid of the anger bubbling inside her, Rowena stepped back into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Sinking to the floor, she let tears fall from her eyes, looking anything but elegant. She had seen hundreds of people in her town die from this sickness over the past few weeks and she knew it showed no mercy. All she could do was pray that Godric would return with Helga in time to save him. She would pin all her hopes on Helga Hufflepuff.

As she sat on the floor she became more aware of how sick she herself felt. It had not occurred to her before that perhaps she might be ill but now terror gripped her. It wasn't that Rowena was afraid of death, it was just that she felt duty bound to now cure this sickness and she could not bear the thought of dying before fixing it.

A few hours later a guard came with food but Rowena refused it. She was not hungry. Instead, she asked for a physician. The guard informed her that one would be with her by that evening.

When the physician finally did arrive Rowena felt better. It was strange, flitting between this horrible sick feeling and then feeling perfectly fine.

"My Lady, you requested a physician. I am Alyan, how can I be of assistance?"

The man was approaching old age but not quite there yet. He had a friendly face and Rowena found herself telling him everything about how she felt.

"Sickness? But not consistently?" he asked.

Rowena nodded in confirmation. Alyan hummed for a while and then asked Rowena to sit down. He felt her stomach for a while and then took a pulse from her wrist. To Rowena it felt like hours before he spoke.

"Do I have the sickness?" she asked worriedly, "Because I do not mind if it is so. Please do not hide it from me; my husband suffers also and I would not mind joining him in death."

Alyan shook his head, "No, My Lady. You will not die. I do not believe you have the sickness. I believe you are with child."

Rowena gasped involuntarily.

"You mean….I'm pregnant?" she whispered.

Alyan nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

The Four Founders

Chapter Five – Helga

They had left the King's Arms as soon as possible after the man with one ear had broken into Helga's room. They had left him unconscious on the floor and, despite Helga being sure that he had magic, they found no wand on him.

Honestly, Helga was just glad to be away from the place itself; she didn't like taverns and would gladly never enter another one in her life.

Godric had taken charge and so far they had walked for over three hours and Helga's legs felt like they were going to drop off.

"Is it much further?" She whispered to Salazar, who was walking alongside her while Godric strutted in front.

Salazar chuckled slightly, "Why? Are you tired already?" His green eyes glinted slightly.

Helga frowned, she had been sure he had grey eyes but in the sunlight of the afternoon they definitely looked green.

"I am a bit," she admitted sheepishly.

"Well we have another twelve miles to walk at least." Godric called over his shoulder.

Salazar rolled his eyes and Helga guessed that he knew Godric had been ear wigging on their conversation.

"And we need to fit another six in today." Godric continued.

Helga found that the more Godric spoke, the less she liked him, and not just because every five minutes he would tell her to walk faster. He struck her as a very confident person, unlike Helga herself, and this made her slightly uncomfortable. He was also bossy.

"But you're wizards, can't you just do a spell and then we'd magically appear there? Helga asked.

Salazar laughed again. He appeared to find every question she asked hilarious. That made her feel uncomfortable too.

"Trust me, if we could we would Helga. Unfortunately, I don't know anyone who knows how to do that…yet."

As he finished speaking he winked at Helga but she just nodded. She was still trying to process it all. The only other person she had known with magic before yesterday had been Rowena Huckle- Ravenclaw, she corrected herself. Rowena Ravenclaw. But now it seemed witches and wizards were far more prevalent than she ever could have dreamed.

Suddenly Helga wondered whether she should have denied her magic to Godric and Salazar. After all, they were being chased by a mob when she met them and for all she knew they could have Rowena held hostage and were kidnapping her.

Salazar seemed to read her thoughts, "We're the good guys Helga." He said quietly, probably so that Godric couldn't listen in again.

She looked across at him, narrowing her eyes. How had he known what she was thinking about? If anything, that made her more suspicious. But he had a kind face; soft features and bright eyes. Helga found herself wanting to trust Salazar Slytherin.

"If you're the good guys," she began, "who are the bad guys?"

Again, Salazar laughed at her question. Helga wasn't sure whether this habit he seemed to be developing would annoy her or she would slowly get used to it.

"The bad guys, the wizard killers, Helga, are those who work for Luca Burke."

"Luca Burke?"

Salazar only nodded. Helga decided not to push him. Instead she changed the subject.

"What do you think the man last night was looking for?"

"I don't know. And it's worrying me." Salazar said, "I don't like not knowing."

Godric turned suddenly and started walking backwards, a grin on his face, "I reckon he was after a wand since he didn't have one himself."

Salazar hummed slightly, "No Ric, why would he want a wand when he could do magic without one? Because he must be able to as he got the door open."

Godric's face fell. Helga got the impression that Godric Gryffindor liked to be right and he definitely didn't like to be told when he wasn't right. And though she might not have a magical talent for seeing into the future, Helga could tell that she and Godric were going to have a…difficult relationship to say the least.

They carried on walking.

XXXX

By midday the next day Helga felt exhausted. Her feet were scorching and sore and her breath was coming in short pants.

"We're really close now." Salazar said to her. He didn't put much expression into his tone but Helga guessed that he was trying to be encouraging. She smiled gratefully.

Godric had, for some unknown reason, decided to walk with Helga and Salazar today and Helga was not grateful for this. He had spoken practically non-stop about how amazing Helga had better be to save the village and it was making her nervous.

Helga had never had much self-confidence and it felt like Godric was piling the pressure on her shoulders.

"Of course," Godric started again, "I'm sure Rowena knows what she's doing. You'll be incredible, I've no doubt. Just a flick of your wrist and the whole village will be cured."

Helga had a strong suspicion that Godric was actually trying to convince himself that she would be able to cure the illness because he was still getting over the fact that Rowena's saviour was a small, chubby girl from a convent. Helga didn't blame him.

Looking ahead, Helga could see that the long and empty road they had been trudging along was beginning to grow busier. There were occasional stalls at the side of the road and Helga could see people working in the fields, small huts and houses and ahead was a town wall surrounding a huge area of land. It was so big that Helga could see an entire castle housed within these walls, along with a thriving village.

"That," Godric whispered suddenly, "is Rensdon."

Looking at Godric, Helga could see that this was somewhere he loved and felt at home. She wondered whether she would also like the place.

Going through the gates made Helga feel like she was a Queen being welcomed into her castle. There were lines of people waiting just inside holding out various items they were trying to sell. Initially it struck Helga as a happy place but then she looked closer.

In amongst those trying to sell things there were many people huddled in cloaks and coats looking downright miserable. Many coughed and spat on the ground in an attempt to clear their throats. Helga saw a woman cradling a baby wrapped in cloths. The woman was crying and a man next to her put his arms around her; he too was sobbing and a small child at their feet looked completely void of emotion.

Helga felt her heart rate increase; she had to fix this?! All on her own? Suddenly she wasn't so sure. Suddenly, she felt more than ever like Godric had been right to doubt her. She wanted with all her heart to turn around and run all the way back to the convent, even though she knew she would never have the energy.

"You alright?" Salazar asked.

Helga nodded, taking a deep breath as they passed through the lower market. They were headed for the castle and there they would find Rowena.

As they neared the raised entrance, a man in armour came to meet them, eyeing them suspiciously. Helga wondered whether they would be allowed in; surely they would be interrogated first and she desperately didn't want that.

"Names." The man in armour ordered. He had a gruff voice and he towered over Godric, making him a very tall man.

"I am Godric Gryffindor," Godric answered immediately, "and this is my good friend Salazar Slytherin and we bring with us Helga Hufflepuff at the request of the Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. Allow us entrance and a meeting with the said Lady."

The tall man looked them over. He studied Godric, then Salazar and then his eyes moved onto Helga. She met his gaze and held it, deciding that it might make the man concede.

To her surprise, he did. The man in armour nodded and stepped back out of their way.

"Open the doors and take their orders." He yelled to another man at the top of the raised entrance, near the big doors that led into the castle.

The man in armour's comrade leaped into action and began pulling at a lever that presumably opened the doors. It did, indeed, open them and the three magic folk walked on through.

XXXX

"An audience with the Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, thank you." Godric finished telling the man who had let them in.

He scurried off obediently to organise it for them and Helga looked around. They were in an entrance hall type room; there was one similar at the convent, where she and the sisters would often sing hymns in the winter because it was the warmest place due to a roaring fire in the hearth there.

There was no fire in this entrance hall though. It appeared….dead. There was not a single thing that indicated that the castle was being lived in, or had been lived in for hundreds of years. It made Helga feel uneasy.

Soon enough another man appeared and announced that he would take them to see Rowena Ravenclaw. Helga immediately felt nervous; now was her big moment, Rowena would expect her to cure the whole town and Helga did not think she could do it. She hardly took in anything of the castle as she followed their guide down various corridors, feeling sick.

The man stopped at a door guarded by two more men and spoke very quickly and quietly to one of them who opened the door and ushered them in. Within seconds he was back out of the room and had shut the door behind them.

The room had a large bed and off to the right was a balcony but a large cabinet blocked anyone from going onto it. There was a mirror on one of the walls and a hearth opposite the bed. Sitting in a chair by the hearth was a figure dressed all in blue.

"Rowena?" Godric asked softly.

Helga almost jumped at his word. It was the kindest voice she had heard come out of Godric Gryffindor in the whole two days she had known him and it was strange.

The blue figure looked over its shoulder and then rose, rushing over to where the three of them stood.

It was a woman, with black hair and blue eyes. She was tall and thin and hadn't changed that much from how Helga remembered her. Except that now she was even more beautiful.

"Godric!" the woman gushed, hugging the red haired man tightly.

Godric returned the hug much too enthusiastically in Helga's opinion but she kept quiet.

Then the woman turned to Helga, "Helga!" she smiled widely.

Helga felt herself smile instinctively and reached out to also hug the woman, "Rowena!" she almost squealed. It had been so long since she had seen her best friend. So long since she had had someone she could really share with.

Rowena released Helga and then turned to Salazar. Helga watched curiously as the two shared an awkward handshake and then Rowena turned back to Godric.

"Thank you so much Godric, I could not have asked anymore of you and yet you delivered, I am so grateful."

"It was nothing," Godric said quickly.

Helga almost snorted. It was obviously not nothing and she could tell from Godric's attitude that he hadn't wanted to do it.

"But now," Rowena continued, "I need you men to leave Helga with me. I must talk to her before we try anything."

Helga was confused. Why did Godric and Salazar have to leave? She didn't really want them to stay; she didn't really like Godric, but it still seemed odd.

Godric obviously thought the same.

"Rowena, we are all magic folk and we all wish to see this plague ended. Why must we leave?" He asked.

"Oh, not leave the town." Rowena clarified, "Just allow me some time alone with Helga."

For a second Helga thought Godric might protest some more but Salazar put his hand on his friend's shoulder and the two men left.

Once the footsteps of Godric and Salazar were no longer audible Rowena grabbed Helga's hands.

"Helga it has been so long, I trust you are well?"

Helga nodded, "I'm alright. It's been a strange few days but I want to help."

Rowena smiled, "Thank you for your eagerness Helga. You always were very kind and I am sure you can help. But first, there is something I must tell you in complete confidence lest you be unable to cure this sickness."

Helga didn't say anything. She couldn't think what to say. It sounded like Rowena was about to bare her soul to Helga and she felt like she could not refuse a friend in need.

Rowena apparently took Helga's silence as a cue to continue.

"If, and I say if because I have faith in you Helga, but if you cannot cure this illness then we will have to run away."

"We?" Helga asked, confused. Just the two of them? What about Hugh? And Godric? Rowena and Godric seemed pretty close to Helga.

"I mean the four of us. You, me, Godric and Salazar too, I suppose. I know of nobody else in the town with magic. Or at least, nobody else of such high status with magic, which is what makes it dangerous. We must flee because Luca Burke is coming and he will kill us."

Helga opened her mouth but Rowena was like an unstoppable waterfall of words.

"And I know it may sound cowardly Helga and in any other circumstance I would advocate that we stay and keep trying to cure the sickness and not give up until Burke has killed us but logically I have to preserve the thing I love the most right now Helga, and it's living within me."

"What?" Helga had completely lost the train of thought that Rowena seemed to speeding down.

"Helga, you mustn't tell anyone, do you promise me?"

Helga nodded.

"I'm having a baby."HelgaH


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A big thank you to all those reading this and I hope you enjoy it (I don't own any characters you recognise)**

The Four Founders

Chapter Six – Godric

Godric was annoyed at having been practically thrown out by Rowena. It wasn't as if there was anything she could say that would come as a shock to him; they were all magic folk like he had pointed out.

"It's probably girl talk." Salazar said.

Godric knew his friend was trying to help but it didn't make him feel any better. Rowena had never kept a secret from Godric before. In fact, she was usually more open with Godric than she was with Hugh.

"Yeah well I just wish that she would be honest with someone." He sighed.

They were sitting in a small room down the corridor from Rowena's room and it had a table with five chairs set up around it. There was no fire in this room and it was quite cold.

Salazar turned to look directly at Godric and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Ric, you know that you and Rowena can't be together, she's married to Hugh and she loves him."

It was like Salazar had just plunged a knife into Godric's heart. Of course he knew. But he didn't need his best friend to tell him.

"Yes Sal, I know. I don't need you to tell me."

Salazar opened his mouth to say something else but he didn't get the chance because a guard stumbled into the room at that moment.

"The Lady Rowena requests you return to her now." The man said. He beckoned to Godric and Salazar and they got up to follow him.

As they were leaving the room Godric felt his friend yank him back slightly and whispered in his ear, "I don't want to see her hurt you."

Godric turned back and snapped at his friend, "She would never hurt me!"

Salazar just raised his eyebrows and Godric shook him off to go after the guard.

XXXX

Rowena and Helga were stood by the hearth when Godric and Salazar entered but as soon as they came through the door Rowena rushed towards them.

"Helga tells me you have her cup."

Godric was slightly confused for a second before he remembered shoving the golden cup into his magically expanded bag. He grabbed the bag from his shoulder and, decided he couldn't be bothered to rifle through its contents, pulled out his wand and stuck it into the bag.

"Accio Helga Hufflepuff's cup!"

The cup flew out of the bag and Salazar jerked forward, catching it just before it smashed into the floor.

"Careful!" Rowena cried.

Godric snorted, "It's gold Ro, it won't break."

"Still." She muttered, taking it from Salazar.

Godric watched as Rowena handed the cup to Helga and then went to the cupboard that blocked the balcony. She pulled open a drawer and took out what looked like a tray and carried it over to Helga.

"Here Helga, sit at the hearth and use these magical ingredients. Mix them however you think is right in the cup and then we will hope for the best."

Godric watched the blonde girl's eyes widen to the size of plates. Despite not being keen on the girl, or convinced that she could save them all, Godric did feel slightly sorry for her now. She was being asked to brew a potion that would save an entire town when two days ago she didn't know what a wand was and had lived in a convent.

"Would you like me to help you?" Salazar's voice came from just behind Godric.

Helga gave him a confused look before Rowena said, "Yes. Yes, I think that is a wise idea."

Salazar obliged and he and Helga sat on the floor by the hearth, looking through the tray of herbs.

Rowena came to stand by Godric and he met her eyes. They were bright blue and beautiful, as usual, although she was giving him a 'we need to talk' look. Godric couldn't imagine what she wanted to talk about. Only minutes ago she had made him leave so that she could talk to Helga without him.

"I need you to pack some things for Helga and myself." She whispered.

Godric looked over at the other two and concluded that they were in no danger of being overheard.

"Why?" He asked.

Rowena glanced back towards the hearth as well before answering slightly louder, "Because Burke is coming and we may need to make a fast getaway if Helga can't cure the sickness."

"Just the four of us? And leave the townsfolk to die? I won't do it Ro; you know I won't. You and the others can leave but I won't leave knowing that a town will die because of it." Godric was certain of this and nothing Rowena could say would convince him otherwise.

"Please Ric, I know you would stay, and so would I but there are certain circumstances-"

"What circumstances Rowena? Why are you hiding so much from me all of a sudden?!" Godric could feel himself getting hotter which meant he was getting flustered and angry. He was fairly sure Rowena could see it too but she couldn't reply because Salazar piped up from the other side of the room.

"Helga isn't entirely sure but I think we may need some Moffspittle and you don't appear to have any Rowena. Do you know of any nearby?"

Rowena coughed and then smiled, "Uhh, yes Salazar, there is some in the castle gardens mixed in with the muggle plants. I trust you know what it looks like?"

Salazar nodded, "I do. Come on Helga, we won't be long."

Helga stood up and walked with Salazar out of the room. The door shut behind them and as soon as he heard it close Godric turned back to Rowena.

"Why? Why do I have to flee with you? Burke doesn't even know I have magic. I understand you have to go but I'm staying."

Rowena took a deep breath. She looked so composed and regal that Godric had to fight the urge to just bow at her feet.

"If it comes to it Godric and we have to flee I would like you to come with us because I will need you."

She would need him? What did she mean she would need him?

"What?" Godric frowned. Rowena was a perfectly capable woman.

"Oh Godric, its Hugh! He's got the sickness and if Helga can't cure it he'll die!"

Godric took back his earlier thoughts. There was something she could say to change his mind and she had just said it.

"I'll be alone." Rowena whispered, her voice breaking.

Godric could see her eyes glistening with the start of tears and he instinctively pulled her into his arms. She moulded to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He could feel her body shaking.

"I won't let that happen Rowena, I won't let that happen. I promise."

"Thank you, Godric." She said quietly.

XXXX

After Rowena had settled herself sitting on the edge of the bed Godric sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Godric. I know Hugh is your friend too."

She was right. Godric couldn't imagine a world without his sandy haired friend, even if he didn't know about magic. They had been childhood friends.

"We have to tell him about our magic." Godric said suddenly.

"What?!" Rowena nearly choked. She stared at Godric as if he had grown another head.

"We have to tell Hugh about our magic, before it's too late."

"No!"

"Rowena this is insane! You are married to the man and he might die within the next few days, maybe hours and you want to keep your biggest secret from him!?" Godric couldn't understand it.

"Yes! Yes that is exactly what I want Godric! I know Hugh loves me more than anything in the world but imagine if he doesn't understand, if he takes it badly and then Helga cures him; he might hand us both over to Burke."

Godric just stared at her. They were talking about Hugh Ravenclaw, Godric's best childhood friend and Rowena's husband. He would never betray them.

"I'm just thinking about it logically Ric," Rowena said quietly, "and I can't take any risks."

Godric decided that it was pointless to argue any further, he would just get angry and shout at her and he really didn't want to do that.

"Alright. Alright, Rowena. Give me anything you might need to take and I'll put it in the bag." He said, plonking the bag down on the bed next to him.

"Thank you, Godric." Rowena replied. She quickly rushed to her wardrobe and began pulling out various pieces of material and folding them over her arm.

Godric held his bag wide open for about ten minutes as Rowena went backwards and forwards from the bed to the wardrobe, putting more and more clothing and footwear into it. Godric wondered how many dresses Rowena could wear at once but he diligently kept silent.

When she finally appeared to be done with clothing, Rowena moved onto her chest of drawers which stood by the bed. She pulled out some gloves, a hairbrush and something silver.

"What is that?" Godric asked.

"It's a hairbrush Ric, surely you use one with your mop of hair?" She flashed him a small smile so he knew she was only messing with him but didn't explain the silver piece.

"The silver thing Ro, what's the silver thing?" He pressed as she chucked the gloves into his bag.

After putting the hairbrush in the bag too she held the silver piece up for Godric to see. He stared at it intently. It looked to him like a crown that was only half finished, with pretty gems set into the silver.

"Is it a crown?" He wondered.

"It's a diadem. Hugh gave it to me just before he fell ill. It was his grandmother's."

"Put it on."

Godric had let the thought become words before he knew what was happening. Nevertheless, Rowena placed the diadem into her hair where it sat, looking like a tiara. The silver contrasted beautifully with her black hair and Godric realised for the first time that the gems were the same bright blue as her eyes. She looked perfect.

"Rowena, it's beautiful….you're beautiful." Godric reached forwards to brush some hair behind her ear but Rowena pulled backwards.

"Godric." She coughed slightly, "Please, I need you to be a strong friend for me. We will both need that if Hugh can no longer be with us."

Godric pulled his hand back and also coughed. She was right. This could never work and as things stood Rowena was still married; to Godric's friend. Suddenly he felt awfully guilty.

"Rowena I'm so sorry. You're right, of course and I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Thank you." Rowena smiled, removing the diadem and putting it too in the bag.

Godric promised himself there and then that he would keep the diadem and Rowena safe from harm, no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

The Four Founders

Chapter 7 – Salazar

A guard had escorted Salazar and Helga to the castle gardens, looking slightly confused as to why they needed to go there.

"It's for-" Helga began.

"Some fresh air." Salazar cut her off, smiling widely at the guard.

Helga looked up at Salazar and her forehead creased in confusion but Salazar just shook his head. He didn't think it would be a good idea to tell the guard that they wanted to go hunting for magic plants to make a cure for the whole town. It might raise some eyebrows.

Salazar made a mental note to inform Helga that she needed to guard her secret better.

When they reached the gardens, the guard returned to the castle, leaving Salazar and Helga alone amongst rows of plants. There was a vast range in front of them; from large flowers to small shrubs.

"It's beautiful." Helga gasped.

Salazar snorted, "It's a load of plants Helg." He really couldn't see the attraction.

Helga shrugged, "Well I think it's nice." Then she turned to Salazar, grinning slightly "And if you're calling me Helg, do I get to call you Sal?"

Salazar frowned. 'Sal' was what Godric called him. Personally, he had always wanted to be nicknamed 'Zar' because that sounded far more death defying and epic in his opinion but Godric had settled on Sal.

"Well, if my hunch is right then we're going to be spending a lot of time together from now on so you might as well call me Sal. Especially since I know it's such a ridiculous effort to say three syllables every time you want my attention." He replied, quirking an eyebrow.

Helga rolled her eyes at his obvious sarcasm and Salazar couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, Sal." She grinned up at him.

Salazar took his opportunity for an eye roll before bending down to study the plants. He could immediately distinguish between the magical herbs and the muggle plants and pointed out the desired one to Helga.

"This is Moffspittle." He said, pointing to a small shrub that was sprouting even tinier purple flowers out of the top of it.

Helga crouched next to him and squinted at the plant. Salazar could tell she had never seen it before but as he had explained to her earlier; it was well known in the wizarding world for having healing properties.

"Alright, so we just dig some up and add it to the cup?" Helga asked, reaching for the plant.

"Oh, no!" Salazar exclaimed, grabbing her hand quickly and pulling it away, "The leaves are deathly poisonous if consumed, you don't want to put them in. We just need the flowers."

"Oh."

There was a pause and Salazar chuckled slightly, looking at Helga's face which had turned a bit pink. He smiled reassuringly and said, "Don't worry, it's an easy mistake when you don't know."

"Oh, no, it's not that." Helga said quietly, "It's just that you're still holding my hand."

Salazar looked back down and saw that she was right. He snatched his hand away and apologised profusely. Helga just laughed.

"Forget it," she said, "now you get the flowers since you know what you're doing. I don't want to risk poisoning the town on top of this illness."

Fair point, Salazar thought.

XXXX

They returned to a suspiciously cool looking Godric and Rowena.

"What have you two been doing?" Salazar asked, attempting to keep his voice neutral. He could immediately tell that he had failed because Godric glared daggers at him.

"Talking." Rowena huffed. She walked past Salazar, bumping his shoulder as she went, and observed the flowers that Helga was holding. Salazar took a deep breath and did his best not to curse the dark-haired woman into oblivion.

"Do you think these will help Helga?" Rowena asked calmly.

Salazar turned, rolling his eyes. He knew what the Lady Rowena Ravenclaw was up to and he was having none of it.

"Look Rowena, I know you think Helga can do this all by herself and that she's good with remedies; she probably is, but that fact is that she doesn't know any magical herbs and she needs some help. So please stop acting like I'm interfering."

Rowena's eyes were a very piercing shade of blue but Salazar stood his ground.

Finally, Rowena exhaled, "Very well."

XXXX

It was after dark when Helga finally finished. She looked up at Salazar with big brown eyes that were full of hope and fear. Hope of a cure and fear of expectation. Salazar didn't blame her.

"I think I'm done." She announced.

"Brilliant!" Rowena cried, rushing over to where Helga sat by the fireplace.

Salazar edged towards the bed and prodded a snoring Godric. His red headed friend murmured something, batted him with one hand and then rolled over. Salazar tried again, this time shaking Godric's shoulder.

"What?" Godric mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"She's finished." Salazar told him, "Helga's finished making the remedy."

Godric opened one eye and looked up at Salazar in the dim light. He turned over once more to see the girls at the fireplace and then yelled, "Well done Helga, we're all so proud!" before shutting his eye and putting his face back into the pillow.

Salazar huffed. He left Godric on the bed and joined Helga and Rowena at the fireplace.

"How will we test it?" He asked.

"Well, we'll administer it to one patient and if that works then we will have the evidence of the cured person and we'll be able to give the remedy to everyone in the town." Rowena said.

"How are you going to give it to one person? Surely the townsfolk won't be happy to let a so-called witch administer medicine to them." Salazar said. He was quickly realising how ridiculous his plan had been- it was hardly likely that anyone in this town would trust Rowena now she was suspected of being a witch, so how on earth would they give the remedy to anyone?

"Trust me Slytherin, I know how to get this medicine to someone with the sickness." Rowena snapped. Suddenly she appeared to be severely angry and Salazar had no idea why. Apparently, they were also using surnames now.

"If you say so, Ravenclaw."

"I do."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Good for you."

"Good for you too!"

Salazar heard Helga say something but he was too engrossed in biting back at Rowena.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

"So are you!"

"So are-"

"Will both of you please SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep!" Godric yowled from across the room.

Salazar looked at Rowena. She just shook her head. He was still fuming with her but decided to let it drop.

"We'll test the remedy in the morning." The raven-haired woman said quietly.

"I'll agree with you on that." Salazar said.

XXXX

The next morning could not come quick enough for Salazar. He had ended up drawing the metaphorical short straw and sleeping on the stone floor of Rowena's room. Godric had reluctantly moved over on the bed so that Helga could fit on and Rowena herself was asleep in a large chair by the fireplace.

Salazar watched as the room slowly became brighter as the sun rose and Rowena's eyelids began to flutter. Soon she was returning Salazar's stare.

"Good morning." She said quietly.

"Morning." Salazar replied, sitting up and stretching his legs out. Somehow, and he hated to admit it, Rowena looked just as beautiful and elegant after waking up as she did normally. Unfortunately, Salazar knew the same was not true of himself; his wavy black hair would look like a bird had nested in it overnight and his eyes would be bloodshot and puffy- generally not an attractive look.

"About last night," Rowena began and Salazar felt his heart sink. He didn't really want to fight with her again, not because he disliked fighting but because she always had to be right and he hated that.

"We shouldn't fight. I think we're going to end up in each other's company a lot in the near future and it would be easier if we could act civilly towards one another." Rowena's stare became even more intense as she finished and leaned back in her chair, apparently waiting for an answer.

Salazar sighed. This time she was right; he had the strange feeling too- that the four of them would be spending a lot of time together and it made sense for them not to argue. But he also had a strange feeling of innate dislike for Rowena Ravenclaw and he wasn't sure how he could keep that to himself.

"Alright." He said finally, his jaw tight.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Good for you."

"Good for you to- ah! We're starting again!" He cried, pointing an accusing finger at Rowena.

She smirked slightly but didn't reply.

"Are you two arguing again?" Godric's voice mumbled across the room.

"No!" Salazar said, narrowing his eyes at Rowena as she said the same thing at the same time.

"Well that's a shame because I was going to get you both to wake Helga as punishment but I guess I'll do it. Do you think she'll kill me?" Godric stood up and stretched. He walked around the side of the bed nearest the hearth where Helga slept soundly.

"Why would she kill you?" Rowena frowned.

"Well, she didn't seem very happy last night. I think she's very nervous about testing the remedy." Salazar said.

It was true; Helga had become quiet and snappy the evening before and had refused to talk about the remedy she'd made. Salazar had tried telling her about magical herbs to calm her down but this had gone pear shaped when Godric asked if there was a herb that cured moodiness in women.

Salazar held his breath as Godric gently shook Helga's shoulder. The blonde stirred and muttered something he couldn't really make out.

"So, today's the big day." Godric said, shaking her some more, "Time to cure the town Helga Hufflepuff!"

"WHAT?"

Salazar felt himself jump at Helga's shout and he winced in pain as Rowena's foot flew into his leg. She mouthed a 'sorry' at him and then called across to Helga, "Helg, calm down. There is no pressure on you today. We will just see how it goes."

Salazar watched with mild amusement as Helga mumble-screamed something and then thudded to the floor along with a bedsheet. Godric leaped backwards and caught Salazar's eye.

"More women falling at your feet eh Ric?"

Godric smirked. Salazar knew his friend to be quite the womanizer, however much he tried to hide it or claim to only have eyes for Rowena.

The pile of bedsheets on the floor fumbled around and then yelled, "No pressure? No pressure?! The fate of this town rests on me….me!"

Salazar crawled over to where Helga was struggling and grabbed the end of the sheets. Telling Helga to keep still he pulled the sheet over her head and came face to face with her; her cheeks flushed.

"Helga, whatever happens today it is not your fault and we won't blame you." He said quietly.

Helga's brown eyes stared into his and she brushed some of her blonde curls away from her face. Suddenly she grabbed Salazar's hands and whispered, "You promise?"

Salazar was slightly taken aback by her sudden closeness but he put it down to nerves.

"I- I mean we….we promise." He said, squeezing her hands.

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Massive thank yous again to anyone reading this, especially those who've reviewed and/or followed etc, it's hugely encouraging and keeps me inspired** **I'm aiming for updates once a week but this week my laptop decided to crash meaning I'm currently on a borrowed one so we shall see**

The Four Founders

Chapter 8 – Rowena

Rowena coughed into the silence and Helga released her grip on Salazar's hands.

Rowena was suspicious of how close the pair of them already were and wasn't keen to encourage it, given than Helga was only eighteen…and almost a nun.

"Here." Rowena said to Godric, passing him the vile of remedy that Helga had slaved over.

"You know who to take it to. I know they won't let me do it."

Godric nodded, taking the vile and leaving the room.

From the floor, Salazar looked up and frowned, "Do you want to tell us where you've just sent Ric?"

Rowena looked at him with a feeling of distaste. His hair looked like a bird had nested in it overnight and his eyes were bloodshot and puffy; it was generally not an attractive look.

"No. No, I don't. And if you want to freshen up there's a bathroom just down the hall." She hoped he would realise that it wasn't just a suggestion and that he had better clean himself up or Rowena was going to physically throw him out.

Salazar put a hand to his hair and then his mouth fell open. He stood up silently and also left the room.

Helga giggled slightly as she stood up and asked for a hairbrush. Rowena handed her one from a drawer and the blonde began fighting her own curly locks. Rowena was lucky enough to have straight hair that never really needed attending to and always looked quite nice.

"It's your husband, isn't it?"

Rowena stared at her friend for a second before spluttering, "Wha…what?"

Helga sighed, there was a hint of a smile mixed with sadness in her face and it made Rowena want to run, very far away.

"Godric. You've sent Godric to take my remedy to your husband. He's sick, isn't he? With the illness? Why else would you have said that the four of us have to run away and not mentioned him?"

Rowena realised suddenly that she had misjudged Helga Hufflepuff. It wasn't that she had thought Helga stupid, but the young woman was proving far more perceptive than Rowena could have ever imagined. Because of this, Rowena decided not to lie.

"Yes, you're right Helga. You're right about everything. Hugh has the sickness and if you can't cure him then he's going to die and that's why we would have to leave without him and I don't want you to feel like it's your fault or you're under any pressure or anything like that but I just love him so much and I don't know what I'll do without him." Rowena gushed.

She realised that at some point during her talking she had begun to cry and she tried to brush away the tears with her hands.

Helga immediately set the hairbrush down and rushed to Rowena, hugging her tightly. Rowena was not normally one for hugs but suddenly she felt a lot safer and she returned Helga's embrace tightly.

"I know you don't want to lose Hugh, Ro, and I hope very much that my remedy will help him. But if it doesn't I know exactly what you'll do. You'll be strong and you'll keep going for the baby because that's the logical and loving thing to do and you are the most logical and loving person I have ever met."

Helga's words calmed Rowena slightly and her sobs subsided. She released Helga and took a few deep breaths, running her hands through her hair.

"You're right again Helga." She chuckled.

Helga smiled and then said quietly, "When are you going to tell the boys about the baby?"

Rowena let out another involuntary sob and Helga rushed to continue, "Not to say you have to Ro, and I'm no expert in such things, it's just that soon you won't be able to hide it."

Rowena knew she was right, yet again. Maybe Helga should open a small business called 'How many times can I be right?' and the answer would be every time.

"I think I will wait a little while yet. Perhaps when we have a better idea of what is going to be happening in the immediate future."

Helga nodded, "That sounds logical."

Rowena laughed.

XXXX

Salazar came back into the room looking much less tired than he had done. But Rowena had to slap a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. Somehow, Salazar had managed to style his hair so that the back half was over on the right of his head and the front half was on the left.

Helga, on the other hand, could not stop her giggles emerging.

"What?" Salazar asked, stopping dead just after shutting the door.

"Your hair!" Helga gasped through laughter.

Salazar's hand flew up to his hair and a frown formed on his face. Rowena sighed and advanced on him, her own hands also raised.

"Here, let me fix it." She reached for his head but Salazar flinched away, swatting her arms.

"No! There is no way I'm letting you touch my hair…. you'll turn it green or something!" he yelled.

"I will not!" Rowena said indignantly. The very suggestion was ridiculous.

Salazar looked up at her, because she was taller than him, and then relented. Rowena got to work immediately, moving the front of his hair over to the right.

"I'll turn it pink." She said.

An explosion of laughter came from Helga across the room and Salazar grabbed Rowena's wrists.

She smirked down at him, "I'm only joking."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm probably only joking."

He growled slightly and let her carry on.

When she was finished, Rowena thought that Salazar looked almost presentable. Of course, there was nothing she could do for his arrogance, a quality she despised greatly, but oh well.

It felt like hours since she had sent Godric to give Hugh the remedy but it could only have been one hour at most. There was a big part of her that despised this waiting period but the other, smaller, part wanted the suspense to go on forever so that she didn't ever have to find out whether she would lose Hugh forever or, hopefully, get him back.

Helga was right, the logical thing to do was to carry on strongly; she would have Helga and Godric to help her through and the baby- well, the baby was everything Rowena had secretly dreamed of. She had always wanted children of her own eventually and now, at 24, seemed as good a time as any. They would be so happy as a family, if they could have their family.

Rowena suddenly realised that she had not had the chance to tell Hugh the news. She knew he would be absolutely thrilled and it seemed an even crueller hand dealt by fate that he may never know. Should she demand to see him one last time? Should she tell him everything, like Godric had suggested so many times?

The door opened slightly.

All eyes in the room flew to it as Godric emerged from behind it. He looked miserable and Rowena's heart immediately sank.

"It's not good news, is it?" she asked, her voice strangely void of emotion.

Godric met her with watery blue eyes and shook his head silently.

"No." he said, "No, it's not good news. I'm so sorry Ro."

XXXX

"Rowena!" Helga called after her.

Rowena did not look back as she continued to run down corridors and around corners of the castle. She knew the place better than the other three and was confident she could lose them if she moved fast enough. They had been unable to stop her leaving the room after all, so their reflexes obviously weren't up to scratch.

"Rowena stop!" she heard Godric yell.

She growled in frustration. They would try and make her go back to her room. They would tell her she had been stupid for using magic to knock out the guards at her door. They would prevent her from seeing Hugh one last time.

She darted around one final corner and past a big oil painting on the wall which depicted the view from one of the castle towers. In front of her now were two more burley guards with helmets and armour on. They didn't carry swords but Rowena knew that she would lose in a fist fight.

She raised her wand and snarled, "Stupefy!"

The two men flew into the wall behind them and there was an echoing crunch as their heads smacked onto the stone. They fell limply to the ground and Rowena marched into the room.

It was ever so slightly smaller than her own but the bed was in the same place and it was occupied. She rushed over and was horrified by the sight before her.

Rowena had seen people in the town ill with the sickness, had seen them vomiting in the streets, but she had not seen them at death's door.

Hugh Ravenclaw looked like a ghost. His eyes had sunk into his head and his skin was tinged with green and blue. His hair was matted with sweat and Rowena could practically feel heat radiating off him.

"Hugh?" she whispered in disbelief. This could not be her husband. This could not be the man to whom Godric had administered a remedy just a couple of hours ago.

Hugh's eyes flitted open and when he registered who was standing over him he made an effort to smile.

"Rowena." His voice was croaky and weak, as if every word might break him completely.

"Oh Hugh, I'm so so sorry, this is all my fault. I love you so much please, please don't leave me. Don't leave me and the baby, we can't do it on our own." Rowena knelt next to the bed and grasped one of Hugh's sweaty hands in her own.

Hugh took a moment to reply before rasping, "The….the baby?"

Rowena nodded, her eyes welling up, "Yes Hugh, the baby. Alyan the physician told me not two days ago that we were going to have a baby."

"Oh, Rowena. I'm so very happy but I'm sorry that I cannot be there for our child." Hugh whispered. His hand was limp and clammy and Rowena clutched at it for dear life.

"But you should go, I do not want my last act to be passing on the sickness to my wife and baby."

Rowena shook her head, "No. I'm staying here with you."

"No, you are not." The unwelcome voice of Godric Gryffindor interrupted.

Rowena looked up to where he stood in the doorway. He looked both angry and sympathetic.

"Please Ric." Rowena pleaded. Surely he would understand; Hugh was his friend too.

"Rowena they've just sent word that Burke is within two miles. He'll be here at any moment and you know the agreed plan for this course of events. We have to leave." Godric stated.

"But Hugh-" Rowena started.

"I'll be fine Ro," the man in the bed croaked. He lifted his arm and grunted with the effort but he continued to move it towards Rowena and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face, "but you must go. Godric will look after you. And I will always love you, with all my heart, and our child too."

"What?" Godric interrupted. Rowena ignored him; she had not meant for him to find out like this but she would explain later.

She kissed Hugh quickly and pulled away before her tears dripped onto his face.

"I love you too. With all my heart. You are the only one for me, Hugh Ravenclaw."

Hugh smiled again and then let his arm drop.

Rowena didn't move. She couldn't. She just couldn't bring herself to do this; to leave the man she loved for dead while she ran away.

Unfortunately, Godric had other ideas and he grabbed her upper arm and dragged her from the room and off along the corridor. Rowena didn't fight him. She wasn't sure she had it in her anymore.

She was fairly sure that everything she had ever cared about had just died in that room.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you to anyone reading this- I hope you enjoy it :)I have mixed the world of Harry Potter with real medieval English history so I hope that isn't too confusing; if anyone is interested, the year I'm working in is around 977 but it's very loose since I'm no history expert. I don't own any characters or historical figures you recognise :)

The Four Founders

Chapter 9 – Helga

Helga felt like her lungs were going to explode. They had sprinted after Rowena when she took off and then, as they were passing, they had heard men yelling that Luca Burke was almost at the town. At that point, Godric had told Helga and Salazar to return to Rowena's room, grab his bag and then make their way out of the castle as fast as they could.

Helga had Godric's bag slung over her shoulder and she was breathing heavily as Salazar waved his wand over the lock of a door that he was guessing took them outside.

There was a small clicking noise and then the door creaked open. Salazar hurtled through it and Helga followed, pulling it shut after her. For such a tiny thing, Godric's bag was rather heavy.

"Alright, we're outside the castle." Salazar breathed.

Helga looked around. He was right, they were now at the top of a small hill that led back down and around to the markets, past which they had walked on their way in.

"Let's get to the entrance to the town. We'll wait for Ric and Rowena there and then we can think things through and decide how we're going to face Burke."

Helga frowned, "Wha….what?" she puffed, "Face Burke? What are you talking about? We're running away."

Suddenly Salazar was in her face, his hands grabbed her shoulders and his green eyes were intense. Helga swore they kept changing colour.

"What do you mean running away!? We can't run away! Why did nobody tell me?!" He practically screamed while shaking her.

"Rowena!" Helga yelped, "Rowena said we have to run away and believe me she has a good reason. She couldn't tell you because….well, because it's personal."

"But she told you!" Salazar pointed out, his grip loosening slightly.

"Yes, but I'm her best friend." She said. And I don't yell at her, she continued in her head.

"Alright. But why does she want us to leave without her husband?"

Helga froze. Should she tell him? Rowena had trusted Helga with that information. No, she had to keep her promise to Rowena- she couldn't tell.

"Uhh, I don't know if I can say-" She began to reply but suddenly the door she had just closed behind her flew open and Salazar yanked her out of the way just in time.

"Thanks." She breathed as she regained her balance against him.

Behind them two figures had emerged from the door. Helga didn't get a chance to look at them before they started speaking.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" a male voice roared. Helga shrank into Salazar's body; she didn't like conflict.

"And you didn't tell me?" the same voice, but this time it was more hurt than angry.

Helga turned around and saw Godric and Rowena, just outside the door. Godric was holding Rowena by the arm and the dark haired woman looked like she was crying.

"Is that what you couldn't tell me?" Salazar whispered to Helga while Rowena stared blankly at Godric.

"And please tell me you told Hugh about your magic before we had to leave him for dead on your orders!?" Godric continued.

"No, _that's_ what I couldn't tell you." Helga whispered back up to Salazar.

He raised his eyebrows in an 'oh' expression before they both looked back to Godric and Rowena.

"Ric I'm sorry!" Rowena cried, "But there are some things I don't have to tell you- you're not my husband!"

Godric laughed, "Oh yes Ro, because you told him everything, didn't you?!"

"That is not fair! You know I couldn't tell him the truth; I had to take precautions!"

"Lying to your husband is a precaution!?"

"It's none of your business Ric!" Rowena screamed.

"It IS my business Ro because I-" Godric began in an impassioned voice but stopped himself suddenly. Helga saw him visibly frown, as if he knew what he had been going to say and that even he was surprised by it.

"Because you're my friend." He finished lamely.

"I know." Rowena said quietly.

They watched each other for a few long moments and Helga felt awkward invading their privacy until Rowena coughed and looked pointedly at her arm, which Godric still had a hold of. He dropped it and Rowena began massaging it gently.

"So," Salazar started, "Rowena's pregnant, her husband is dying, we have to run away because Burke wants our guts and we failed to stop the sickness. Did I miss anything or am I all up to speed now?"

"No, no, I think you got it all." Rowena sighed.

Salazar nodded and flung Godric's bag over to him. The red head caught it easily and threw it over his shoulder.

"So, Ro, you seem to have a plan; where are we going?" Godric asked. Helga detected a hint of anger still in his voice.

Rowena shifted uneasily and, avoiding Godric's gaze she muttered, "I don't know. I just knew we had to run."

Godric's eyes flashed dangerously and he sucked in a gust of air.

Eager to avoid more shouting, Helga piped up.

"Why don't we go to a convent nearby? Not mine, I know the muggles know that one because they followed you there, but I know another one nearby. We can stay there for a bit while we try and think up a plan?"

Godric opened his mouth to say something, probably something rude, Helga thought, but thankfully Rowena interrupted him.

"Good idea Helga. Once we get out of Rensdon you can lead the way."

XXXX

It had taken a lot of effort on the part of the other three to calm Godric down after Rowena said she didn't have a plan.

Helga eyed him warily as they walked and she had gotten used to expecting a rude answer if she asked him anything.

They were following a river which Helga knew led to a fairly large road along which merchants drove carts carrying food and other goods. The road split into two about a mile or so after they would join it and they would take the left fork to the convent and it's attached village of Northfield. The right one led to Aston, a large city where the King would often visit with his family.

Helga knew a little about King Edward; he was very young, only fifteen years old and Helga guessed this was why he was so influenced by Luca Burke. The young King hated magic and he had a rival to the throne; his half-brother, the young Prince Aethelred. Helga didn't know much about him.

"Sal?" she asked warily, in case he too was in a bad mood.

He looked over at her with raised eyebrows, it made him look sort of adorable but Helga pushed this thought to the back of her mind.

"What do you know about Prince Aethelred?"

Salazar looked taken aback and Helga felt slightly impressed with herself. Clearly he had not expected her to ask something like this.

"Well," he drawled, "the Prince is the King's brother but they only share the same father. Aethelred's mother is the Queen dowager Aelfthryth. The Prince is ten, I believe, and the people don't see much of him. There are rumours that he is….troubled."

"Troubled?" Helga pressed.

"They think he's nuts." Godric interjected bluntly.

Helga stared at him with wide eyes. Salazar sighed, "Nicely put Ric." He said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"What's the point in pretending Sal? The whole of England knows. Or at least, they think they do. The truth is that nobody really knows. If you ask me, the boy's a wizard and his mother locks him away to keep him safe from Burke."

"That man makes no logical sense." Rowena said suddenly. She had been very quiet up until now and Helga frowned at her, "The Prince?"

"No, Luca Burke. He kills witches and wizards but in order to do that he must be a wizard himself. Why would he kill other magical folk? It doesn't make sense."

"You don't know he's a wizard Ro." Godric pointed out.

"Oh come on," Salazar scoffed, "Of course he is. And he's got the King in the palm of his hand. I'll bet he kills other magic folk so that he can be sure he's never truly threatened."

They all fell silent. Salazar's guesswork sounded fairly accurate.

Helga wondered whether the young Prince really did have magic. If it was true, and he was a wizard, then surely he was in great danger from the King and Luca Burke? And he was only ten years old? Helga felt a pang of sympathy for the child, wherever he was.

XXXX

They travelled for two days to reach the fork the road where they turned left and then it was another four hours walking to get to the convent.

"Someone has to invent magical travel." Helga groaned as they trudged along.

"There are wizards at the King's court working on it." Rowena said.

Helga knew she was trying to be helpful, but the thought of people in London being able to disappear and reappear whenever and wherever they liked, whilst she was stuck walking miles and miles, only made her feet hurt even more.

They soon happened upon the convent. It was beautiful; far more decorative than Helga's own. There was a large archway leading into a courtyard, the typical fashion of such institutions, and a fountain in the middle of the courtyard. The statue in the middle of the fountain was a stone woman, holding her hands together in a sort of thoughtful manner. She had long hair that had been carved so intricately it almost looked real and her face was so perfectly proportioned that she looked almost ethereal.

"Don't leave Ric here too long," Salazar chuckled as he eyed the statue, "or he'll make a move on her."

Helga snorted and Godric glared at them both.

"Well, this is all lovely Helga, but where is everyone?" Rowena asked cautiously.

She was right to be wary.

They had walked right in and nobody was in sight. Helga knew it was likely that all the nuns were at a service but there ought to be at least the noise of people bustling around. Not just nuns stayed at convents; people like Helga did too- those in need of refuge or a place to stay. But there was nobody.

"I don't know." Helga said slowly.

There was a pregnant pause before a very loud noise suddenly erupted in the distance. Helga's hands flew to her ears, "WHAT IS THAT?" she yelled over the noise.

Rowena looked as confused and perplexed as Helga felt but Godric and Salazar were wearing expressions of concern.

The noise stopped just as suddenly as it had begun and then started again. It was like a very loud banging but accompanied by shouts and some sort of instrument that needed tuning.

"The King." Salazar said darkly.

"What?" Rowena gasped.

"It's the King. And his court. That….noise- it's the King's official arrival tune. It'll be why nobody is here, because they're all welcoming the King. He must be at Aston since it's not too far from here." Godric said.

Helga figured that he and Salazar knew what they were talking about. They had both, after all, been to the King's court and Salazar had worked there.

"But why would nobody have informed the mayor of Rensdon? Our town had no idea the King would be nearby." Rowena asked.

Salazar shrugged, "They probably thought it best to try and confine the sickness. But I bet it'll have spread, it's deadly."

"I know." Rowena said quietly, looking at the floor. Helga knew she was thinking about Hugh and she couldn't blame her. Honestly, Helga had no idea how Ro was even carrying on, let alone thinking straight. Helga grabbed her friend's hand and squeezed it. Rowena gave her a quick smile.

"Hey!" Salazar said suddenly, his eyes lighting up. Infuriatingly, they were now back to grey and Helga desperately wanted to know why they kept changing.

"What?" Godric asked.

"Well, if the King's court is here you know who'll be with them!" Salazar said excitedly.

Godric, who seemed to have lost the will to live, shook his head, "Just tell us Sal, I've been through enough in the past week, I'm not playing games with you now."

Looking slightly put out Salazar carried on, "John Ollivander! We could get Helga a wand!"

Helga's heart leapt. Despite everything that had happened over the last few days, and the fact that she was relatively new to magic as an accepted concept, she desperately wanted a wand so that she could start to learn some spells.

"Yes please!" She grinned at Salazar who winked at her, although she was slightly too excited to comprehend this.

Rowena frowned, "I'm not sure, the King might recognise Ric and Salazar. And we're on the run."

"Yes but he doesn't know you Rowena, and you're the only one they really want." Salazar pointed out.

Rowena bit her lip for a second and then sighed, "Alright. I suppose Helga ought to start learning some real magic anyway, since we're fugitives now."

"Brilliant!" Helga beamed.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello to anyone reading! It has been a while since this has been updated because I've been writing Uni essays and have my exams soon so I'm trying my best to keep up to date- for now, enjoy! 

The Four Founders

Chapter 10 – Godric

It would have taken them an entire day to get to Aston and back if they had taken the road so Godric couldn't understand why the girls kept complaining.

"I am covered in mud and stings!" Rowena practically screamed as she fought a holly bush that was sparring with the hem of her dress.

Godric knew he shouldn't laugh; Rowena was in bad state as it was, what with Hugh and the baby, but watching her at the end of her tether and stuck in a bush was quite funny.

Fortunately, Salazar was far more practical than Godric and he got his wand out and pointed it at the holly bush. He muttered two different spells in a row and the holly bush relinquished its grip on Rowena's dress which had also suddenly become clean of mud.

"Thank you." She uttered as Godric offered her his arm. Rowena took it, probably because they were walking across quite uneven land but Godric allowed himself to believe that she just wanted to hold his arm.

Over his shoulder he heard Helga asking Salazar if he could clean her dress too.

"So," Godric started, looking directly ahead of him, "do you want to talk about Hugh and the baby or…"

"No."

No. Godric had expected that. But he now wasn't sure whether she meant it or not. When a woman said no it could mean a lot of things.

"Do you mean no or do you really mean yes but you said no?" He asked.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Godric decided to leave it.

Over his shoulder he listened in to the others' conversation, hoping it would be more interesting than the one he had had.

"So, the spell for cleaning things is _rep-ee-rio_?" Helga asked, sounding out the made-up word. Godric used the term made-up because her pronunciation was absolutely appalling.

Salazar laughed, "No, _repario_." He corrected her.

"Rep-ar-io" Helga tried again.

"Pretty good." Salazar hummed.

He sounded amused and Godric envied his friend for having a walking partner who wanted to talk. He looked across to Rowena again. She was stony faced and her eyes were on the floor. Should he try and interact again? Fortunately, Godric didn't have to make the decision himself.

"I'm sorry." Rowena spoke to the floor but Godric presumed he was supposed to answer.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not telling you the whole truth. I should have been honest with you from the start."

Yes, Godric thought, she should have.

"No," Godric said, "it was your choice to tell me however much you wanted. I had no right to be angry about not knowing."

Rowena met his eyes. Hers were bright blue and beautiful, as always.

"I know it's my choice Ric. But from now on I'll be honest with you about everything because you're a good friend and I really need you right now."

Godric felt his heart warm slightly and he reached across to squeeze Rowena's arm gently with his other hand.

"And I'll be there Ro. You know I will." He reassured her.

Rowena nodded and sniffed slightly. It was unusual; Godric had never seen her so upset, apart from when he had dragged her from her castle just hours ago. But then she had been in hysterics.

"Thank you, Ric."

XXXX

Godric watched as Salazar magically cleaned Helga's dress for the seventh time.

"It's amazing!" Helga grinned, patting the material that had been covered in mud seconds before.

Godric rolled his eyes. It really wasn't any more amazing than it had been the last six times but Salazar seemed to love watching Helga's expression of excitement every time.

They had just reached Aston and were walking through the streets, following the sounds of shouts and cheers. All the houses and public squares in the city were abandoned, most likely in favour of the royal parade.

"The King will be headed for the royal manor to the north of the city." Salazar said knowledgably. Godric trusted him; if anyone knew about the royal family, it was Sal.

They kept walking north, through empty streets until, up ahead, Godric spotted the back end of a crowd of people. He jogged to catch up with it and, being tall, peered over the heads of the people in the crowd.

It was extremely loud and Godric wished he could perform a quick ' _silencio_!' but he feared this may get him noticed. He could see a procession way in front with a few people on horses, surrounded by men in armour with long spears. Godric knew this must be the royal party.

"What can you see?" Helga asked him. He looked down at her; she was standing on her tip toes trying to see but all she was getting was a view of the back of a man's head.

"Not much." He said, honestly, "The King's party is up in front with armed guards. I can't really make out any individuals."

"Ollivander must be there." Salazar said determinedly, "He's old and has a long grey beard. You'd know him if you saw him Ric."

Godric tried not to lose his patience; he knew exactly what John Ollivander looked like. "Well then, we'll have to push our way through these crowds, Sal." He fixed his friend with a defiant glare and Salazar's eyebrow twitched.

Without a moment's notice, they had both dived into the crowds, pushing and shoving to get through. Behind him, Godric heard Rowena call out, "Ric! Salazar! Wait we should stay together!" But he ignored her. He would get to Ollivander before Salazar.

"Ouch!" A small, plump woman screeched as Godric ploughed into her unceremoniously.

"Sorry!" He yelled, before barrelling through ten more people.

He'd completely lost sight of Salazar. The crowds seemed endless and then, suddenly, Godric found himself tumbling into an open space and he was surrounded by horses.

"OY!" a gruff voice shouted at him and Godric realised he had pushed himself through to the royal contingent of the procession. A rough looking guard with a spear was now shouting at him and jabbing his spear in Godric's direction. Perhaps this had been a mistake.

Godric readied himself to pull out his wand to defend himself and probably give himself away to the King for being a wizard, which would be literal suicide, when a horse came between himself and the angry man with the spear.

"Woah there, sir!" A voice came from above Godric. He looked up and found himself looking into the elderly face of a man with a grey beard; John Ollivander himself.

"I believe you're incurring upon our stroll, my boy." Ollivander continued, "Best be on your way now, if you don't want out friend here to stick you with his spear."

The guard peered around Ollivander's horse and grinned at Godric maliciously.

"Please, Sir," Godric said loudly so that he knew the old man would hear, "my friends and I require your services."

At once, Ollivander's expression changed. It had been mild amusement and pity at Godric's unfortunate position but now the old man became guarded and he frowned down at the red headed youth, "My boy, you ought not to speak so publicly. Come to me this eve at the castle and I will admit you. We can talk then. For now, be off with you!"

And with that, Ollivander grabbed his reigns and urged his horse on, past Godric, to catch up with the royal procession, which had continued up the road without him.

Just then, Salazar emerged from behind a large man, coughing and spluttering.

"What happened to you?" Godric asked.

Salazar's eyes flashed green, he fixed Godric with a glare, "I was pushed over and trodden on."

Godric put his hand on his stomach in an attempt to physically stop himself laughing. It almost worked.

"I don't know what's so funny, Ric. You're an idiot! You should have let me talk to Ollivander because he knows me! Then we wouldn't have to wait until this evening."

So Salazar had overhead that bit.

"It doesn't matter." Godric muttered, "We'll see him- now, this evening- what does it matter when?"

Salazar opened his mouth to reply but a female voice, one that Godric knew very well, interrupted.

"I'll tell you why it matters when Ric, just look over to your right." Rowena said.

She and Helga had appeared from the last few draggles of people who were rushing after the royals now that the procession had passed the place where Godric and Salazar stood.

Godric looked where she had told him and his stomach lurched. Sitting on a stool next to a market stall was an old woman, nursing a small boy. But that wasn't the problem. Above the stall was a sign that read 'Plague Cures'.

"This sickness is spreading. Like wildfire, Godric." Rowena said.

"But, if that old woman has a cure, surely it's all alright?" Godric asked hopefully.

Rowena snorted, "If she has a cure I'll eat my own wand. The boy she's nursing looks ill as a dying animal."

She wasn't wrong. The boy was sweating profusely and his eyes were closed and sunken into his head. Godric looked away quickly.

"So the sooner we could have procured a wand for Helga, the better. That way she has more chance of being able to cure the sickness." Salazar concluded and then looked at Godric pointedly.

"Exactly." Rowena agreed, standing next to Salazar.

Godric realised he must have annoyed them both, an awful lot, for them to agree on something.

"You're too rash, laddie!"

Godric whirled around. Behind him stood a small man with beady black eyes and long black hair which was mostly hidden by a massive pointy hat that sat atop his head.

"Who're you?" Godric demanded. This man seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and joined in their conversation.

The man grinned widely, he had an unsettling grin, one that oozed mischief.

"Now that, is none of your business Godric. But your friends here are right; you're too rash and full of yourself to get the job done."

"How do you know who I am?" Godric demanded, "And it's none of your business what we were talking about!"

"What my friend means is, how did you come to interrupt our conversation, sir?" Rowena butted in helpfully.

But the black-eyed man just giggled, "No no, it's none of your business, missy! You're a little know-it-all, just ask my hat!" he trilled.

Rowena made a startled noise which Godric assumed was her being offended at being called a 'little know-it-all'. To be fair, the man was right.

"Um, what did you mean, sir, by 'just ask my hat'?" Helga said timidly.

The man began to laugh hysterically and then, suddenly, he stopped. He pointed to the hat on his head and grinned again, "Listen!" he whispered eagerly.

He leaned in towards Godric and the other three and then, from nowhere, the hat on his head opened a crease at its front and let out an enormous belch.

"Ugh!" Helga and Rowena cried, stepping away from the black-eyed man, looking disgusted.

"That was disgusting." Salazar noted.

"Pah!" The man exclaimed, "What do you know, you pompous, court kissing, ninny!"

"Oy!" Salazar shouted, "You don't even know me you little-"

But the man had begun to sing, "Court kissing ninny! Court kissing ninny!" He went on and on and Godric watched Salazar getting angrier and angrier.

Helga tried to stop him but Salazar lunged for the man, his fists flying through the air. But the black-eyed man saw it coming and ducked easily, laughing again. Salazar continued his attack and the man ducked and weaving, all the time singing his refrain. Then, suddenly, Salazar grabbed the hat from the man's head. The man gasped and shrieked, "Give it back! Give it back, it talks to me!"

Salazar, panting from the effort of the fight, shook his head and took one last swing at the man. The man ducked again and, apparently seeing that he would not get his hat back, turned and sprinted away.

Godric frowned, what on earth did the man mean? The only thing he had seen the hat do was belch at them.

Salazar stood, defeated in the abandoned street, looking as if he had just run a mile. Godric wasn't too sure whether the man had even been real or had he imagined him?

"Well, we'll get that wand this evening." Godric said eventually, "There's nothing more to be done now. Why don't we buy some food, I'm starving."

XXXX

They ate carrots whilst sitting on a wall near the market place and Godric thought about Hugh. Had he suffered much after they left? Would he have hated Godric if he had known the truth- that his best friend was really a wizard? And that his best friend was in love with his wife?

Stupid question, Godric thought, of course a man would be angry if someone else loved his wife. If it had been the other way around and Godric had married Rowena, he would probably have duelled Hugh over the matter. So Godric had been right not to tell anyone about his feelings, although he knew Salazar had guessed and Rowena couldn't be that oblivious. Heck, maybe even Helga knew.

The four of them sat in silence, munching noisily. For some unknown reason they had decided to keep the black-eyed man's hat and it was sitting next to Godric on the wall.

Godric watched passers-by with little interest until one man in particular caught his interest, mainly because he had an ear missing. Immediately he gripped Salazar's arm.

His friend glanced at him in confusion and Godric shook his head noiselessly, "Over there." He whispered, "Red coat, no ear. It's him again, isn't it?"

Godric was sure he was right, it was the man who had attacked them that night at the King's Arms. He looked to Salazar who nodded slowly, "Yes. Yes, it's him alright. What do you think he wants?"

Godric considered. The one eared man was walking very slowly towards the wall where they sat, looking at various market stalls along the way, probably to seem inconspicuous.

"I don't know." Godric murmured.

But he found out when the one eared man suddenly picked up his pace, strode right towards the four of them and then leapt at Helga.

Helga didn't have time to scream, the man clapped his hand over her mouth and had a small knife at her throat in seconds.


	11. Chapter 11

Many thanks to everyone reading this- I have been very busy recently with exams but now I'm a free elf! Haha, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 11 – Salazar

"Helga!" Salazar yelped, instinctively stepping towards her.

"Don't!" the one eared man roared, dragging Helga backwards, "Don't come any closer or I'll kill her!"

"Alright!" Rowena cried shakily, raising her hands in a peaceful gesture. Salazar had a feeling that even Rowena Ravenclaw wouldn't be able to talk her way out of this, the man was mad.

"Where is it!?" the man demanded.

"Where is what?" Rowena asked, still trying to stay calm.

"You know what!" he snapped.

Salazar felt himself losing patience rapidly as Helga was slowly turning a violent shade of purple in the tight grip of the tall man.

"No," Salazar growled, "we don't! So tell us what you're after and let Helga go!" he moved warily towards the one eared man but was stopped in his tracks when the knife suddenly flew from the man's hand and halted just an inch from Salazar's face.

"How?..." Salazar trailed off.

The one eared man grinned, "I said not to come any closer. I can do wandless magic so don't test me. I want the cup."

Wandless magic? Salazar had heard of such a thing but never thought it was true, or that anyone would ever be powerful enough to do it.

"My cup?" Helga squeaked from the grip of the man.

"Aye, your cup." He confirmed, "and you're going to make my ear grow back with it. I've heard stories of you healing people with that cup and you'll do it for me or I'll kill all of you."

Salazar swallowed thickly. He didn't appear to be a man who would joke and this seemed to be a very real threat.

"Bloody hell man, that's a bit of a threat for one ear don't you think? Can't we just buy you a pint of ale and be done?" Godric asked, chuckling slightly.

Salazar felt his heart sink. Godric never had been one for serious talk. He decided to swiftly move on as the one eared man opened his mouth to roar at Godric.

"Wait, but if you can do wandless magic, why can't you just summon the cup to you?" Salazar asked.

The man frowned, "I've tried," he said, "it doesn't work. One of you is hiding it where I can't get to it."

Salazar wasn't sure how that was possible unless….Godric had charmed his bag to repel summoning spells since they had left Rowena's town. Very smart, Salazar thought, he would have to congratulate his best friend when they were out of this mess.

"What's your name?" Rowena enquired, he hands still in the air like that had made any difference at all.

"Denby. That's all you need to know." The man spat, "Now give me the cup so this one" he shook Helga, "can bring my ear back!"

The man's temper was rising again and Salazar didn't think they could keep this talking up for long. He was well armed, with a dagger and a sword belt which, no doubt, contained a full length sword behind his back, wandless magic and they all had a couple of spells that they could only use with wands and couldn't use at all while Helga was in danger.

The dagger hovering in front of Salazar's head flew back to Denby's hand and he pressed it tightly against Helga's throat, "Don't test me!" he warned.

"Wait!" Salazar cried. He had no idea what he intended to do but he couldn't just let Helga die.

"A duel!" Godric cried suddenly. Salazar looked at him in amazement. They didn't know much magic. Of course, they knew more than Helga and possibly Rowena but this man appeared to have extensive knowledge of the craft, was Godric trying to get them all killed?

"Ric." Rowena hissed under her breath, apparently having the same doubts as Salazar.

Denby, however, raised an eyebrow at the red headed lad. "A duel eh? One on one? Winner takes all?"

Godric nodded, "Oh yes, winner gets the cup, which I currently have right here," he patted his bag happily, "and Helga. Me against you, sir, fight to surrender."

Denby considered this. Salazar felt physically sick- Godric was practically giving Helga and the cup away.

"Oh and one more thing," Godric added, "no magic."

No magic? Salazar wondered if Godric needed help- Denby had a sword and a dagger, without magic Godric had a thirteen inch long piece of wood.

"No magic?" Denby smirked, looking a clearly unarmed Godric up and down, "You're on my boy."

"Excellent." Godric grinned.

Denby dropped his grip on Helga and motioned for Godric to step away from Salazar and Rowena and into the middle of the fairly empty market square. Salazar guessed that everyone was still following the King's procession up to the castle.

Godric dropped his bag with Rowena and followed Denby away from the others, holding only the floppy hat that they had taken from the black eyed man. Salazar ran to Helga and immediately wrapped his arms around her. She returned his gesture shakily and then looked up at him.

"Godric's going to get himself killed!" she said in a panicked whisper.

Salazar couldn't help but feel that she was right.

"Going to fight me with a hat boy?" Denby taunted, pulling a very sharp sword from the sheath behind his back. It glinted in the sun and Salazar reasoned that he could have fitted both his hands on the handle.

"Ric this is madness!" Rowena called.

Godric just shook his head, still grinning, "Don't worry Ro," he called back, "I have this."

And all at once Denby lunged forward, slashing out at Godric. Helga gasped and turned her face into Salazar's chest. Rowena screamed and Salazar stood, frozen to the spot. Godric jumped sideways and then, suddenly, he was the one lunging forward- with a sword! It was magnificent and bejewelled and just as sturdy as Denby's. The hilt was encrusted with rubies and Godric wielded it with perfection. Salazar knew his friend had trained with swords before but this weapon seemed to make him ten times better. Within seconds, Denby lay on his back on the floor, panting, with Godric's sword at his throat.

"How?" Rowena breathed from next to Salazar.

Denby spat onto the ground next to him and looked up at Godric with an expression of contempt, "You cheated!" he yelled, "We agreed no magic and yet you concealed a sword inside that hat!"

Godric shook his head, "I did no such thing, sir. The sword was not concealed inside the hat, it merely appeared when I asked for it. It was not there the whole time."

"Cheating!" Denby howled again, "Cheating! Cheating! Cheati-ugh" he was cut short as Godric pushing the blade against his neck.

"Do you concede?" Godric demanded.

Denby appeared to consider his options for a moment before gurgling out a "Yes."

Helga cheered and Rowena rushed to hug Godric. Salazar felt his heart return to a normal pace and he rolled his eyes at his cocky friend.

"I told you I had it." Godric grinned. He took his sword away from Denby just enough for the man to get up and brush the dust off himself.

"If it means anything," Helga began, "I don't think I could bring your ear back anyway. I don't think that's possible."

"I heard you made a sick man well again." Denby protested, "I heard nobody at your convent ever became ill or died because of your magic cup!"

Helga nodded, "That's true. But I've never grown a body part back. And I just failed to cure the terrible sickness that's spreading across the country."

Denby's face visibly fell, "Couldn't you at least try?"

"After you just tried to kill her and me?" Godric asked incredulously, "I don't think so. We're leaving."

Salazar agreed with Godric and picked up the bag that was lying on the floor. But Helga sighed, "No, I think we should try and help." She said.

"What!?" Godric exclaimed, "Helga- he would have cut your throat open!"

Helga shook her head, "No he wouldn't Godric. He's had more than one opportunity to kill me- back at the inn- and he didn't do it either time. I'm going to try and help, even if you aren't."

"Ugh! But we have to see Ollivander soon!" Godric protested.

"Yes, and we'll have time for that." Rowena said, "Just let Helga try."

Godric turned his expression on Rowena who just ignored him and then on Salazar. Salazar sighed, "I agree with you Ric, but maybe Helga's right, if she keeps practicing healing people she might get closer to curing this sickness."

Godric growled but crossed his arms and stuck his sword into the ground. Salazar dug around inside the bag and pulled out the golden cup, handing it to Helga. She thanked him and then sat down with Rowena who began advising her on different herbs and charms.

"What happened to your ear?" Salazar asked warily. Denby was still standing a few feet away, though his sword lay on the ground behind Godric.

"Magical accident." Denby muttered.

"What?" Godric frowned.

"A magical accident." Denby repeated, "Look, I was practicing something and it went wrong, alright?"

"Uh, no, not alright." Godric said, "You want our help- we want the full story."

Denby sighed and ran a hand through his receding hair, "Fine, fine. I was practicing apparition and-"

"Apparition? What's apparition?" Salazar butted in. He had never heard of such a thing and, judging by the look on Godric's face, neither had he.

"Moving from one place to another with magic." Denby said, as if he was explaining it to a small child. Salazar just stared at him.

"Vanishing from one spot and appearing in another." Denby clarified, "I would do it now but you probably don't trust me and I don't want to splinch again."

"Splinch? What's splinch?" Godric asked.

"That's what happened to my ear." Denby explained, "Splinching is when you leave part of you behind whilst apparating. So I left my ear in the highlands."

Salazar couldn't help it; one look at Godric and they were both gone.

"You left your ear," Godric wheezed through laughter, "in Scotland!?"

Denby had flushed a red colour and he snapped angrily, "Yes. I couldn't go back for it because I didn't want to splinch again, like I said. So I'm looking for a magical cure. I heard about your friend and her cup from a man who she cured at the convent. She ought to be more careful; many are out to harm those with magic in these times."

Salazar let his last few chuckles die out. "What do you mean by these times?" he asked, "And why were you in the highlands? Are you Scottish?" There was a twinge to Denby's accent that might have suggested such a thing but Salazar wasn't sure.

"No, I'm not. But I have picked up a bit of an accent, having been there for so long; since I was a lad. I was there because that's the only safe place for magic folk to learn their trade nowadays; as far away from the court of King Edward and that evil man, Luca Burke, as possible. That's what I mean by these times, lads, the persecution of magical peoples by Burke and his council of terror."

"What do you know about Burke?" Godric asked.

"What do you mean learn their trade?" Salazar demanded. There were so many questions flooding his mind but at that point Helga announced that she was ready to try and fix Denby's ear. Salazar inwardly cursed her for this because he had a strong suspicion that Denby would stop answering their questions once he was sorted.

Helga held the cup and approached Denby. She said a few words and then fell silent, offering Denby the cup to drink from. He did as he was bidden and then they waited. Nothing happened.

"Oh," Helga groaned, "I knew I couldn't do it. There's just something wrong with me at the moment."

"No." Salazar interjected, "I don't think it's you Helg. I think it's magic."

"What?" Denby asked, frowning.

Salazar scratched his chin and mused, "Every time a muggle came through Helga's convent with a muggle illness Helga cured them, am I right?"

Helga nodded at him.

"But your ear was lost in a magical accident, and Helga can't bring it back. So, what if the other time Helga was unsuccessful, with the illness, what if that was because it was magical too?"

"By wonder," Rowena breathed, "I think you might be onto something."

"You think the sickness that's spreading the country has been conjured by magic?" Denby asked.

Salazar nodded, "Yes, and I'll bet it's Burke! Which might mean he is the only one who knows how to stop it."

"Oh fantastic." Godric said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Denby," Salazar began, "what goes on in the Scottish highlands?"

Denby shrugged, "Minor training of local wizards and witches; there's a small community there where it's safe to be magical. There's some quite advanced magic to be learned there."

"And you're heading back there now?"

He shrugged again, "I've got nowhere else to go."

Salazar's brain was whirring, "Go back there and keep learning, build up the community with all the magic folk you can find; invite them from everywhere and teach them everything. We're going to need an army because we're going to need to fight. I'm going to get in touch with my brother and ask him to try and find out how Burke started this illness. We need to get to Ollivander and get Helga a wand. Then we contact as many witches and wizards as we can to unite against Burke and the King. If Prince Aethelred is a wizard like some say, maybe he will help us. All I know is, Burke won't stop until Rowena is dead and that means the rest of us too. And I won't stop until we've at least put up a fight."

Godric whistled coolly. Salazar felt a hand clap his shoulder and his friend grinned at him, "Nice speech, Sal, really nice. I agree, let's take down Burke and make it a free world."

Salazar smiled. Yes, they would take down Burke, they would win and then….then he could be in charge.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again! Hope everyone's having a great week- thanks again to anyone reading, I hope you enjoy! :)

Chapter 12 – Rowena

Denby was long gone by the time evening approached. The sun started to set and Godric announced that they should probably head to the castle. Helga was still a little upset about not being able to fix Denby's ear but Rowena had told her not to blame herself. Helga was currently unable to fix any ailment that was magical; she simply didn't have the skills- perhaps nobody did.

Rowena trailed slowly behind the others as they made their way out of the market and up to the castle gates. If Salazar was right and this was going to be a war, she didn't know what she would do. She had already lost Hugh; she wouldn't lose their baby as well. Thankfully, she hadn't been sick since being back home but Rowena knew this was no guarantee that she wouldn't be sick again. What if it did become full out war and she couldn't help at all because she was pregnant and being violently ill?

Rowena was so deep in thought that she walked right into the back of someone.

"Woah, you alright Ro?" Godric asked, whirling around. Rowena nodded, muttering an apology.

"Good, good." Godric smiled, "Cheer up, Ro. I'm your knight in shining armour now! Well, I've got the sword at least."

Rowena rolled her eyes. Godric had somehow put his sword back into the hat and it had vanished. They had all stared into the hat with astonishment and Rowena, Helga and Salazar had all fished around inside it but to no avail. Then Godric had shoved his arm inside it and pulled out the same shiny, gold-hilted, sword.

"It's made exactly to fit me!" Godric kept telling them, waving it around.

"Yes, alright, put it back." Rowena hissed, grabbing his arm and lowering it to the ground. He did so, but would not shut up about the weapon. Rowena had a bad feeling about it. Where had it come from? Surely it belonged to someone? Had the man with the beady black eyes known his hat had a 'sometimes invisible magical sword' inside it?

"We're nearly there." Salazar whispered over his shoulder.

Rowena glanced up and came face to face with a tall wooden door which was inset into a stone wall, part of a huge complex. In front of this door were two tall men holding spears that must have been more than six feet long and looked very sharp. Rowena decided immediately that it was not a good idea to aggravate these men.

In front of Rowena, Godric cleared his throat and the two guards looked up at him.

"We wish to be admitted to see John Ollivander." Godric announced.

Rowena expected further confrontation but, to her immense surprise, the two men looked at each other, nodded and one of them rapped on the door in a complex pattern. Within seconds it had swung open and a further three men peered out at the four visitors.

Rowena followed behind Helga as the four of them trooped inside the castle. It was darker, even than outside, and lit with only torches. Rowena tried to make out painted portraits that hung on the walls but it was so dark she was squinting.

"Ollivander." One of the outside guards called over Rowena's head as the doors were shut behind her. They clanged sickeningly.

"Any weapons?" One of the three men demanded. He looked them over carefully as Godric said no. Nodding, he motioned towards one of his comrades.

"Follow me." The other man grunted. Helga glanced at Rowena with a furrowed brow and Rowena just nodded at her.

They walked past an elaborate candleholder which stood on a table. None of the candles were lit and Rowena found it difficult to make out the intricate design and patterns on it. She followed Helga and the others up some steps and then along another corridor.

"Can we really trust this man?" Helga whispered over her shoulder.

Rowena squeezed her young friend's arm and smiled, although it was probably not visible in the darkness, "Yes, he is a friend." She whispered back.

They went up a spiral staircase which was incredibly steep and Rowena felt herself catch her breath. She stumbled slightly at the top and Godric, checking over his shoulder, dropped back and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Rowena nodded, "Yes, I just feel slightly nauseous." She put a hand to her stomach and bit her lip.

Godric blanched, "Do you need a physician?"

"No, no. I'll be alright." Rowena said, "Let's just get to Ollivander."

Godric frowned but bobbed his head down and wrapped his arm under Rowena's shoulder and around her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem. I told you I'd do anything I could to help and I will." He grimaced.

XXXX

Rowena was sure that Ollivander's rooms were spectacular but they were also pitch black. The man who had let them in had announced them to the darkness and then left without a word.

Rowena leaned heavily on Godric as the sick feeling in her stomach increased.

"Hello?" Salazar spoke into the darkness, "Mr Ollivander, I'm Salazar Slytherin, I think we have met before, I-"

He stopped mid-sentence because without warning the room was lit up. Rowena had to blink rapidly and found spots appearing in her vision. Through them she made out the shape of an ageing man. He was leaning back in a wooden chair that was pulled up to a desk and holding a wand.

"I know who you are, boy." He said gravely, "And I wonder why you are here? Please," he motioned to more seats across from the desk, "sit."

Salazar glanced over at Godric and then took a seat. Helga did the same and Godric helped Rowena over to the seats. Behind the man himself, hanging on the wall was another portrait. It was almost identical to the man sat in front of it; a brilliant likening.

"We need, well, Helga needs," Salazar started, motioning to Helga as he spoke, "a wand. If you please, sir."

"How did you make it so light without torches?" Helga butted in suddenly.

Ollivander chuckled, "My dear girl, I do not need torches when I have magic. And neither will you, once you learn. I can provide you with the opportunity to obtain a wand, but it must choose you first."

"What?" Rowena managed. She felt incredibly sick now and her vision was blurring. She had no idea what the old man was talking about; she had been given her wand as a child.

"The wand chooses the wizard, my dear, or witch, as it may be."

His voice became fainter and Rowena heard buzzing in her ears. Every time she blinked she reopened her eyes to more dark spots.

"Godric…" she gurgled, leaning more and more into him, over the arms of both of their chairs.

Rowena heard the scraping of wood against stone and then she blinked once more and didn't reopen her eyes.

XXXX

"I'm afraid I don't know any spells for such a situation. Though it appears she may be waking up now."

It sounded to Rowena like the voice of the old man, Ollivander. She opened her eyes and looked up into blue eyes.

"Ro?" Godric croaked.

Rowena hummed slightly and realised she was lying on the ground with a hand under her head. She put her hands on the ground and pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"How do you feel?" Ollivander asked.

"Better." Rowena muttered. She was telling the truth; she felt less sick than she had before.

"You fainted." Godric clarified, still supporting Rowena's head.

Rowena hummed again, "I'm alright, how long was I down?"

"Seconds, my dear." Ollivander said, "I'm no physician but you ought not to be worried. I know this to be a common issue amongst those who are with child."

Over Ollivander's shoulder Rowena could see Helga leaning forward, a worried expression on her face. Salazar lingered back. Rowena realised that this would be news to him. She was grateful for his silence and did not look forward to explaining the situation to him later on.

"I'm definitely alright, thank you, sir," Rowena told Ollivander, "but let me stay sitting on the floor in case I go again whilst we get Helga a wand. And what did you mean about the wand choosing the witch?"

Ollivander chuckled and nodded. He motioned for the other three to retake their seats and he stood up, leaning on his desk. His long, wrinkled fingers tapped on the wood. Rowena noticed a crackling behind her and felt a warmth on her back. She realised that a fire must have been lit in the time she had blacked out.

"What I meant, my dear, was this." He smiled and turned around to face his desk. He drew open a draw and pulled out handfuls of wands which he then spread across the desk.

"Now, there are many wands here, but only one will choose your friend!" Ollivander was practically grinning now as he offered a hand to Helga who took it and stood with him next to the desk.

Rowena glanced up at Godric who placed his hand down on her shoulder and squeezed gently. He smiled and Rowena looked back to Ollivander.

"Now, which one feels right?" he asked Helga.

Helga frowned, "Uhhh…"

"Just hold your hand over all of them and see if you feel a pull." Ollivander encouraged.

Helga picked up one of the wands and Ollivander motioned for her to wave it. She did so and there was a loud bang as a candelabra flew across the room and hit the stone wall. Ollivander immediately snatched the wand out of Helga's hand. Rowena felt Godric's hand on her shoulder shake as he giggled above her.

"No, no. Try another one." Ollivander said, shoving the one he had just taken from Helga back into the drawer. Rowena wondered how he could possibly fit so many wands into such a small draw and how that was safe when anyone could just open it and find them. But then she remembered that this man was probably highly skilled in magic and it would take very little effort for him to magic such a drawer closed or cloak the wands inside with some sort of spell. Still, she thought, with Burke in such close proximity, it was dangerous.

Helga grabbed another one of the wands and held it out, her hand hovering over the desk. This time there was no bang and nothing flew across the room. Instead, Rowena felt a warmth, stronger than the burning fire behind her, spread across the room.

"Woah…" Helga gasped.

Ollivander smiled, "That's your wand, my dear."

"Can I just…have it?" Helga asked.

Ollivander nodded, "Oh yes, in times like these it does well to be kind. Every witch or wizard helped by me, I hope, would oppose Burke."

Salazar's head snapped up, "What do you know about Burke?"

Ollivander eyed the dark haired young man carefully. He was clearing away the rest of the wands. Rowena slightly wanted to ask if he could give her a new wand. She had inherited hers and wanted one like Helga had; one that had chosen her. She wondered if Godric had inherited his wand or if it had chosen him. And if it had chosen him, why had he never mentioned that 'wands choose wizards'?

"We've met before only a few times Master Slytherin, but I think I will trust you and your friends, given the circumstances." Ollivander said, retreating back behind his desk and sitting down.

"The circumstances?" Godric enquired.

Ollivander ignored him and continued, "Luca Burke is a wizard of immense skill. He enjoys his position as close adviser and second in command to King Edward. Edward does not have a single drop of magical blood in him, and openly persecutes those who do, with the strong support if Burke. The King's younger half-brother, Prince Aethelred is a wizard. His mother, Aethlfryth, keeps him safe from Burke's hands. After all, the King would not be so popular if he had his own brother murdered now, would he?"

Rowena shook her head, although she knew it was a rhetorical question.

Ollivander went on, but now he lowered his voice, "I also believe that Burke is responsible for the sickness that is spreading across the country."

"That's what we thought too!" Godric yelled suddenly. Both Rowena and Ollivander turned on him immediately and told him to shush.

"Stupid boy, do you want someone to hear us?" Ollivander demanded. Godric shook his head rapidly. His cheeks flushed at being reprimanded and Rowena found herself rolling his eyes at overconfidence.

"The sickness is magical, I know not how it works, only that it just affects muggles. This is so that Burke can wipe out all muggles, including, eventually, the King himself and then make himself ruler of a magical world. And he will succeed in this, since he cannot die."

"But he kills anyone with magic!?" Salazar exclaimed, "There'll be nobody for him to rule over."

Ollivander shook his head sadly, "No, my boy. He kills those who oppose him. Those who offer to join him are perfectly safe, apart from being part of an oppressive movement that aims to kill every muggle it finds."

Rowena's heart sank. This was all becoming far too much to handle. Helga couldn't cure magical illnesses, she had already tried with this one, and Ollivander didn't seem to know how to fix it either. If all the muggles died then Burke would have free reign and they would be forced into aiding him just to stay alive.

"What do you mean he cannot die?" Helga piped up.

"And what," Godric insisted, "Did you mean by 'the circumstances'?"

Ollivander's eyes flicked to the door and Rowena's heart skipped a beat as she heard footsteps in the distance.

"You must leave now." Ollivander said, waving his hand at the door, "I do not know how he does it, but there are rumours that Burke is not affected by the killing curse. And by circumstances, I mean the prophecy, the one that gave you your sword, boy." He stared pointedly at Godric and Rowena wondered how on earth Ollivander knew about the sword. Apparently Godric was just as baffled, "Prophecy…? How….sword…?" he stuttered. But he didn't have time to finish. There was a rapping on the door and Ollivander flew to answer it. Rowena realised that, even though he was an elderly gentleman, he could move very quickly.

He yanked the door open and revealed the same man who had shown Rowena and the others up to the room.

"Ah," Ollivander chuckled, "yes, my guests were just leaving." He turned back to them and smiled widely but Rowena knew it was a threat. They left now or they got into a fight.

"Come on, let's go." She said hurriedly, grabbing Godric's hand. She could tell by his face that he wanted to stay and ask more questions and if that required a fight, he might even be up for it.

Reluctantly, Godric returned her grasp on his hand and slipped his arm back under her shoulder. Helga and Salazar also rose and headed towards the door.

"Thank you for coming," Ollivander said cheerily, and then he lent down to Rowena's ear and whispered, "I've heard that Cassandra's is an excellent place to stay the night. She makes an awfully good tonic; excellent for the little one."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Helga

"Cassandra's," Rowena said, "that's what Ollivander said."

"Cassandra's? What even is that? I've never heard of that name for a tavern or an inn." Godric said.

Helga watched the other three conversing as she sat clutching her new wand. She had shoved it up her sleeve as they left the castle but now she could study it properly. It was just a stick of wood but it fitted her hand perfectly and wasn't too long or short. She was excited to start learning spells but she had realised that neither Godric nor Salazar, despite being the most experienced of the four of them, were at all experts in magic and spells.

"If I know Ollivander at all, it will be a message. We have to find this Cassandra and she'll have some information that can help us." Salazar said.

"Help us what!? What are we even doing anymore? We rescued Rowena and the only thing I see that needs doing now is helping raise her child!" Godric cried, exasperated.

"The child I knew nothing about!" Salazar snapped back.

"You don't need to know everything, Sal!" Godric shouted.

"Oh yes?" Salazar turned on Godric, "Well, apparently neither does Rowena, does she?"

Godric seethed, "Don't you dare…." He said through gritted teeth.

Helga had no idea what they were talking about and she hated arguments, "Can we all just please calm down?" she pleaded, standing up and walking towards the other three.

"No, Helga! This is one time when we can't be all nice and sappy like you seem to love so much!" Salazar snarled at her. Helga gasped. Was that really what he thought of her?

"What are you not telling me Ric?!" Rowena demanded, rounding on the red-head.

"Nothing!" Godric insisted, still glaring at Salazar who, in turn, was receiving a hurt stare from Helga.

"He's not telling you that he's in love with you!" Salazar practically yelled.

There was silence. Helga felt her mouth fall open. She had realised that Godric cared a lot about Rowena but this was a shock. How long had he loved her? Had he loved her even when she was with Hugh? Did she love him in return? Even when she was with Hugh? Questions flooded Helga's mind but she knew it was definitely not her right to be asking them.

"I….I…." Godric began spluttering, spreading his hands in front of him. His face now matched the colour of his hair and he stared at the ground.

Helga felt a wave of sympathy for him; it must be awful to have your feelings bared in front of your best friend, the woman you were in love with and basically a stranger, since that was still what she was to Godric Gryffindor.

Rowena stood silent, staring straight ahead. Helga had seen her do this before, it was some form of shock that she went into when terrible or shocking news was revealed to her. Salazar, Helga thought, looked just a little bit sheepish. His temper had gotten the better of him and he had betrayed his best friend, since Helga was in no doubt that Godric would have asked him to keep this news a secret.

"We should get moving." Helga broke the eerie silence. They were standing back down in the market square and, whilst there wasn't anyone around because it was dark, she had a feeling that armed guards must walk through here during the night.

"No." Rowena said.

"No?" Helga frowned, "Ro, it's night time, we need to find somewhere to sleep."

"No." Rowena repeated, "No, I'm not going anywhere with _him_."

Godric made a strangled noise in the dusk glow. Helga felt torn. She could understand Rowena's shock and perhaps anger but it was also important that they kept moving. Helga also had a suspicion that Rowena had actually known Godric loved her before Salazar's outburst.

"Rowena," Helga started carefully but she didn't have time to finish as a sudden sharp pain hit her and she felt herself flying sideways. She hit the ground hard and heard a loud crack. Pain exploded from her left arm and she howled.

"Helga!" a mixture of voices cried out and she could make out figures coming towards her. Soon enough, Rowena was cradling her on the floor.

"Are you alright?" she gushed.

Helga shook her head. She couldn't feel her left arm for pain. But then flashes of coloured light were everywhere and Godric yelled, "We're being attacked!"

"Fight back!" Salazar ordered, producing his wand and pointing it into the darkness, in the direction the spells were coming from.

Helga squinted and thought she could just make out figures approaching them in the dark. But small figures, that would reach no higher than Helga's own waist.

Blasts of light continued to be fired in both directions and Helga tried to sit up but accidentally put weight onto her left arm. She screamed and Rowena jumped, "Helga, don't move." She commanded.

"Who are you!?" Godric yelled at the advancing figures as he dodged and reflected curses. Despite the pain she was in, Helga was impressed with the skills he and Salazar were showing.

And then a voice came from the darkness. It was low but sort of squeaky at the same time and Helga immediately put a nasty face to it, "We only want what is rightfully belonging to our master. We only want the sword."

The sword? Oh, Helga thought, Godric's sword. That sword belonged to these tiny people? But then why had it come out of Godric's hat? Although, Helga supposed, it wasn't really Godric's hat; it had belonged to the strange man with the beady black eyes.

Helga cried out in pain again as Rowena accidentally nudged her arm.

"I'm so sorry!" Rowena hissed.

A spell flew over Rowena's head, narrowly missing her, and smashed into a nearby stall which exploded. Helga rubbed her head where something had flown into it in the dark and she heard Salazar curse in between firing spells.

"We will not leave without the sword. Whether you be dead or alive at the end of it." The same squeaky low voice chanted.

"Godric, just give them the sword!" Rowena yelled.

Helga was in favour of this course of action but her arm felt like it was being slowly sawn off her body and she did not have the effort to form anymore words. Above her somewhere, Helga heard Godric protesting and Rowena screaming at him. Spells continued to fly around and bounce off various objects. At one point a hand yanked Helga sideways as green light streaked over her shoulder.

"You want the sword!?" Godric yelled, "You'll have to come after me!"

"Ric!?" Rowena and Salazar both shouted.

"You three can get away!" Godric waved the sword in air in his left hand whilst casting spells with his wand in his right, "They want the sword- they can leave you alone and come for me! I'll take them far away from here!"

"For heavens' sake Ric, just give it to them!" Rowena cried, also now firing curses into the dark.

Helga's vision was blurry now but, as Godric began to move away from them, the small figures became better lit up by the rays of light that were zooming around and, as Helga caught a glimpse of one of the figures, she thought she must have reached the stage of hallucination. The creature, for it was definitely not a human, had enormous, pointed, ears that shot out of the sides of its head. Its nose matched and looked sharp enough to be impaled upon. It had beady eyes and, in a bright crack of light, Helga would've sworn she saw fangs in the place of teeth.

"Godric, get back here and give them the sword!" Rowena screeched.

But Godric did not answer. Helga stared into the black sky, trying to focus on anything but the pain in her arm. Rowena was gone; Helga did not know where and the bangs and cracks of magic were becoming fainter and fainter.

When Helga had left her convent she had not once considered that she might end up lying in the mud, in the pitch black, shivering, having been assaulted by horrific looking creatures, unable to feel her arm. She closed her eyes tight and prayed that it was, in fact, a dream. She had lost her wand when she had been flung backwards and her head still ached from debris flying into it. She felt her breathing slow and she was no longer aware of herself shivering.

"Helga!"

Helga wondered whether she would become an angel if she died, or whether she had not led a good enough life for that.

"Helga!"

Could mortals even become angels? Helga did not know anyone who had ever met an angel, not even at the convent.

"Helga, it's Sal!"

Helga jerked. Arms held her still and she realised that she was leaning on a person.

"Helga, please speak to me!"

"Huhhm." Helga hummed, confusedly. She tried to twist around to see what was happening but fire shot up her arm and she yelped.

"I think your arm is broken."

You think? Helga wanted to slap him but she was in too much pain.

"Rowena?" she gasped out in between painfully sharp breaths.

"She went after Godric. He ran off trying to get the goblins to follow him so we could escape." Salazar said. Helga could feel anger emanating from him and it sounded like he was talking through gritted teeth.

"Goblins?"

"Yes. Nasty creatures. I hope Ric will be able to defend himself against them. He always was a rash fool, the man with the hat was right about that."

Helga could hear concern mixed in with his angry tone now and she too hoped Godric would be alright.

"Eugh! The nerve of him! Trying to act the hero! Gryffindor the idiot is more like it! Why didn't he just give them the sword!?" Rowena's voice and footsteps grew closer.

"Where did he go?" Salazar asked urgently.

"He ran northwards, past the castle. I couldn't keep up." She whispered, "First Hugh, now Ric. What was he thinking!?"

She rambled on some more but Helga stopped listening. The pain was unbearable and she closed her eyes again, sinking away into sleep.

"No! Helga, you have to stay awake!" Salazar shook her gently and Helga moaned, "Sorry." He whispered.

"Oh, Helga, of course!" Rowena gasped, kneeling down with Salazar.

"I think I know a spell to fix it but I'm not sure." Salazar said gravely. Helga blinked up at him with wide eyes, "Don't do it if you're not sure!" She squeaked.

Rowena ran a hand through her friend's hair, "Hey, Helga, if Salazar says he knows a spell to fix it then it's better than the pain you're in now, right?" the raven-haired woman nodded to Salazar as she spoke.

Helga couldn't believe this. Rowena was supposed to be the smart one.

"Yes, but even I heard him say _he wasn't sure_!" Helga insisted, trying to push herself up and away from them. But she wasn't fast enough.

"Ferula!" Salazar cried, holding his wand over Helga's arm.

Helga flinched instinctively but when she examined her arm afterwards she was pleasantly surprised. There was still pain, but much less and it was bandaged tight to her chest to hold it still.

"Is it fixed?" Rowena wondered, taking an experimental jab at Helga's arm. Helga yowled, "Rowena! What the hell!? That hurts!"

"I'll take that as a no." Rowena sighed.

Salazar chuckled, "Well, I was right, I wasn't sure I knew the spell and it turns out I didn't. But this is the next best thing."

Helga sat up and brushed dirt off her clothes with her good arm. She rolled her eyes at Salazar but thanked him for the bandage and splint.

"So," Rowena broke the eerie silence, "it's still the middle of the night, we've lost Godric and we have no idea how to find this Cassandra….what do we do?"

The other two stared at her and then at each other. Salazar illuminated his wand and held it up between them, lighting up a small area. Helga saw his green eyes glint in the night.

"I say we check out this place in the highlands."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Godric

Godric ran for his life. He had no plan and he had no idea where he was going. In fact, he was immediately beginning to regret not staying with the others and just handing over the damned sword.

But he felt some kind of a connection with it. It fit his hand perfectly and it swung perfectly and it was just….perfect for him. And he couldn't work out why. Maybe the goblins chasing him knew the answer but Godric had a feeling they wouldn't be up for a chat. He could hear them chasing after him, yelling into the night about how they would kill him and how it definitely wouldn't be quick or painless. Godric found himself feeling quite sick and he forced himself to block out their jeers.

Godric was a good few metres ahead of the closest goblins and he was reasonably used to running long distances. He was not, however, used to navigating in pitch black in parts of the country he had never ever visited before.

 _'You can do this. Do this for Ro and Hugh and the baby. Do it for Sal and Helga.'_ He told himself.

He had left the city and the market way behind him, Rowena's yelling still echoing around his mind. He knew he'd done it again; been rash and not thought things through before acting. But he was like that; he was impulsive and he acted before considering the options and thinking about the consequences. In his mind, he had done the brave thing, sacrificing himself to save his friends. But then, Rowena was right; he could have just given up the sword- not played the hero, and they could have all gotten away together. Still, he had made his choice now, and he would have to deal with it.

"The sword or death boy!" Goblins chanted behind Godric. He shivered but kept running. How did they even know he had the sword? He was only holding the hat which appeared to be empty, until Godric stuck his hand into it and pulled out the weapon.

Up ahead Godric could hear a rushing noise and realised it was the sound of running water; a river. That meant he would have to find a bridge to cross over and, given that he was not currently on a path but wading through tall grass, this might not be very easy and he didn't have the time to dither. Dread filled Godric's heart; he had a nasty feeling that even if he gave the goblins the sword they would kill him anyway. Nevertheless, he kept running. There were too many to try and use his wand and they continued to fire random spells over his head.

Godric reached the bank of the river and narrowed his eyes in an attempt to discern, through the darkness, how wide it was. He could swim but not very well and the crashing noise that he could hear made Godric think there were probably rocks and a harsh current in this river. Swallowing thickly as he heard the goblins make their way through the grass roots and towards him, Godric turned to the river.

He was about to jump right into the unknown depths when a sudden white light exploded into existence and filled the area. It lit up the world so brightly that Godric could see clearly the faces of the goblins; even those who were maybe fifty metres away. They were ugly and they were sneering at him. When they realised the source of the light, however, they scattered, quickly and suddenly, howling as they went.

Godric watched them panic and felt his own heart pounding. Surely whatever these goblins were scared of he should be scared of too?

"We will return for the sword, boy!" one of the goblins screeched at Godric before disappearing into the grass and running away.

Godric swallowed again, "Uh huh." He muttered to himself. He had shielded his eyes from the source of the white light because it was so bright but now it had dimmed slightly and he fought his nerves and faced the light.

It was a creature. In fact, it was just a horse. A really, really white horse.

"You're a horse!" Godric blurted to the animal.

It didn't move. Instead, a woman's voice chimed out, "How very rude, sir. Do I look like a horse to you?"

Godric frowned; he couldn't see her at first, but then he could. She was behind the horse, which had faded even more now, and she was beautiful. She had long, golden red hair and she wore a white dress that moved slightly in the breeze created by the river flowing.

"No!" Godric immediately regressed, "No, no, of course not. Please, forgive me, madam."

She chuckled, waving her hand. As if at her command, the horse moved towards Godric and he realised that she was holding a wand.

"Who are you?" Godric asked curiously.

The woman smiled, "My name is Cassandra. And who might you be, young sir? Incurring the wrath of the goblins is no easy feat."

Cassandra? Why did that name ring a bell? Godric was sure Rowena had mentioned it a little bit earlier but he couldn't think straight looking at the beautiful woman before him.

"Gryffindor." Godric said slowly, stumbling towards the woman, still clutching his hat. The horse followed him patiently.

"Gryffindor? What an…interesting name." Cassandra mused.

"No!" Godric said, "No, I'm Godric. Gryffindor….Godric. Godric Gryffindor."

Cassandra frowned slightly, "Alright….Godric? How would you like to come inside and rest?"

Godric's brain screamed that this was a bad idea. A beautiful woman appearing from nowhere, saving his life and then offering him hospitality? It was too good to be true. But his body felt completely knackered and he nodded, grinning like a madman, "Yes, yes please."

XXXX

The house was a few minutes walk away from where the beautiful woman had summoned the white horse. She smiled at Godric the whole way there and then offered him a drink and soup once he had sat down. The house was topsy turvy and impossibly tall.

"Do you live here…alone?" Godric asked, taking a mug of hot water from her eagerly.

Cassandra sat down opposite Godric and waved her wand at the fire which began roaring immediately. Godric gulped. It was just occurring to him that she was quite a powerful witch and could probably beat him in a fight easily.

She smiled slightly at his wary expression and put her wand down on the arm of the chair.

"You don't need to worry Godric Gryffindor. I know exactly who you are."

Immediately Godric was more worried. He frowned deeply.

Cassandra laughed at this and spread her hands, "I'm a seer, Godric. I give prophecies and sometimes I can see the future too. I know who you are because it was I who ordered the sword be made for you."

"You know about the sword?" Godric clutched the hat closer to him.

Cassandra nodded, "Yes. I had a prophecy that you and three others would defeat Burke and begin the education of all wizarding kind in this country. Your sword was included in that prophecy so I ordered the goblin king to forge it for you. I don't know how he got it to you though, or why he wants it back. I did pay him. Then again, goblins are greedy creatures."

"But, how did you know I was outside? And why did you help me? And why did Rowena mention you? And why can't I remember why Rowena mentioned you?" Godric spewed, gulping soup.

Cassandra continued to smile, amused at the tirade of questions.

"I heard the shouts and I sensed the magic. I helped you because I want to see the end of Luca Burke and his evil regime. I don't know why your friend mentioned me but you probably can't remember because I'm part veela and that tends to make men forget some things. And in answer to your earlier question, yes, I live here alone."

"Alright," Godric began, "so what's a veela? And what was that horse you conjured earlier? And are you safe, living here alone?"

"Godric, you just watched me make a herd of goblins run for their lives, do you think I'm safe here alone?"

Godric grunted; she had a fair point.

"And I used a patronus. Not the typical spell used on goblins but a powerful one can ward of most things because it signals that you're not someone to be messed with."

"A patronus? What's it normally used for? And how do you know about Burke? And-"

"I think that's enough questions for one night, Godric Gryffindor." Cassandra chuckled, "Why don't you get some sleep? You can use any of the spare rooms."

Godric put his soup bowl to one side and nodded, thanking her. He grabbed his hat and made to go up the stairs but hung back, calling over his shoulder, "What do you call this place?"

Cassandra, who was already washing up his bowl and mug in mid air, turned back to him, "I call it the Burrow."

Godric nodded, "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight, Godric Gryffindor."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello! Thank you so much to those reading! I hope you enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think! :)**

Chapter 15 – Salazar

They stayed in the stables of a kindly man who gave them directions north, telling them it was almost a month's journey if they walked the whole way. Salazar had no intention of doing this; they would find some form of faster, magical transport…somehow. But they may as well start on foot.

Waking up, Salazar looked around. There were bales of hay stacked in the corner and a couple of rakes stood nearby. There were, thankfully, no animals in the stable but it still smelled like livestock. Salazar had slept nearest to the door and Helga was lying close to him, her eyes closed and her hair blending in with the stray bits of hay on the floor.

"Helga." Salazar whispered, prodding her gently, "Helga?"

She made a noise that Salazar associated with angry women who dislike being woken up. Nevertheless, he persisted.

"Helga?"

"WHAT!?" she hissed, swiping at his hand.

"Ouch!" Salazar rubbed his hand where she had hit him and frowned.

"Oh, don't be pathetic." Helga scolded, pushing herself up and rubbing her eyes.

"That hurt!" Salazar protested, holding up his hand where a red streak was visible. Helga's eyes softened as she saw this and she bit her lip.

"Sorry, I…" she looked up at him, unsure what to say.

Salazar sighed, "Don't worry about it." He reassured her. Then he remembered the problem, "Helga! Where's Rowena!?"

The blonde's eyes grew wide and she whirled around to find an empty stable.

"I…I don't know!" she cried.

Salazar leapt to his feet, closely followed by Helga and they raced out of the stable. Salazar was about to give Helga instructions of where to search and where to meet back with him when he spotted her; Rowena Ravenclaw, waltzing down the street as if nothing were amiss.

"Rowena!" Helga gasped with relief from beside Salazar.

"Where've you been?" Salazar demanded bitterly. Rowena looked taken aback at his contempt but Salazar thought he was being perfectly reasonable. First, they had lost Godric and now Rowena thought it was alright to just wander off?

"Just writing and ensuring the delivery of a letter. Why are you so angry?" Rowena frowned.

Salazar felt anger bubbling inside him; how could she not see what was wrong?

"We've already lost Godric, and all he wanted was to keep _you_ safe, and then you go and run off without telling either of us where you're going and just walk back here as if it's fine!"

Salazar wanted to keep shouting at her but he felt Helga slip her hand into his and squeeze it gently. He knew if he let himself get angrier he would clench his fists and he couldn't do that whilst holding her hand.

Rowena, to her credit, looked remorseful.

"My apologies for worrying you both." She said, curtly.

Salazar took a deep breath and muttered, "It doesn't matter. We should get moving."

It was early morning and people would be waking up soon. They needed to be gone as soon as possible before folk starting asking questions about the lights and noises of the previous night. Salazar had no doubt that the commotion the goblins had caused had woken some people up and they wouldn't keep quiet for long. Soon the rumours would reach the ears of Luca Burke.

"We need to find a faster mode of travel." Helga put in, "We can't walk the whole way there. At least, Rowena won't be able to if she keeps being sick. And it'll only get worse the further along she is."

"I'll be fine." Rowena snapped. Salazar had a suspicion that she was stubborn and was the kind of person who wouldn't accept help unless she was dying, and maybe not even then.

Salazar sighed, "No, Rowena, Helga is right. I think my brother once told me about a couple who manufactured broomsticks who lived in the east of England. I don't think we're far from there."

"Broomsticks?" Helga frowned.

Salazar slung Godric's bag over his shoulder, it having been left in the mud the night before, and began walking up the muddy street. The girls followed him.

"Yes, they're quite new, I think. Come from the continent, the Holy Roman Empire mainly. But Salvador told me a couple called the Ollerton's were introducing them to England."

Salazar continued explaining to Helga what, exactly a broomstick looked like and how it worked (even though he had never actually seen one) until they both heard a ripping noise behind them.

Turning, Salazar found Rowena busy tearing the hem of her dress away and chucking it onto the floor.

"Ro! What are you doing!?" Helga gasped.

Rowena looked up, "Oh, nothing. It's just getting in the way of me walking. Carry on, I'll catch up."

Salazar found himself laughing and, suddenly, Rowena was laughing too. Having been previously unable to get on with her at all, it felt like a weight off of Salazar's shoulders. Her blue eyes twinkled with mirth as she looked down at the bits of material lying on the floor.

In contrast, Helga stood staring in horror at the now frayed hem of her friend's dress whilst the other two laughed their heads off.

"Are you both mad!? That can't be repaired now and it'll cost you a fortune to buy a new one Ro!" she protested.

"Oh give it a rest Helg, we're wanted witches and wizards, I don't think a ripped dress is the worst of our worries!" Rowena wheezed through her giggles.

Helga looked like she'd been slapped in the face and Salazar immediately burst into a new fit of laughter.

"No, the worst of our worries is how on _earth_ we're going to pay for broomsticks to fly us to _Scotland_ so we can learn _advanced magic_ to save our friend from being _murdered_ by goblins whilst trying to take down the most _prolific wizard hunter_ in history and ensure Rowena _gives birth_ safely!" Helga yelled.

They were all silent for a moment then, looking around to check that they had walked far enough to be alone. And then they all doubled up with laughter.

Salazar found himself crying as he howled at the absurdity of their situation. Just last week he had been at home, playing wizarding chess with his brother. He wondered whether or not his family were alright, what with him being wanted. He was sure that his parents and brother had the good sense to make themselves scarce in such a situation, but what if they hadn't found out in time. What if they didn't know the whole story and thought he had turned rogue and become a dangerous wizarding highwayman? What if they never wanted to see him again? He put the thought from his mind.

He worried about Godric for the next few hours as they trudged along the path. It was quite miserable, coming down from a hysterical high and realising that the very ridiculous situation you were laughing about is, in fact, reality.

Salazar hoped his friend had gotten away from the goblins but he couldn't help thinking that it was rather an impossible task. Surely the goblins would have alerted any spies of Burke's and surely he would want Godric tracked down? Salazar was also angry at his friend. Rowena was right, for once; he should have just handed over his damn sword. It wasn't even his! He'd found it in a magical hat that he stole from a stranger! Even being from a magical background hadn't prepared Salazar for the weirdness that had happened to him recently.

Despite being in a world of his own, Salazar did manage to catch Helga's arm before she went smashing into the ground after tripping over a stray rock.

"Thanks." She said, steadying herself. Salazar caught her brown eyes for a second and smiled. One thing he wouldn't change was meeting her.

Over his shoulder, Salazar saw Rowena raise her eyebrows at the pair of them and he shook his head in exasperation.

Rowena only smirked. As Helga began walking again and took off slightly ahead of Salazar the raven-haired woman caught up to him, "I'd be careful, Salazar Slytherin, she is a nun."

Salazar was about to reply when Helga herself called over her shoulder, "Not yet Ro! A pair of strange men kidnapped me before I made that decision!"

"Strange!?" Salazar demanded, "That was your first impression of me?"

Helga hummed, "Did I say first? I think really it's just my general impression of you."

"Are you going to insult me all the way to Scotland?" he asked.

Helga chuckled, "Would I do that?"

Her eyes were wide and innocent looking but Salazar wasn't going to be taken in.

"You," he said pointedly, "are a lot meaner than you seem."

Helga looked at Rowena and they both laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you again to those reading, I'm also so grateful to anyone who had reviewed or followed/favourited this story, I'm loving writing it and hopefully you're enjoying it too! My favourite magical creatures make an appearance very soon so I hope you love it! :)**

Chapter 16 – Rowena

Rowena had known it was only a matter of time. She felt herself rush with adrenalin as she fired spells into the air. Behind her she heard Helga shouting things but rarely did a flash of light accompany them. Salazar was to her left, also blasting off spells. But Rowena knew there were too many of them to fight off.

"This is useless!" Salazar cried.

Rowena was more than inclined to agree with him but she knew there wasn't time for pessimism; she had to think of a plan.

"Who are they?!" Helga screamed.

"Burke's henchmen!" Salazar spat, deflecting a curse.

He was right. Burke had obviously sent them on ahead of him to catch the three of them. They had caught up to them a few moments ago, as they had been walking quietly. The first attacker seemed to come from nowhere and Rowena would have been dead within seconds if it hadn't been for Salazar. Since then they had been locked in a fight with the man and another four had turned up, also with wands.

"Which means Burke will be on the way soon." Rowena yelled.

"Right behind them!" Salazar raged, "He'll be right behind them!"

There was a low chuckle from somewhere behind the five attackers and a voice sounded, loud, clear and amused, "Aha, and right you are Master Slytherin. I do value a high intellect. Tell me, where is the fourth?"

He spoke with an air of arrogance mixed with superiority and, even though she had not yet seen him, Rowena immediately hated him.

"What are you talking about?" Rowena demanded. She quickly ducked and continued backing away from the five men, all the while trying to see the man behind them.

Another laugh and then, "The fourth, of course. All of my witnesses inform me that there are four of you. So where is the fourth? Godric Gryffindor, I believe they call him."

Rowena's blood boiled. It made her feel incredibly uncomfortable, hearing this man say Godric's name. Salazar obviously felt the same way because he took a step forward instead of back.

"Don't say his name! You have no right to say any of our names, you're a filthy murderer!" He shouted.

"Salazar, we have no proof yet!" Rowena warned. She tried to grab his arm and pull him back but he just stood there, still firing spells. He wasn't going to be able to keep this up for much longer.

"We don't need proof Rowena!" Salazar snarled, "It was him! All of it was him! He started the sickness because he wants the muggles dead but he kills witches and wizards too, he's just a maniac!"

"Oh, Master Slytherin how I'm going to enjoy explaining further to you." Burke's voice echoed.

"What are you talking about!?" Rowena demanded.

Salazar still hadn't moved and the five men were getting closer.

"Salazar MOVE!" Helga screamed.

"Get them on the floor." Burke ordered.

The five men advanced menacingly. Suddenly their spells became far more frequent and Rowena found it harder and harder to dodge and fight back. There was a yelp from behind her and Rowena turned to find Helga on the floor, her wand a few feet behind her.

"No, Rowena!" the blonde raised an arm to point but it was too late, Rowena felt the spell hit her and then it went dark.

XXXX

"And her?" Burke's voice resonated in Rowena's ears as she blinked her way into consciousness.

"I don't know." Came Salazar's response.

Rowena opened her eyes the tiniest amount possible and stared directly ahead. She was lying on the ground which was grassy and slightly damp. She guessed they had not moved far from where they had been attacked. In front of her two figures knelt, facing her. She glanced up and saw the familiar features of Helga and Salazar. Salazar glanced down at her for a fraction of a second and realised she was awake. He gave a small, concerned frown and then Burke caught on.

"Waking up are we Lady Ravenclaw?" He asked bemusedly.

Rowena pushed herself up, groaning as a sharp pain shot through her stomach. She clutched it and Helga's hand flew to her shoulder, "Are you alright?" she whispered. Rowena nodded, crawling to her knees.

A man stood before her whom she could only presume was Burke himself. He was rather small, for a fully-grown man, and he had slick, dark hair. His eyebrows were heavy and harsh, knitted together in a frown that extended to his entire face. His eyes were dark and he wore a floor length cloak of pure black. Rowena couldn't help but think that he wasn't really making an effort to hide that fact that he was a wizard.

Burke loomed above her and smiled as he spoke, "We were just talking about heritage, my dear. I don't suppose you happen to know who your parents were, Master Slytherin here didn't seem too sure." He chuckled light-heartedly but Salazar and Helga's faces were stone.

Rowena glared daggers at him. She hated talking about her parents.

"They're dead." She said through gritted teeth.

Burke hummed, "Ah, yes, dreadful, I'm sure. But I didn't ask where they were, Lady Ravenclaw, I asked who they were."

"I don't know." Rowena muttered.

It was true. She had no idea who her parents had been. Not exactly anyway. She knew they had been of a low noble status, otherwise Hugh's family would not have taken her in so readily, even though they were kind people. However, she had never been graced with the knowledge of their names or what they had looked like or how they had acted or anything. As a child, begging for this information, only to be told she couldn't have it, had been the only thing able to make her cry.

Burke snorted, "Well then, I'm afraid you just don't make the cut, my Lady. What a shame."

"The cut? What do you mean, the cut?" Helga asked.

"He means that you're not pure blood." Salazar spat, "Your parents weren't magical. So he believes you don't deserve to be either."

"Correct Master Slytherin. See, you are learning already!" Burke grinned, "You will indeed be a most gifted student."

"Wait, you're siding _with_ him!?" Rowena gaped at Salazar, aghast.

Salazar shot her an angry look that read something like ' _Really? Is that all you think of me?_ '

Rowena knew it wasn't his fault that he had magical parents but she was angry with him for not telling Burke that he was wrong.

"This is wrong!" Helga piped up. Rowena smiled slightly. Trust Helga to be the one to put things to rights.

Helga's heroism did not last long however because Burke raised a hand and swiped it across her face. Helga yelped and Rowena and Salazar jumped to their feet.

"Hey!" Salazar yelled, "Touch her again and I'll kill you!"

Burke stepped back, seemingly surprised at the response he had provoked in the other two. But then he smiled again. He was surrounded by his men and they would not allow any harm to come to him. If Salazar did try and kill Burke it would be him who ended up dead.

"Spirited. I like it." Burke nodded to Salazar and then clicked his fingers, "But I am afraid I will have to separate you from you little girlfriend and the lovely 'Lady who knows not from where she came' because they are of no use to me anymore. Goodbye Miss Hufflepuff, Lady Ravenclaw."

And at the click of Burke's fingers the men behind him moved. They jumped on Salazar and began dragging him away from Rowena and Helga. Burke walked off in the same direction and called over his shoulder, "They are going to kill you girls, so if you want a head start I suggest you run. Now."

Rowena heard him cackling away to himself as he continued to waltz away and she felt sick to her stomach. Nonetheless she grabbed Helga's hand and began to run. Three of the five men were already right behind them and shooting spells.

"Rowena! What's the point!? We don't even have wands and we have no idea where we are!" Helga panted as they raced across an enormous field.

Rowena knew she was right. Their wands had been taken whilst they were unconscious and she also knew they stood no real chance of outrunning the men on their tail.

"Helga, I need you to know that you are my best friend and I will always love you for that." Rowena choked between rapid breaths.

"The same to you Ro." Helga gasped.

Rowena laughed, "Helg, we're so dead!" She could hear the men crushing the grassland behind her. A whoosh of light flew over her ear.

"I know!" Helga yelled.

Rowena's heart was racing and she already felt tired. She knew her last thoughts were going to be consumed with guilt for the unborn child she was going to end up killing alongside herself and her throat tightened even more with tears.

She kept running until she heard Helga yelp and, out of the corner of her eye, saw the blonde girl tumble to the ground.

"Helga!" Rowena cried, whirling around and stopping in her tracks. The men were getting closer and closer every second she didn't keep moving, but Rowena decided in a split second that she had had enough of running away. If she could only escape on her own then it wasn't worth it. She knew full well Helga would stay for her and she had to do her part in return.

She rushed over to her best friend and helped yank her to her feet again but it was completely pointless. Rowena threw herself to the ground in an effort to dodge a blast of green light and Helga returned to the floor within a second.

They found each other's' hands in the grass and clutched on tightly. Rowena met Helga's bright brown eyes and whispered, "I am so sorry, this is all my fault."

Helga shook her head and was about to speak when the three men suddenly all screamed and flew backwards.

Rowena frowned, "What in the…" she trailed off as the men attempted to get up again but were thrown back to the floor. One of the three suddenly wailed in agony and, standing up again, Rowena caught sight of his arm which was now dripping with blood.

"He didn't do that to himself did he?" Helga breathed.

"No." Rowena said slowly, her mind racing as the men battled what seemed to be thin air, "No, he didn't. Helga we need to keep running."

Rowena heard her friend take a sharp breath in, "Why?" she asked.

"Because those men are being attacked. By something invisible."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello again everyone! Here, at last, we get to meet my favourite magical creatures! Thank you to everyone reading and feel free to let me know what you think! Enjoy!

Chapter 17 – Helga

They scrambled to their feet and continued running. Helga's lung felt like they were on fire. The three men behind them continued their piercing screams as they flailed around. Helga had no idea what was happening to them but she knew that she definitely didn't want it to happen to her.

"Do you know what's attacking them?" Helga puffed.

"No, I- aargh!" Rowena yelped and clutched her stomach, suddenly scrunching her face up in pain.

"Oh my, Rowena! What is it!? What's wrong?" Helga squeaked, stopping again to aid her friend. They were still in the enormous field and could see the men falling to the ground again and again. They had to keep moving.

"My stomach…aaagh!" Rowena screamed piercingly and Helga jerked back in shock. Rowena was doubled over in pain and Helga could do nothing. Salazar had her cup in Godric's bag and Burke had taken her wand. No doubt he probably had the bag too.

"Just leave me, keep going!" Rowena panted.

"No! I can't do that!" Helga said, almost without a second thought.

Rowena grinned tightly, "I was right about that then." She muttered.

"What?" Helga asked.

"Nothi- aargh!" Rowena screamed again and clutched her stomach tightly.

Helga suddenly remembered that Rowena was pregnant and a thousand terrible thoughts flew through her mind. Rowena wasn't showing yet but then she had always been very slim so perhaps her frame was hiding a larger bump than was visible. Helga had heard of horror stories as a child of mothers who had delivered far too early and both woman and child had perished. She had also heard of mothers who had not even managed to deliver, but simply died halfway through a pregnancy. That would not happen to Rowena. Helga would make sure of it.

"It's going to be fine, Ro. I promise." Helga whispered, rubbing the raven-haired girl's back gently. Helga was lying through her teeth but she didn't care.

She watched the men still being attacked by the air and wondered whether the invisible creature would come for them after they had finished with the men. Less than a week ago she could not even have dreamt this up and now it was real, and about to kill her.

She watched the men go down again, one…two….three….four….four?

There hadn't been four men earlier. Only three. Burke had only sent three men to kill them, so why were there now four? Helga counted again quickly but got the same result.

She squinted at the men and realised that one of them, presumably the newcomer, was, in fact, running around and barking orders.

"Stop it!" Helga heard him snap at the air, "I said stop it! You've done enough damage!"

Bemused, Helga watched on. The man stretched out a hand and patted the air saying, "There's a good boy."

"He's either mad or…well, mad." Helga managed.

Rowena grunted in response and hunched over even more.

"Stay calm Ro, it'll be fine." Helga lied.

The man was still patting nothing and Helga was no longer sure whether she was more scared of the invisible monsters or him. Their three pursuers were now lying motionless on the floor and the fourth man held both his hands in the air, cooing. Helga took deep breaths and prayed that the man would not spot them. Rowena howled in pain.

"Is it getting worse Ro?" Helga whispered. Rowena nodded into her chest. Helga could see wetness on her cheeks and realised she was crying. They needed help.

The man with the invisible creatures did not spot them and began to tug on the air and walk away from them. Helga made a snap decision and yelled at the top of her lungs, "WAIT!"

The man stopped in his tracks and then jumped sideways slightly, as if something had nudged him. He looked over to where Helga and Rowena were kneeling and began to walk to towards them.

XXXX

"So, you're a physician?" Helga asked as the man who had introduced himself as Oswin Bonham knelt down next to Helga.

"Of a sort. Magical remedies is my area of expertise but that's not what's wrong with your friend." He said.

He had dark skin, hair and eyes with a kind face. He was quite short and had approached them with caution. Helga had pleaded with him to help them, telling him that Rowena was seriously ill and Oswin had told the invisible creatures to stay put before reaching the women.

"What is wrong with her?" Helga asked. She noticed her own hands shaking slightly and balled them into fists in an effort to make them stop.

"My dear, are you or could you possibly be with child?" Oswin questioned kindly.

Rowena tried to nod but it just looked like her head was jerking around randomly.

"Yes, yes she is." Helga supplied, "I don't know how far though, sorry." Helga scolded herself; she ought to have found out from Rowena. She ought to have done more to help her along the way. She was, after all, supposed to be the healer.

"Don't worry," Oswin said, whipping a wand out of his sleeve, "that doesn't matter. What's her name?"

"Rowena." Rowena managed, making Helga stop with her mouth open.

"Right. Rowena, listen and listen closely. Your baby is developing in the wrong part of your reproductive system and it's killing you and the child. I'm going to use advanced magic to move it to the correct part of you where it can continue to develop normally. This will hurt." Oswin spoke incredibly quickly and Helga didn't follow very much of it but Rowena nodded slowly.

He cupped the back of Rowena's head and told her to lean back. She did so, her face scrunched up in pain, and Oswin raised his wand over her stomach. He muttered some words and Rowena screamed.

"Ro!" Helga gasped, rushing to kneel on the other side of her friend.

"Hold her still!" Oswin ordered, breaking his chanting for a second. Rowena was writhing in pain and Helga, deciding that this man was their only hope, grabbed her shoulders tightly.

"I'm so sorry Ro, but he's going to make you better. I promise." Helga whispered into her ear. Rowena just blinked away tears. She looked as though she was being disembowelled with no pain relief.

Oswin recommenced his chants and Helga prayed that this would work. She had not thought much about the relationship between her magic and her faith; her life at the convent. She still had yet to decide whether she would return and become a nun, a sister. She didn't even know when she would be able to return, if ever. For now, she would keep both close to her heart.

Beneath her hands, Helga felt Rowena slump slightly. Her eyes closed and she let out a low moan.

"She will sleep now for a small while. The baby will be fine." Oswin said.

"Thank you." Helga managed. She pushed some loose hair out of Rowena's eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't suppose you know the way to acquire some broomsticks, only we're trying to get to Scotland."

"Scotland?" Oswin scoffed, "Why? I mean, that's quite a long way. And no, sorry, I have no idea where to get broomsticks."

Helga was exhausted and she knew if Rowena was conscious she would stop her from revealing anymore information to this strange man they had never met before but Helga decided that she didn't care anymore. He had, after all, just saved Rowena's life. Unless he had harmed her..? Helga slid a hand around Rowena's wrist and discreetly took her pulse. It was fine.

"We need to get to Scotland to improve our magic so we can defeat Luca Burke." Helga said.

Oswin raised his thick, dark brows and was silent for a moment. Then he stood up and motioned to the thin air again. For a second, Helga wondered whether she had been too quick to believe that he was sane. But then she felt something nudge her shoulder and yelped, swiping a hand. It hit solid skin.

Well, skin was the only word Helga could think of to describe it. Touching what looked like the air again, Helga reasoned that it was more like scaled paper. It was rough but not slimey and Helga was willing to bet that it could have withstood quite a blow from a sword or maybe even an arrow.

"What are they?" Helga breathed.

"They're called thestrals." Oswin said, stroking the air where, Helga presumed, a creature stood.

"And are they always invisible?"

Oswin shook his head, his expression morphing into sadness, "They can be seen only by those who have witnessed death. Obviously you are lucky enough not to have done so."

Helga frowned, "I've seen dead people." It was true. Many of the nuns at the convent had been old and passed away in their sleep only to be discovered the next morning. Helga had even found one old lady herself. She had been pale as a sheet and her skin glowed with a waxy shine in the morning sunlight. Her eyes stared blankly ahead, as if she could see everything, but also nothing at all. That had taken some getting over on Helga's part.

"Perhaps, but have you seen death itself?" Oswin asked.

He obviously had. His hands were too adept at finding the creatures and he could order them about without touching them.

"What do they look like?" Helga wondered.

"Monstrous." Oswin replied, "But they are calm and docile, unless aggravated."

"Those men, our pursuers, they made them angry?" Helga guessed, "Are…are they dead?"

"No. Just unconscious." Oswin informed her, "I will obliviate their memories and we will leave them here. You and I and your friend, however, ought to get back to my home. I believe I may have a way of getting you to Scotland, although it may make you hurl." There was a glint in his eye that Helga both trusted and didn't like.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you again to those reading, I really hope you're enjoying the story because it's so much fun to write! Let me know what you think J

Chapter 18 – Godric

Godric woke up having slept fitfully. He hugged the hat tightly to him under the covers. It was warm and he had sweated. He ran a hand through his hair and it was sticky and in need of a wash. He couldn't remember the last time he had washed and wondered idly whether Cassandra's topsy turvy house had a bath.

Godric pushed himself up and out of the bed, never letting go of his hat. It was the only thing he had now, apart from his wand. His bag was with Salazar.

He could hear the beautiful woman downstairs bustling around. Godric wasn't sure but he had a feeling the house was enormous. He had chosen the second bedroom he had come to which had been on the second floor but, looking up, the staircase had risen and risen and, in his tired state, Godric hadn't been able to make out where it finally finished.

He trailed past the other bed that occupied this room; he had slept in the one nearest the window, in case and intruder did enter in the night. Godric descended the stairs, which groaned underneath him, and entered the living space and kitchen again.

Cassandra passed him some water and immediately beckoned him to a chair. Godric sat and drank eagerly. He was thirsty, not having realised just how dehydrated he was. It made him worry for the others. If he hadn't realised how badly he needed a drink and food, had they? Had Rowena? Rowena, who would not only need to feed and nourish herself but the baby too…

Godric tried to push the thought from his mind but it lingered like the last flame on a hearth flickering out. Was it too much to hope that the goblins wouldn't come back? That the others would all make Scotland safely and be treated well? That he could join them again?

"Drink it all," Cassandra said, "today we leave for the highlands."

Godric choked on the drink. Spluttering he asked, "How…how do you know about Scotland?" He definitely hadn't mentioned it. He had tried to be extra cautious with the information he shared, especially with strangers; anyone could be dangerous. Even though Cassandra had claimed to want to help defeat Burke, she might still betray him and get the others caught in the process.

Cassandra's lips twitched and Godric realised she was trying not to smirk. Again he took in her ethereal beauty, those eyes, that hair, her lips…

"Prophecy, remember?" she asked, "You and your friends have great things to do in Scotland, in those highlands."

"Me? I don't think I've ever done anything great." Godric scoffed. The words were out of his mouth before he realised he had said them. But they were true. It was a strange feeling then that clouded his mind…self-doubt. Self-loathing, even. He had never felt it before, had always put up a façade of confidence, but, perhaps the events of the past few days had brought it to the forefront of his mind.

"Really?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow, sitting opposite Godric with her own mug. She swallowed quietly and whispered, "What have you done that is so awful Godric Gryffindor?"

Godric stared at her. He ought not to tell her. He ought to say nothing, pass it off as a ridiculous comment made in the heat of the moment. But there was something in her eyes, something that made him want to trust her.

"Are you married?" He spewed suddenly.

Cassandra laughed, "Are you asking for a friend?" she teased gently.

Godric shook his head, "No, no. I'm not even asking for me really, I just…wondered…"

 _Pathetic_ , he scolded himself.

"Well no. I am not married." The beautiful woman answered, "As I said, I live here alone. I receive enough male attention as it is, being part veela."

That stirred Godric's memories of the previous evening, "Yes," he recalled, "yes, what is that?"

"It's just a species. They're humanoid…mostly, and very beautiful. Like I said, I'm only part veela, a way back in my family history, but it still shows."

If she was only part veela, _a way back_ , Godric shuddered to think how he would've reacted to a full veela, or what one even looked like. He began imaging female figures in his mind, tall, slim, long hair as black as pitch tumbling down their backs, blue eyes and a sharp wit to go with the looks; the epitome of beauty. Realising what he was doing, Godric snapped back into the present.

"So, what did you do that's got you so down on yourself?" Cassandra asked again.

Sighing and feeling like he was going to regret every second of the next few minutes, Godric began. He told her about finding Helga and being rude to her within seconds of meeting her. He told her about shouting at Rowena and being jealous of Hugh, his best friend. He told her about Hugh's death and the baby and how he felt responsible for it even though it wasn't his and how he felt guilty about feeling that. He told her how he felt about Ro, how he had always felt. How he had snapped at Salazar, let his pride get the better of him and tried to play the hero with the sword. In actual fact he had just left Rowena with one less protector, although he chuckled at this, knowing she would hate the phrase 'protector'.

 _"Nobody protects me, I can look after myself!"_ he heard her voice in his head.

Cassandra hummed quietly as he reached his conclusion; that he had never done anything great.

"Fair enough."

"What?" Godric frowned, taken aback.

"I said fair enough." Cassandra said, "Fair enough, you've never done anything great. You've let your friends down more than once and I shouldn't be surprised if Burke gets to them now, since you abandoned them."

Godric's mug clattered to the floor, spilling the remaining contents on the stone ground.

"You're….you're not supposed to agree with me!" he spluttered, "You're meant to tell me I'm wrong…tell me I did my best, the best I could…that I tried my hardest for my friends because I'm a good person- not _great_ but good! I did good!"

She smiled at him, one brow raised slightly above the other and cocked her head, "Do I need to tell you? You just said it yourself."

Godric laughed then, realising her intentions.

"Your confidence in yourself is what keeps you going. You can't afford to lose it Godric." Cassandra said, getting up and retrieving Godric's mug. She placed both it and her own on the table and then waved her wand. The water seeping across the stones and towards the carefully placed hearth rug vanished.

"Now, food and then Scotland." She announced.

"But, how are we going to get there?" Godric asked, deciding it was better not to question about her accompanying him.

Cassandra just smiled.

XXXX

"It's called floo powder." Cassandra announced, standing proudly by the hearth. She had doused the flames a few moments previously and was holding a clay pot with no lid, showing Godric some of the black powder she had pulled from inside.

Godric had never heard of it before and it wasn't like he hadn't had a magical upbringing.

"I helped invent it." She smirked and Godric could tell she was impressed with herself. Still, he would be too if he'd invented such a powder. If it could, indeed, do what she claimed it could.

"Helped?" Godric asked.

She nodded, ushering him towards the hearth. He had his hat clenched in his left hand and his wand in his right. He had eaten enough to feed an army and then she had given him strict instructions on how to operate the powder.

"It was mostly my friends, Robin and Jocasta, but I came up with the name and I supplied all of the drinks whilst they were experimenting." Cassandra said quickly, her chest puffing out slightly. Godric chuckled.

"Now, step forward and remember it's Urquhart Manor."

"One of your friends' houses?" Godric guessed.

"Robin's place." She confirmed, "It's not really a manor, more of a small house really, but I think he calls it that for the prestige. Robin likes to be thought of as well off even though he isn't. But then who can blame him? Who knows, if magic becomes accepted and we sell enough Floo Powder, he really might be rich."

"Fair enough." Godric said, tiptoeing into the fireplace. He was worried it might burn through the soles of his shoes if it was still hot enough but fortunately Cassandra had done a good enough job of putting it out.

Taking some powder from the jar she offered he raised his hand to throw it down.

"I'll be coming right after." She promised and he chucked the black dust at the ground.

"Urquhart Manor!" Godric yelled. And then his head exploded.

XXXX

It was like being squished through holes that he was far too big for but somehow, magically, still fitting. Godric felt sick to his stomach and reminded himself to tell Cassandra that he certainly wouldn't be investing in her invention. And then, as suddenly as it had started, it was over and he fell into a completely different room.

This place was darker than Cassandra's house had been. There were less windows and the room itself was smaller, with only three chairs in total. There was no kitchen attached and Godric guessed that the old wooden door in the corner must lead to a hallway, from which the kitchen could be accessed via another doorway.

"What in the-?!" a man's voice yelped from across the room, by one of the only two windows.

Godric crawled out of the hearth and climbed to his feet, brushing the dirt and dust from his clothes. He opened his mouth to explain to the shocked man when there was a _pop!_ from behind him and Cassandra leapt up beside him.

"Ah, Robin, so sorry about just dropping in like this. I would have loved to have written but, as you can see," she gestured to Godric, "there were unexpected circumstances."

Godric stood there, clutching his hat and wand still, looking at the man whose home he had just appeared in. Robin was tall and muscular. He wore a thin shirt and cotton trousers and his sleeves were rolled up, revealing extremely well-toned forearms. Godric might not have minded meeting a man who made him appear so athletically inferior, had it not been for the fact that Robin too possessed fiery red hair and sharp blue eyes. It was almost like fate had decided to show Godric what he _could_ look like if he ran everywhere he went and wrestled bears for a hobby.

"That's…no problem, Cass. Who, might I ask, have you brought with you to my house?" Robin asked. Godric inwardly cursed; this man even had the naturally low voice that could so easily become an attractive growl.

"Ah," Cassandra smiled, "Rob, this is Godric Gryffindor. Godric, this is Robin Weasley."

Godric watched Robin's brows rise slightly but he soon recovered himself and held out his hand for Godric to shake. Godric took it and found that, to no surprise, Robin had a firm handshake.

"Godric Gryffindor, as in Godric Gryffindor from Cass' prophecy, Godric Gryffindor?" Robin asked.

Godric's head span at hearing his name so many times in one sentence but nodded, "Uh, yeah, at least, I-we…think so."

"He is, Rob, yes. He has the sword and everything." Cassandra squeaked the last bit and Godric realised she was excited.

Robin, to his credit, kept his cool, "Well, how interesting. How long will you be staying Cass? You know I only have one spare room."

Godric looked at Cassandra who shrugged nonchalantly, "However long it takes Godric's friends to arrive as well and then however long it takes to train a force up to defeat Burke and then however long it takes to help build the school and then-"

"Wait what?" Godric and Robin chorused.

"What school?" Godric asked.

"I really only have one spare room." Robin repeated.

Cassandra, who had been busily counting on her fingers, looked up at the men's' distraught faces and giggled, "I'll explain it all when your friends get here." She said to Godric, "And I don't mind sleeping on the floor down here Robin."

Robin shifted uncomfortably.

"No, I can't let you do that." Godric interrupted, "If someone has to sleep on the floor, I'll do it."

He looked to Cassandra, for her to accept his offer but she was staring resolute at Robin who was fixing her with a stern glare. After a few seconds of silence Godric observed Robin's face soften at Cassandra's wide eyes and the well-built man sighed, "Alright, fine Cass! Yes, you can share my room."

Cassandra smirked and Godric realised she had done what she was so good at again; manipulating people. Not in a bad way, just in a very sneaky way. Godric couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. At least this athletic statue of a man also fell for Cassandra's wily ways.

XXXX

"Are you and Robin good friends then?" Godric asked as he ascended the small stairs with her ahead of him. Robin was downstairs extinguishing his fireplace which, thankfully, he had only been _about_ to light when Godric and Cassandra had appeared.

Godric could feel her smirking in the darkness as she said, "We're close. I like him, he likes me…but it's quite hard to convince him of anything more. I'm getting there though. And I love a challenge."

"Huh," Godric reached the top of the stairs and turned left as she went right, "I suppose I wasn't much of a challenge then?"

He had fallen for her charms and beauty the second he saw her, and he felt bad about it.

Cassandra smiled at him kindly, "Oh Godric, you weren't the most resistant man I've ever come across. But I can tell you've already made a commitment and you're going to stick to it. To her. I respect you for that."

She squeezed his shoulder lightly before disappearing through the door.

Godric entered his own room and slumped over to the small wooden framed bed in the corner. There was one pillow and a single, ripped sheet. Robin Weasley really wasn't the richest of men, however much he would like to be. Still, Godric thought, there were people who had less.

He stared at the ceiling from the bed, placing the hat on his chest and watching it rise and fall systematically. How would he know when the others got here? Would they even get here? Had he left them for Burke like Cassandra had suggested?

Deciding that worrying wasn't going to do any good and probably wasn't worth his time, he rolled toward the window and closed his eyes. In his mind, he saw his version of the most beautiful woman again but when she turned to face him he fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading! I'm still trying to work this all in with real history but it won't be perfect since I'm by no means an expert. Still, enjoy! I love hearing from you!

Chapter 19 – Salazar

"Oh please," Burke sang, his voice laced with venom, "you're an intelligent wizard Salazar Slytherin, you know what I'm after. My vision for the new world order. You can work it out."

Salazar still knelt before the short man, two of his henchmen watching on in amusement. He had watched Helga and Rowena sprint away, three other men in pursuit and he doubted very much whether they had escaped. Despite his tense relationship with Rowena, he would never wish harm on her. And Helga…she was far too young to die. Salazar prayed, although he knew not to whom, that they would be safe. He made a promise to himself then, that if they all, somehow, made it out of this alive, he would get Helga to tell him all about her faith. It was a new thing, Salazar knew that much, it had only come to Britain in the last 300 years but had spread like wildfire. Convents suddenly everywhere; sponsored by royalty. Salazar, however, had never come across it in his upbringing. He scoffed at the idea, and reasonably so, in his opinion.

"You want rid of all the muggles," Salazar mused, "And magic folk who aren't _pure blood_. You do realise there will be literally nobody left in your new, perfect world?"

Burke laughed, kneeling down next to Salazar and tilting his head slightly, "Ah but Salazar, I don't need endless people for my new world. I only need a few handfuls and together we will all repopulate the country with pure blood wizards and witches. It'll be so glorious; can you even imagine!?"

His voice was icy but excited at the same time and his eyes gleamed. When Salazar didn't answer Burke raised a finger to his chin and lifted it to face him. Salazar shuddered at his touch and shifted away, "Hmm, Sal? That is what they call you, isn't it?"

"Zar." Salazar said suddenly, out of nowhere, "I wanted them to call me Zar. Not _Sal_."

"Ah," Burke smiled, dragging a single finger along Salazar's forehead, pushing strands of hair from his eyes, "yes, far more death defying. Perhaps they knew they couldn't compete and decided to bring you down to their level?"

"It's a _nickname_." Salazar frowned, "I don't think there was that much thinking involved."

"Oh but there was Salazar. They're not as good as you and they know it. Those girls were pathetic, they'll never be worthy of _you_. You are of pure blood. You and your family." Burke was leaning his head on Salazar's shoulder now and, as uncomfortable as Salazar felt, he couldn't do anything. He didn't have his wand or Godric's bag and the mention of his family had sent a surge of nausea through his stomach.

Burke had noticed it too, "Yes, Salazar. Your dear family. Salvador misses you desperately, by the way."

"Salvador." Salazar repeated weakly.

"Oh yes, I paid him a little visit before I came looking for you. When I found out that you were helping Rowena Ravenclaw escape her inevitable fate. You and the Gryffindor boy. Giselle was in high spirits when I saw her, I must say." He chuckled to himself and Salazar felt his blood boil.

"Took this right from the pair of them," Burke said, tossing something into the grass below them, "I said it'd be awfully rude of me to turn up without a gift for you so I had to take something from them."

Salazar extended a shaky arm to the ground and picked up the object. It glinted in the sunlight. It was a necklace, Salazar realised, running the chain through his fingers. He stared at the pendant and realised it was more than a necklace; he knew exactly what it was and who it belonged to. Engraved on what Salazar knew to be a locket was a single S. It was Salvador's, originally, and he had gifted it to Giselle for her birthday one year. He clenched his fist around the locket; he wouldn't give it back, not until he saw Salvador and Giselle and could hand it to them, face to face.

Burke hummed lightly, "You can have it. If you want to give it back to them then be my guest. But unless you comply with my orders then you'll be giving back to their dead bodies."

"Comply with your orders?" Salazar spat, "I would have thought an intelligent wizard like you would know that he had to kill all those who disagreed with him. Leaving anyone out would be a massive risk. You're not going to be able to blackmail me into joining you."

Burke clicked his tongue, "Ah, Salazar. You are going to be a difficult one to convince, aren't you? Make no mistake, I will kill your brother and his…intimate friend. I have no qualms about ordering their deaths. But believe me, I do not want to. They are two valuable allies if I can convince them, and you. They too refused me at first but I'm currently giving them time…to think."

Salazar's stomach turned. He dreaded to think what Burke had done to Salvador and Giselle. He felt guilty too; he should have done more to keep them safe, they should have been his first thought before he ran off like an idiot with a wanted criminal…

Somehow, Burke appeared to have read his thoughts because he spoke quietly, "Did he tell you before?"

Salazar said nothing.

"Did Godric explain to you the danger you'd be in, the danger your family would be in before he asked you to risk your life helping a woman you'd never met? A pathetic witch who didn't even know who her family was?"

Salazar had met Rowena before Godric asked him to help save her but he didn't feel like mentioning it. Burke had a point. Godric had been his usual reckless self and tried to save the day before thinking through the options and the risks, not just to himself but to everyone else. Did Godric even know Burke had Giselle? Probably not. Probably not because the last time Salazar had seen Godric he'd been running off into the dark like an idiot to try and keep a sword.

"Why are you trying to make me angry at Ric?" Salazar asked cautiously, "Surely you want him too?"

Burke stretched his hands out in front of him and cracked his knuckles calmly. The sound made Salazar's stomach churn again.

Standing up straight, Burke grinned, "I don't want you to be angry at Godric, he is your friend, no?"

"Yes." Salazar snapped.

"Well then, he has only ever tried his best to help you, and everyone he cares about, has he not?"

"Yes." Salazar grit his teeth.

"So then, it is not he whom you should be blaming." Burke concluded, as if it were obvious.

"But you just said-" Salazar started but Burke clicked his tongue again.

He circled Salazar slowly, bending down and whispering in his ear, "It's not Godric's fault, Salazar, you know that. It's hers, that nameless, faceless witch you all risked your lives to save. It's _her_ fault. _She_ got herself into trouble and demanded _you_ help her."

Salazar shook his head. Rowena hadn't done anything, she's been wrongly accused of causing the sickness. That had been Burke himself.

"It's the muggles' fault. Those disgusting, grovelling imbeciles who don't know anything. _They_ accused Rowena. _They_ tried to _burn_ her. Uncivilised swine that they are. They _hate_ our kind; they'd kill us all if they had the chance Salazar."

Was it true? Did muggles hate magic folk innately? The man with the beady black eyes had been perfectly willing to fight them, but then, they had provoked him….

"It's the mudblood's fault. _She's_ useless!"

Salazar knew he was talking about Helga and he clenched the locket even tighter in his hand to stop himself shouting. The metal sliced into his raw palm and he winced.

"She couldn't stop my sickness; she tried and she failed." Burke hissed, his hand sliding over Salazar's shoulder. Salazar tensed with an unspeakable question but Burke answered it, "Yes, Salazar, I know about that. Rowena's lovely muggle husband spewed so, so much to me before I finished him off. Sick as a pig, he was. I was doing him a favour."

Salazar wondered whether Burke realised he was just making him angrier. He doubted it.

"She's not worth your time. She's more a hindrance than a help really. And you know it."

"Don't talk about Helga." Salazar spat, suddenly unable to contain himself.

Helga was still learning about magic and she had far to go yet. As useless as she might seem at the moment, Salazar could see vast potential in her deep brown eyes. And he could identify with it. He hadn't always been good at magic; he still wasn't an expert, far from it. But he had had to learn. Helga just hadn't had that chance growing up. _And everyone should have it_ , Salazar thought suddenly.

"Everyone has to start somewhere. Everyone has to learn." He said.

Burke sighed into Salazar's ear, making him shiver and jerk away.

"Oh, my dear boy, I thought I could convince you, but apparently not. You're wrong. Not everyone has to learn. There are those that _should_ learn and those that _should not._ You were one of the fortunate few but, as it seems you have your heart set on a mudblood and a nobody, I cannot help you…or your family."

Burke stretched up again to his full height, which still wasn't very much, and cracked his knuckles. He raised his wand and pointed it at Salazar, "Still no inclination to try and save your family, lad?" he asked.

Salazar opened his mouth to reply, _"I will never give in to you."_ when a loud _'POP!'_ cut him off.

It had come from behind Burke and he and his remaining cronies turned around to find a finely dressed woman standing where previously there had been empty space. Salazar's mind flashed back to Denby telling them about apparating? Had it been called that?

"I hope you're not doing anything that would upset the King, Burke." The woman spoke clearly and plainly and Salazar knew immediately that her clothes were not simply for show; she was an educated noblewoman.

Her long hair was braided away under a scarf and only curls of brown were visible at the edges of her face. A gold circlet ringed her head, matching her hazel eyes neatly. She looked to be in her early thirties and something about her face, the way she held herself- so regally- caused a flicker of recognition in Salazar. He had been to the King's court more than once; it was where he had met Ollivander, and this woman must have been there.

"My Lady, your highness, my majesty!" Burke spluttered.

That jogged Salazar's memory; this woman was the old Queen, the wife of King Edgar and mother of Prince Aethelred. He immediately shut his gaping mouth.

"Close your mouth, Burke, it suits you better. You may open it to answer my questions-" the old Queen began but Burke babbled on.

"You appeared! From nowhere! Alone! You…you have magic, your majesty!" He was practically trembling with delight, eyeing his fellow men wickedly. Salazar wondered whether he should tell the old Queen just how dangerous Burke was; how nobody knew how to defeat him or why he was so undefeatable but the lady was calm and collected.

She raised a solitary brow, as if amused and said, "Yes, Burke. I have magic. What of it? I have been wishing to tell you for a while now but I never could find the right moment."

Burke was onto her immediately, "I'll tell the King. He'll give me permission to execute you. And we'll finally have proof that your little boy isn't insane, he's a wizard and then I can finish him off too!"

Burke's men chuckled nastily and Salazar felt his throat go dry. He wouldn't put it past Burke to just kill the old Queen now and explain his actions to the King later. The King himself, after all, was just a child and Burke had plans to kill him too, once most of the population had perished; either from his disease or his hunting.

"You could certainly do that, yes Burke." The old Queen hummed, taking a step towards where Salazar knelt, "But it's far more likely that I will return to the King's court right now and tell him the entire truth about his wizard catcher. That he is, in fact, a wizard himself. And then whose head would be on the chopping block?"

"You can't kill me." Burke smirked, "So don't even try."

The old Queen had come so close that she was now face to face with Burke, being about his height. Burke's expression suggested he might spit in her face and Salazar silently willed him to do it, if only so he might see this spectacular woman break her calm demeanour and give Burke what he deserved.

Instead she said coolly, "I've only come for the boy, Burke. Hand him over, safe and sound and we can both keep each other's' secret."

Salazar frowned. Why did she want him?

Burke, on the other hand, snorted, "And why would I let you take him? And why would I keep your secret? I could kill you now."

"Because you are still weak, Luca Burke." She spoke plainly, "For all your façade of power, you have not yet finished what you set out to do. And I have the first one. I have it and I will destroy it. You're nothing new, Burke, people have done what you have done before and they've failed, and you will fail. I have powerful friends throughout this country who would come to me with one call to take you down."

Salazar wondered whether she was bluffing. If she wasn't then why had she let it get this far?

"And I will call them. You've set the ball rolling, trying to interfere with the prophecy, Burke, and it won't end well for you. But give me the boy and let us leave this place, keep my secret, and you can have this back."

In her hand, as she raised it, she dangled small chain; not long enough to be a necklace, but a bracelet, Salazar realised. And like the locket he held in his own fist, there was a letter engraved upon the thick, silver circle that dangled at the lowest point, the letter _E_.

Burke snatched for it but it vanished from Aelfthryth's hand before he could take it.

"Ah, ah." The old Queen clicked her tongue disparagingly, "let met to the boy first."

Salazar didn't know why she kept calling him a boy; she could only be about five years older than him. Perhaps it was to make herself feel more mature and superior, since Burke was surely older than her.

Burke was seething with what appeared to Salazar to be a personal hatred. He realised then that this was not an ambition without reason. There was a story behind Burke and the old Queen; there was a reason that Burke wanted to kill all the muggles and non-purebloods and there was a reason that he was so desperate to murder the King, the old Queen and the Prince.

Reluctantly, Burke shifted aside. There was a murmur from one of his henchmen but Burke snapped at the man viciously.

Aelfthryth moved forward and placed a hand on Salazar's shoulder, smiling gently.

"And my bracelet?" Burke demanded.

Salazar couldn't feel his knees anymore, he had been on the ground for so long but he heard the old Queen tutting above him, "Ah, but it isn't your bracelet, is it Burke?"

Burke's face turned from confusion to rage in a split second and he lunged for Salazar and the old Queen.

But they were already gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So, here we go… I hope everyone has had a lovely day/week and you all enjoy! Thank you for reading, let me know what you think! :)**

Chapter 20 – Rowena

Rowena woke up slowly. She felt like she had been asleep for a week. Then she remembered the pain that had rushed through her. It had been the most agonising pain she had ever felt in her life. But it was gone now, thank goodness.

"How do you feel?" A deep voice rumbled across the air.

Rowena pushed herself up slightly and realised she was in a bed; thin sheets draped over her clothes. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the light spilling into the room. It was of a reasonable size with simple furnishings and a wooden door that had been painted a vulgar shade of green. The man, whose voice Rowena presumed she had heard, was sitting on top of a chest of drawers at the foot of the bed. Helga was nowhere to be found.

"Who…who are you?" Rowena stuttered. Her hands instinctively flew to her stomach and she frowned at her own actions. She had no idea when she had suddenly decided that the baby's life was more important than her own, logically that didn't make sense to her, but as she felt her stomach, felt the small bump developing, she realised it- this baby- was the only thing she had left of Hugh.

The man obviously realised that Rowena was unsettled and he raised his hands carefully. They were empty.

He had dark skin and black hair. He was wearing a simple shirt and trousers and he sat cross legged.

"My name is Oswin Bonham and I'm told by your friend that you are Rowena Ravenclaw."

Rowena silently cursed Helga for spewing information to this strange man.

"Yes, that's me. Where is Helga?"

The man shifted, smiling gently, "She's making some food for you."

"Where am I?"

"My house. It's in the north of England. Helga tells me you need to reach the highlands in Scotland. I think I may be able to help with that but we must get you on your feet first and for that you need rest and good food." Oswin said.

"Helga should not have told you anything." Rowena snapped. She looked past Oswin to the hideous door and wondered whether he would be able to stop her getting out. He probably would, since she didn't have her wand.

Oswin kept his gentle smile and said quietly, "Your friend helped to save yours and your baby's lives. I suggest you give her the benefit of the doubt. I promise no harm will come to you here but you ought to rest; you and the child are likely both exhausted."

Rowena's hands, which had not left her stomach, cradled the unborn baby carefully. She had not felt it move yet, but she did not expect to for another few months. Still, it was currently the most precious thing in the world to her.

"What happened to my child?" Rowena asked carefully.

"It's complicated to explain but the baby was developing in the wrong place, so I moved it to the correct place to continue growing. You should both be perfectly fine now if you get your rest."

Oswin got up to leave and Rowena said, "Thank you, sir. I am grateful."

"You are most welcome, my Lady. Helga may be up with the food anytime now, but try and sleep some more." He reached for the door handle and Rowena lay back down carefully but then a thought occurred to her.

"How did you know what to do? How did you know what was wrong with me?"

A sad light flickered through Oswin's dark eyes and Rowena immediately regretted asking but he said lowly, "My wife had the same thing, only, I didn't know what it was then. I was just a lad trying to train myself in healing back then and I thought I knew everything, but I didn't. I couldn't get her help in time and she died. I don't know if my child was a boy or a girl but I call her Ffion. And I know they're looking down on me, my two lovely girls."

Rowena felt wetness at the corner of her eyes and the familiar stab of tears.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could manage.

"Thank you." Oswin said. And he left Rowena to sleep some more.

XXXX

Upon waking again, Rowena found her best friend sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the bed. All Rowena could see from her pillow was the back of blonde curls bobbing onto the bed.

"Helg?" Rowena asked weakly, blinking into the light that flooded the room.

Helga turned and Rowena smirked. Her friend had bright orange soup all around her lips and was, apparently, unaware. The smell of the food, however, made Rowena's stomach grumble loudly.

"Oh, here!" Helga grinned, reaching back down to the ground and producing a full bowl of soup. Rowena sat up and took it thankfully, telling her stomach to be quiet. Helga tossed her some bread and Rowena began greedily ripping it up and dipping it into the hot liquid.

"So, this man," She chewed eagerly, "he said something about helping us get to Scotland. Do you think we can trust him?"

Helga made a thoughtful humming sound and gulped some soup down, "I'm fairly sure. I mean, if he wanted to hurt us, he had ample opportunity to leave you for dead and finish me off."

"True," Rowena mused, "and he took down Burke's men, I suppose."

"Oh, no!" Helga shifted so she was fully facing Rowena now, "Don't you remember, that wasn't Oswin! That was his invisible creatures!"

Vague memories floated through Rowena's mind of men being flung around a field by a seemingly invisible force.

"What are they, then?"

Helga's lips broadened into a soupy smile as she announced proudly, "Thestrals!"

"Thestrals...?" Rowena tried to copy the word her friend had said.

Helga nodded eagerly, "Mhhm hmm, and they aren't always invisible! They _can_ be seen, but only by those who have witnessed death. Like Oswin." She added sadly.

"He told you too then? About his wife and baby?"

"Yes. I asked him who he lived with and he explained."

Rowena let out a sigh. Her mind flicked to Godric and then to Salazar and she hoped they were alright. She hadn't asked Helga whether she was worried about them, somehow, Helga seemed to have a certainty that it would all be fine, in the end. But Rowena worried herself sick. She had grown to like Salazar, in a way, and his occasionally snarky comments were just the ammunition to fuel her own witty responses. And Godric…

Rowena regretted getting angry at him. She still felt she was justified in her anger; as far as she was concerned she had never given Godric any excuse to think she was interested in him as more than a friend, after all, she was married to Hugh. But there was part of her that knew she would ache if she lost him. Part of her that had realised, as she had spent the past days trying to believe that Hugh was really gone, that if she wanted anyone to help her raise her own child, it would be Godric Gryffindor. If she had a boy, she wanted him to be just like Godric; brave, fearless, reckless, stupid- all of it.

"Thought of a name yet?" Helga said suddenly, her eyes bright.

Rowena jolted and split some soup onto the sheets. Cursing, she wiped as much of it away as she could with her fingers and supposed that they would probably be washed anyway, having given home to a stranger.

"I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet Helg."

"Yeah, but still, you could come up with both and then we'll find out when it's born or you could have one of those names that fits boys and girls. Like Joan."

"Joan?" Rowena frowned, "Helg, have you ever met a boy called Joan?"

Helga gulped down more soup and shook her head, "No, no, but I know that in Spain boys are called Joan sometimes."

"In Spain?" Rowena stared at her friend incredulously and then laughed. It didn't help that Helga still had a soup moustache.

XXXX

Some time later, when Rowena had completely stuffed herself with bread and soup, Helga helped her downstairs where they found Oswin stroking the air again.

"Is…is one of those things in here?" Rowena stuttered.

I

"Don't call them 'things' Ro! They're creatures too, like you and me." Helga scolded her.

Rowena scoffed, muttering, "They're really not like you and me. If I could be invisible when I pleased I'd have made a lot more money gambling on card games."

Oswin smiled at Rowena's remark, despite her believing it had been too quiet for anyone to hear.

"Yes, just one is inside though, the rest remain in the fields. And they are your way to Scotland."

Rowena's stomach lurched, "I'm sorry, what?"

Helga grinned, "We fly to Scotland…on the thestrals!" She announced. Rowena looked at her. She appeared almost giddy with excitement as she bounced on her heels, "Oswin doesn't mind and he offered to sit with you on yours for the journey, y'know, to keep the baby safe and everything and it's not a long journey, maybe five hours, Oswin reckons-"

"Five hours!?" Rowena repeated incredulously, "Five hours!? Riding something _invisible_ , something I CANNOT SEE across the sky!?"

"It'll be fun." Helga deadpanned.

Rowena opened her mouth to protest some more but Oswin interrupted her with his deep voice, "I promised you nothing would happen to you whilst you were with me. Despite what you have seen, the thestrals are well trained, they will allow you to ride them safely. I can see everything they are doing, every move they are making the whole time and besides, it'll be something to tell little Joan."

Rowena eyes grew wide as her hand roved over her stomach again, "She- he- whichever they are… will _not_ be called Joan!"

Oswin flashed her a grin and Rowena glared at him. Even if it was his house, he shouldn't be listening at doors.

As if reading her thoughts Oswin added, "You were discussing it rather loudly. If it's up for such debate, I'd like to offer Oswin, it's fairly neutral."

Helga giggled slightly and even Rowena felt herself soften up.

"Alright," she said, the thought of seeing Godric again sustaining her, "but let me have another nap first."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you're having an excellent day and welcome back to this story. Please feel free to let me know what you think and enjoy! :)

Chapter 21 – Helga

Flying on a thestral was the most exhilarating experience of Helga's entire life and she had a strong feeling that nothing would ever beat it.

The wind flew through her hair as she held on for dear life. But the beast underneath her was gentle and careful and never flew too fast or too slow. They were quite high up, to try and avoid the eyes of those without magic down below. Helga fought the urge to shriek with joy as her thestral dived down and then straight back up again. The creature was playing with her and she loved it.

The same could not be said, however, for Rowena. Looking across at her friend, Helga found the raven-haired woman was pale and her face was positively green. Her eyes were clenched shut and she was whispering things to herself, over and over. Behind her, Oswin sat with his arms around her waist, perfectly comfortable, occasionally telling her that it would all be fine. Rowena never answered him. Helga wondered whether she was, in fact, plotting Oswin's murder.

Helga returned to her own thoughts. She wondered whether, by any lucky draw, Salazar or Godric would have made it to Scotland on their own. More likely, she surmised, they were probably dead. The thought of that suddenly made her world feel very empty. A crazy thought flashed through her mind of her leaving the convent to be with her friends. Could she do that? Would they even want her to do that? She had made the convent her home but then…she had never taken the final step, complete commitment. She had always thought it was because she wasn't ready yet and that, when she reached eighteen she would feel like it was the right thing to do. But now she was there, it didn't feel quite as obvious. It had never been her calling anyway; most women who arrived at the convent had felt a calling or received one whilst there, but Helga had turned up there in a state of terror having burned her house to the ground. No calling ever came.

"Not long now!" Oswin's voice boomed over the wind rushing past Helga's ears.

She yelled back, "Alright! How is Ro!?"

A small smirk flashed across Oswin's dark features but quickly vanished, "Struggling, but she'll be fine!" He shouted.

Helga nodded. She peered downwards but couldn't see anything through the layers of black and clouds. Tentatively, she stretched out one arm, still holding on with the other. Oswin continued to talk gently to Rowena.

Once balanced, Helga put out her other arm and let out a screech of delight, "This is amazing!"

She was right, nothing would ever beat this.

XXXX

"Do you remember how to land!?" Oswin yelled across to Helga.

"Yes, I think so!" She replied, grabbing back on to thestral, presuming she had grasped its neck.

"Then we start descending now!" Oswin ordered.

Helga turned away from him and focused all her attention on the invisible creature below her. Patting it gently she said, "Come on then, down we go."

Squeezing with her heels she began to engineer their descent. Slowly but surely, the creature lowered itself through the sky. Then, all of a sudden, the ground was rushing up to meet Helga and she screamed. With a vicious bump, the thestral landed, throwing Helga forward and over its head.

Lifting her hair back from her eyes, Helga heard chuckling above her. Looking up, she found Oswin laughing slightly and offering her a hand. She took it gratefully.

"Perhaps just a little more practice, eh?"

"Yes, I think so." Helga said quietly, brushing her dress down.

Rowena stood a little way to the left, still looking sickly pale. Helga's suspicions were confirmed when Rowena leaned over and hurled onto the ground. Helga rushed over to her.

"Ro, are you alright?" She knew it was a silly question. Rowena just held up a hand and then hurled again. Helga threw a pleading glance at Oswin. He took out his wand and approached carefully, avoiding anywhere Rowena might possibly choose to be sick on next.

"Hold still." He ordered and waved his wand over Rowena's head, "Better?" he asked.

Almost immediately, Rowena nodded, wiping her mouth.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"You have to show me how to cure all these sicknesses!" Helga grinned at Oswin. Then a thought occurred to her, "Have you tried curing the terrible sickness that's spreading across the country?"

"I have." Oswin said, "But I was unsuccessful. I believe it is of magical origin."

So, their suspicions were confirmed. And it must have been Burke who began it.

Helga assessed their position. They were, as it appeared to her, standing alone in the middle of a mountain range, watching the sun rise very slowly. It was cool, but not cold and the wind had lessened slightly from what it had been when they had been in the sky.

"There's nobody here." Rowena voiced Helga's thoughts for her.

Oswin frowned, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, we are completely alone in the middle of nowhere!" Rowena said, her voice rising in anger. Helga could only agree with her. Had the whole thing been untrue? Were they sent after something that didn't exist?

But then a voice came from nowhere. A voice Helga knew.

"Rowena?! Helga?! Are you really here!?"

"Godric?!" Rowena cried, whirling around to try and locate the red-head.

Oswin was busy chuckling away to himself but took the time to place his hands on Rowena's shoulders and turn her back around. He did the same with Helga and then whispered to them both, "Close your eyes. And when you open them again, really look!"

Helga blinked. Still she could see nothing. She felt stupid, staring into the sunrise, looking for something that wasn't there. But then Godric's voice sounded again, closer this time.

Helga shut her eyes tight and thought about the thestrals. She had spent enough time with things she couldn't see in the past few days to last her a lifetime. And she opened her eyes again.

Immediately arms enveloped her. Strong, sturdy arms that smelled of pine and sweat.

"Helga! How did you get here?" Godric asked, releasing her to embrace a stunned Rowena who had also reopened her eyes.

"Bu…but…but…how?" she uttered.

"Magic." Godric whispered to her, winking devilishly.

And it was magical. When Helga had reopened her eyes not only had Godric Gryffindor appeared, seemingly from nowhere, but numerous houses had just popped up in front of her. Not enough to be considered a significant settlement of any sort, but somewhere you definitely could not have missed. And yet she had?

"It's a protection charm, so that muggles don't wander across it." Oswin explained.

"You've been here before?" Rowena asked him.

"Once." Oswin shrugged, "When I was a very small child."

Well, Helga thought, he'd kept that quiet.

"Where's Sal?" Godric said suddenly, peering around them, as if his best friend might be hiding from him.

Helga felt her throat go dry. Rowena made a cracked sound and opened her mouth but nothing more came out.

"He was taken by Burke." Helga managed, "He caught up to us and tried to kill Rowena and I. We're only alive thanks to Oswin, here. Salazar…Burke seemed interested in him so he kept him. I'm so sorry Godric."

Godric's face betrayed his anger and Rowena finally found her voice, "It's my fault. Helga and Salazar did all they could to try and protect me and the baby."

The cool morning air was tense for a second and then it all dissipated as Godric yanked Rowena in to hug her again, tears suddenly streaming down his face.

"It's not your fault." He repeated over and over into her ear. Helga looked away as Rowena began to cry too.

"We'll get him back, I promise, Godric, I promise." She whispered.

Again, Helga felt doubt creeping into her mind like a spider. Burke would most definitely either have converted Salazar to his cause or killed him and Helga didn't know which would be worse. Plus, she missed him and it would kill her to hope he was alright and then find out that he wasn't. But then, Godric was here- alive and breathing. Maybe hope wasn't such a curse after all.

XXXX

Godric took them into a small house that looked very old and very cold. And it was. A single fire was lit in the living room where three people were present, chatting. They stopped, however, when Godric entered, followed by the others.

Helga took them in slowly. Nearest the fireplace and leaning casually on the wall was a tall man bearing a striking resemblance to Godric, with fiery red hair and blue eyes. He was, however, extremely muscled and his frame was much bigger. Next to him, lounging lazily in a chair was a beautiful woman, the type Helga had been told about in fairy stories as a child. Her long, silky hair flowed effortlessly down her shoulders and her piercing eyes were the most astonishing Helga had ever seen in her life. Helga imagined that most men would fawn over this woman without being able to help themselves. Finally, sat in another chair, was a man Helga recognised, mainly because he had only one ear.

"Ladies, this is Robin Weasley," Godric gestured to the muscly red-head who nodded at them, "Cassandra," the woman smiled, "and you already know our good friend, Denby." The man with one ear grinned at them.

"Who have you brought to meet us Godric?" Cassandra asked softly. Helga felt her stomach drop. Even the woman's voice was like velvet.

"Cass, this is Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and their friend…" Godric trailed off, realising he had not found out who Oswin was.

"Oswin Bonham." Helga blurted, nodding to their thestral training healer. Oswin smiled his thanks and muttered greetings to the others.

Cassandra, however, only had eyes for Helga and Rowena. It made Helga quite uncomfortable.

"Three of you are here, how wonderful. But where is the fourth? Must we wait longer for him Godric?"

Helga frowned, Cassandra obviously knew something more about them that she wasn't letting on.

Godric sighed, "I don't know Cass, Ro and Helg say they lost Sal to Burke which means he's in great danger. Part of me wants to go and find him now but the rest of me knows that's foolishness."

"Is it?" Helga piped up. She still felt horribly guilty for leaving Salazar behind with Burke. She knew it had been more important to look after Rowena and the baby, but still.

"Yes," Godric said, and he looked oddly giddy, "because I know he'll be just fine because of Cassandra's prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Rowena scoffed and she looked disgusted.

"Yes, prophecy." Robin Weasley said and his voice was low and gravelly, like a warning not to insult the beautiful woman in the chair.

"I have given a prophecy that the four of you, Godric, you girls and Salazar Slytherin, will do great things in the near future and so he cannot come to any harm until those things have come to pass." Cassandra announced.

Helga stared at her, squinting dubiously. She couldn't be serious.

"You want us to risk the life of our friend on a few lines you said whilst you were drunk?" Rowena asked incredulously.

"Watch your words!" Robin started towards Rowena but Godric got in front of her first.

"No! It's alright, Robin. Some are not educated about the merits of prophecies." Cassandra said in her pitch perfect voice.

This seemed to have the right effect on Robin and he backed down from Godric.

Rowena muttered something next to Helga that sounded suspiciously like, " _Uneducated? Me? She ought to take a look in the mirror!"_

"Perhaps Rowena would be more open to the idea if you shared your prophecy with us." Godric suggested, "After all, many in this settlement have heard it and yet not us despite it being about us."

While Cassandra mused this over Helga wondered aloud, "Is this a village then? Do people live here?"

"Not permanently." Oswin said from behind her, "Witches and Wizards come to stay for temporary periods of time and learn from each other whilst here. It's sort of like a holiday learning camp."

Helga frowned. It would make more sense to her to just live here and learn from others. Even better, to bring ones' children here so that they could learn from a young age. She decided she might voice this thought later.

"Alright," Cassandra said finally, "I shall tell you three the prophecy and you may share it with Salazar when he arrives, which," she looked meaningfully at Rowena, "I am sure he will."

Godric let out a breath which Helga had reason to believe he had been holding in for quite a while.

Next to Helga, Rowena made a small growling noise.

"We are definitely _not_ going to be friends." She muttered, glaring at the goddess-like woman in the chair. Helga bit her lip. She had a feeling Rowena was right.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long break, I've had a lot of essays and work to be doing and I still do, but I'm glad to be back. Thank you to everyone for reading and I love hearing from you!

Chapter 22 – Godric

" _Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw._

 _An end to the persecution they shall bring._

 _Godric, Helga, Salazar and Rowena._

 _Fear not under the reign of the new King."_

Godric felt his stomach drop as Cassandra recited the prophecy. He had no intentions of harming the King, he was only a boy after all.

Cassandra finished and Robin cleared his throat, his hand on her shoulder. Her own flew up to meet it and she squeezed his fingers gently. A fleeting smile crossed Robin's features and Godric wondered how much enjoyment he was getting out of this.

"So, you four will save the magical race." Robin concluded, looking to Godric, Rowena and Helga for approval.

Rowena stiffened; her jaw was set and Godric could hear her breathing. He hoped that she would be able to calm herself.

"Well, I can't speak for anyone else," Helga began sweetly, "but I do not have any plans to replace the King. As I understand it, he is not the one causing the problem. It's Burke."

"I agree." Godric said immediately. And for the first time he felt an immense wave of pride for Helga washing over him. She had voiced his thoughts exactly. But Rowena still stood stock still.

"It's not our plan either," Cassandra said, "but I had the prophecy, and it will come true." There was an icy glaze over her eyes and Godric swallowed thickly. He had a bad feeling that she would take any steps required to make this prophecy happen, whether that involved killing King Edward or not.

"So you say." Rowena finally spoke up, her voice tight. Godric could almost see the tension between the two women as Cassandra's eyes met with Ro's.

"I know." Cassandra bit back. Godric had never seen her look more venomous and it unnerved him slightly. He was suddenly very aware of how small the room was and how they were all crammed inside with the fire roaring. He noticed Helga staring at it and rubbing the back of her neck.

"You can't possibly _know_ the future," Rowena began in an exasperatedly angry tone but Cassandra stood up, her dress flowing to the ground, making her look more ethereal than Godric had ever thought possible. She was like an evil angel, her eyes dangerously cold.

"I believe what I have said for I know that I have the gift of the sight. Only those without belief would doubt it. Perhaps, now, I wish that you were not one of the four in the prophecy since you have no faith in my gift."

She looked like she was about to burst into flames in an all-consuming rage and Rowena did not look calm either and Godric could not have thanked Oswin enough when he stepped into the middle of the small space.

"Look," he said calmly, raising his hands, "whatever happens, we need to work as a team. And that starts with cooperation."

He went to continue but suddenly there was a cracking sound, a flash of light and then two figures appeared from nowhere, one draping their arm around Oswin's shoulder.

"Quite right!" she announced, a grin spread across her face. Godric briefly noticed that she was quite beautiful, in a regal manner, but his attention was diverted by the second figure who had appeared in the room.

"Salazar!?" Godric spluttered, staring in shocked amazement at his best friend who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Ric!" Salazar grinned, though his voice sounded rather shaky, "I think I'm going to be sick."

XXXX

There were mixed emotions running through Godric's mind as he wiped the floor clean. He wished he had taken the offer of a peg for his nose from Robin but the last thing he wanted to do was give in to that red-headed bear of a man.

He was overwhelmingly glad that Salazar was safe, of course, but he couldn't help but think that his friend probably could have held it in until he got outside. Nonetheless, they were back together again, the four of them, and for some reason Godric felt that this was how it was meant to be.

"Here." Godric flung the water drenched rag at Robin Weasley as he stepped outside to where the others had called an impromptu meeting to assess what had happened.

"So, who is she…exactly?" Godric whispered, coming up behind Rowena and making her jump slightly.

"She says that she's Queen Ælfthryth, the widow of the old King Edgar and Prince Æthelred's mother."

"And we don't believe her?" Godric asked.

Rowena shook her head slightly, "It's not that. I mean, she looks regal enough, don't you think?"

Godric had to agree. The woman was wearing a beautiful gown and several jewelled necklaces, not to mention the gemstones dripping in her beautifully braided hair. Her face too radiated grace and wisdom.

"So, what's the matter? She saved Sal didn't she?"

"So he says." Rowena sighed, "But it's just a very strange thing to do, especially for someone in her position. It's almost like a declaration of war, and while Burke has control of her only son? It seems ludicrous if you ask me."

"Well, nobody was asking you, were they?" a high-pitched voice chimed in.

Rowena gritted her teeth.

"Cassandra." Godric warned.

The long-haired woman opened her mouth to continue but Salazar shouted above the commotion.

"I don't care what any of you think, this Lady saved my life today. Burke was going to kill me and the old Queen," he paused, glancing at the elegant woman.

"Old is fine." She smiled, "As long as you don't mean it in terms of my age."

Salazar looked relieved, "the old Queen rescued me and brought me here to you, to my friends, and I owe her for that so I will do anything to help her."

"Bold statement." Helga muttered under her breath. Godric wondered whether the tone of dread in her voice was appropriate. He had a nasty feeling it might be.

XXXX

The old Queen had been nothing but gracious since her arrival with Salazar in tow and Oswin suggested that she tell the entire story from her point of view, to see if she had any information that might aid them in stopping Burke, since she knew him first hand.

Watching the beautiful woman recount her tale, Godric wondered how he had never recognised her when he had been to the King's court with Salazar. But then, whenever he had been to the King's court he had spent most of his time wandering around the castle, wondering what it would be like to live there with Rowena as his Queen. Ælfthryth's voice snapped him out of his fantasies and he settled down to listen to her tale.

"Luca Burke came to work for my husband, the old King Edgar, about five years ago, a year or so before he died. At that time, my husband already had Edward, then the Prince, and my own son, Æthelred. But he also had a daughter by another woman, and she was named Edith. She was a beautiful and clever young woman, though not with any magical powers, and Burke immediately began to pursue her. Of course, Edgar and myself told him that if this behaviour continued he would no longer be welcome at court, since Edith was only 15 years old."

Godric's stomach turned. He could have guessed that Burke was a creep but this definitely confirmed his suspicions.

"Nevertheless, Burke continued. This went on until my husband's death, which was not expected, since he was only just 30 years old, and there was uproar amongst the council. Edward was the eldest, and so many of the men declared that he should be the next King. I fought hard for my own son to be crowned, since Edward was illegitimate, but alas I was defeated. Amid the chaos, however, Burke saw his own opportunity. He attempted to steal Edith away, marry her, and make himself the new King with her as his Queen."

"He was going to force her…?" Rowena trailed off.

The old Queen shook her head, smiling sadly, "No, no. He was going to _convince_ her. Burke had read about this piece of old magic which allowed someone to put part of their soul into any object for safe keeping."

"A horcrux." Salazar muttered.

Godric stared at him, "How on earth do you know that?"

"Salvador and his friends came across it when we were small. Mother and father were furious as I recall. He wasn't allowed to leave the grounds for a month."

"Well, yes, a horcrux." The old Queen confirmed, "And he put his soul into this, hoping she would accept him forever." And she held up a bracelet with the letter E engraved into it.

"But I was not going to let that happen. I managed to get Edith away from Burke and hid her in a convent. Unfortunately, it was too late to do anything else and Edward was crowned with Burke becoming his close advisor. I kept my place from then on, keeping quiet so that Burke wouldn't hurt my own son, but now the time has come to act. And I intend to do so."


End file.
